Bride of the Fire God
by crystal97
Summary: A bride had to be sacrificed so the Fire god would stop burning away their lands. Lucy Heartfilia is sold to be the bride of sacrifice after her father went bankrupt. Accepting her fate, she goes, but rather than burning in the volcano she is saved by the fire god himself who rather than a monster was a gorgeous man with a fiery look in his eyes and a painful past. NALU NatsuxLucy
1. Chapter 1

Crystal: so I suddenly got this plot that's been bugging me after reading this manga yesterday and so I have a NALU fic that I came up with. I hope you guys like it. I'll tell you right now that my idea is similar to the manga I read in the fact that I'm using a similar context or AU, but the plot itself comes from my head.

Story Name: Bride of the Fire God  
Rating: 'M' for violence, adventure, future lemons, very suggestive themes, cursing, etc.  
Parings: Main pairing is NALU (NatsuxLucy), Gruvia (GrayxJuvia), Jerza (JellalxErza), Gale (GajeelxLevy) and other pairings  
Summary: A bride had to be sacrificed so the Fire god would stop burning away their lands. Lucy Heartfilia is sold to be the bride of sacrifice after her father went bankrupt. Accepting her fate, she goes, but rather than burning in the volcano she is saved by the fire god himself who rather than a monster was a gorgeous man with a fiery look in his eyes and a painful past. NALU NatsuxLucy

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL

Warning: the characters will be out of character than they usually are in the manga, but will normalize in later chapters.

The Bride

Lucy's POV

These days weren't't easy. The sun was yet again proving to us that the gods were furious. Mostly the fire god was making it clear he was the one that was mostly angry. If you knew what poverty was, it was surrounding us. Well, I guess you could say my family deserved it. My father, a wealthy man, raised a monopoly simply by using the lands greedily to grow food to selfishly sell at extremely high prices. Many people perished by my dad's lack of sympathy. I tried my best to sneak food with my mother to every house we could feed with what we'd snuck out.

The smiles of gratitude warmed my heart as children looked at me as a savior, but I could only assure them that I was merely doing what was right. The tears they shed for finally having food after weeks were enough to bring me such sadness. I could never bring myself to speak against my father, and yet again the gods punished me by taking my mother away. She became ill when I was ten years old. My father could care less as he worked on building his empire thinking it was simply a cold.

One night, she called me in to her room. I remember it so vividly it causes my heart to ache.

 _Flashback_

" _Mommy, you called me?" a young girl with long ash blonde hair and big chocolate colored eyes came in with an expensive looking gown on. She neared a bed with the finest silk sheets and a canopy high in the ceiling. It was softly illuminated by the light of candles. A woman lay weakly at the bed, an exact face as the girl. Layla Heartfilia, a soul so pure and gentle. "Lucy… child. I am afraid that I won_ _'_ _t make it much longer. I will not make it to sunrise", she spoke softly as if already comforting her child. Lucy blinked and began to shake her head, tears easily slipping from her eyes._

" _Don_ _'_ _t say that m-mommy. You'll be okay. You have had cold before", Lucy began to sniffle. Layla smiled sadly as her own tears slipped down her cheeks. "I can no longer continue, Lucy. As much as my heart yearns to stay by your side to protect you from the cruel world, I cannot. Lucy, you have a shine of promise. You don_ _'_ _t understand this yet, but there_ _'_ _s something you are fated to do. You are so innocent, gentle, and so pure that no other child has possessed…I", Layla continued before a coughing fit interrupted her._

 _Lucy held tightly onto her mother_ _'_ _s hand in despair. "Lucy, do not cry. You are too beautiful to cry. Those tears must only be shed in joy. Please, my child, guide your father in my absence and always remember that you are the star of my eyes. I will always love you. I will always be protecting you wherever I may be. My darling Lucy, grow stronger for my sake. I…love…you", Layla trembled pulling herself up as much as she could to kiss Lucy_ _'_ _s forehead and lay down._

 _Lucy only looked at her mother with wide eyes as she was given a last sad smile. Her mother slowly closed her eyes as her hand in Lucy_ _'_ _s went limp. Lucy_ _'_ _s trembled in realization. "No! Mommy…no…_ _wake up_ _…MOMMY!" She yelled at the top of her lungs lunging herself on top of Layla. She grabbed her face tears sprinkling at Layla_ _'_ _s peaceful face. "Don_ _'t leave me! You can't_ _leave me alone! Mommy!" Lucy cried with so much anguish and slipped down to her knees on the cold floor._

 _She heard the door open. She knew it was her father. "She_ _'_ _s gone", Lucy muttered. She didn't_ _'_ _t have to look twice at Jude Heartfilia before he too rushed to her bed side and yelled in the same anguish. "Layla, my love! Why didn't_ _'_ _t I look after you enough! I could have saved you!" he yelled. Lucy only cried again ignoring her father. She was much too saddened._

 _End of flash back_

My mother was the only light in my world. My father had informed me days later after the funeral saying he'd spent the last of our money to get her a decent resting place on the hill near the river with the only cherry blossom tree on it. He informed me we were now part of the poor. I couldn't't bring myself to say anything. It was as if the will to live had been sucked out of me. I was an obedient girl to my father after everything. I did not speak unless it was absolutely necessary.

It wasn't't until a three years later when I was 13 was when I found hope and happiness by continuing to help those in need especially the elderly and children when I could despite my own situation. I love teaching the kids. And now seven years have passed. I'm 17 years old and I found out the most terrible news I could hear coming from my father. I walked up the hill with a single lily in hand until I saw the beautiful cherry blossom tree in sight. The wind billowed softly through the branches as small pink petals drifted softly above my mother's grave.

I sat in front of the grave smiling as much as my sadness allowed. "Hi mom…Today has been another difficult day, but I taught the kids to read today. And we made drawings and sang to the gods. It was great; I'm helping just like you told me. I haven't cried just like you asked me before you left. I hope you're doing well wherever you are. I…love you mom. And I miss you", I whispered holding back the tear that was threatening to pass my eyes. I set down the lily on her grave, but not before lightly kissing it and making my way back home.

Normal POV

"Lucy, I'm sorry", Jude Heartfilia muttered under his breath. Lucy looked up at him showing no emotion, but curiosity. "For?" she asked simply. The poverty was easy enough to see. There were no more expensive gowns or a huge mansion. They lived like anyone else, in a small house made of sticks and planks. Their beds were stuffed with hay and on the floor. They only had a simple wooden table and two chairs. They wore simple clothing, but yet it couldn't't deteriorate Lucy's beauty.

Her hair was long past her shoulders, and she had those same chocolate eyes, but they were void of light, and her lips were pink and plump. Her body had been 'blessed' as the men always whispered around her. With defined curves and larger accent in her chest area. She felt disgusted, but she guessed they simply tried to find excuses to forget their misery. She repeated her question to her father again when he didn't't respond. But before he could say anything the doors to their house were opened. Two men in fine wear came in; Guards coming from the mayor's estate. "Lucy Heartfilia, come with us", they said. Lucy stood with fear in her eyes as she looked at her father who looked down ashamed.

"Father, what's the meaning of this?!" she demanded to him. "You were chosen as the bride to be sacrificed to the fire god", he said simply. One of the guards laughed as he kicked Jude harshly to the ground. Lucy struggled as she begged the guard to stop hitting her father. Tears spilled from her eyes as she trashed wildly. "Why are you struggling to save that pathetic father who sold you", the other said to Lucy who froze in her spot. She looked at her father with wide eyes. He said nothing as blood spilled past his lips.

"Is… that true?" she begged him to answer to deny the fact. He only nodded. "Yes, it's true. I had no more money", he said. Lucy shook her head in disbelief and calmed down. "I'll go with you. Take me to the mayor", Lucy said wiping at her tears as the guards took her. Jude only looked at her retreating form and cursed his greed.

~~xXXx~~

Lucy looked at her reflection. It was as if she had never lost her wealth. She was dressed in a fine white gown with the top in a heart shape and curly 'q' designs decorating the skirt the flowed out slightly from her waist. A veil was placed on her head that covered her face slightly. It was a veil that resembled that of a priestess with intricate designs on the rims. She had fine makeup on her face and her lips were colored in a cherry red. Her hair was curled from the ends and she had white gloves to her wrist on and a white lily arrangement as her bouquet.

"So beautiful", a man called from behind her. The mayor. A short plump man with arrogance written all over him. "Tis, a shame, but I could not let my beautiful Sandra be devoured by the beast that is the fire god. You two were the only beauties left so once you're out of the picture; Sandra will be the only beautiful one left. But your father was willing for you to take on this fate. Are you having any regrets", he said with such malice. He had pursued her hand in marriage before and she declined with no hesitation. Lucy only smiled at him which seemed to confuse the man.

"I have no regrets. If I am to be sacrificed then the god of fire will cease his attack on our lands and the other gods will follow his rule and bless our lands to be fertile as they once were. I cannot find a more honorable death than to die a pure virgin to save my village and to reunite with my mother. I cannot regret that at all", Lucy explained closing her eyes in satisfaction. The mayor hissed and pulled her by the arm, angered at her refusal to be miserable in his presence. She was tied to a wooden pole and she closed her eyes in resignation.

'Mother, may we finally reunite and please my gods be sympathetic to my people who are suffering' she thought. A burly man had carried her as the whole village followed behind to the volcano that was the shrine of the fire god. Lucy opened her eyes to look at the villagers who were weeping loudly. The kids would stretch out a hand to her. "Don't cry. My mother always told me that tears are to be shed only in happiness. May my sacrifice bring you happiness when your lands are fertile once more", Lucy smiled brightly at them.

They looked at her saddened and nodded. Everyone adored Lucy and hated the fact that the mayor chose her to be a sacrifice. Lucy was taken far to the top a rock bridge was across the volcano opening as the stake she was on was plunged into the ground. The village was forced to begin the ritual prayers. Lucy took a deep breath closing her eyes. "Fire god! Take your bride! And bring fertility to our village", the mayor yelled. They all heard it then; the rumbling from the volcano announcing that the moment was coming. The villagers stepped away in fear, and before anyone could recall an eruption took place.  
The villagers put their heads down. Another bride yet again was shown no mercy.

~~xXXx~~

Lucy yelled, but rather than feeling a burning sensation it felt as if she was floating in water. When she opened her eyes she was engulfed in lava. But how did it feel so warm and yet not burn her. She moved her hands around finding that the ropes and stake were nowhere in sight. She suddenly felt as if she was drowning. She tried swimming up the fiery surroundings, but she felt her consciousness fading until a strong hand pulled her up.

She gasped for air and found that her clothes weren't't soaked. Her veil still slightly covered her face, but she looked up to see a gorgeous man. He was carrying her bridal style. He had pink hair in spiked style. He was shirtless and had a chiseled chest. So muscular and handsome and Lucy found herself wanting to look away, but it was his face that kept her eyes meeting his. His emerald orbs were so mystical as if a fire was burning within them. His eyes were slanted slightly and he held so much pain and anger in his eyes. Like a past that tormented him.

"What's your name?" he asked slightly stern. "Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia", she muttered. He placed her down gently and she didn't't look at him. She felt her veil being pulled quickly and thrown into the lava. That's when Lucy took her surroundings. It was a palace made of gold floating over a lake of lava, but it didn't't feel hot like the heat her village experienced. It was calming warmth. She felt a hand at her chin as she was forced to look at the man who'd saved her. "Who are you?" she asked as he examined her face. He looked like he was desperately trying to find something within her soul. He looked disappointed.

"Fool, isn't it obvious?" he slightly snickered. "Fire god?" she asked. He nodded with a sigh. "I'm the Fire God Natsu, the Salamander of the gods", he began to explain. "You are my wife now, my flames did not burn you for a reason", he said turning his back to her as he walked. Lucy followed him as she blushed deeply. She was supposed to have died. She stopped right at the entrance. He was not anything like she had imagined he'd be. He was normal. No…normal was not adequate because there can't be someone so gorgeous to be normal.

The God noticed she had paused and he turned to her. "Come with me", he demanded. She looked at him and said simply. "I was supposed to die", she muttered. He looked taken aback and questioned her. "Why? Are you not pleased with the way I spared you?" he asked slightly irritated. "It's not that...I'm grateful, but if I'm not dead does that mean my village will continue to suffer from your wrath", she muttered. "Why do you even care about the humans so much?" he asked sitting at the steps as she did the same. "Because...I spent my entire life devoted to help the needed. My mother taught me the joys of helping others", she explained with a light smile.

Natsu only stared at her feeling slightly touched. "But your mother was able to see you sacrificed without stopping them", he said seeming to find the bad side to the situation. She shook her head sadly. "She passed away when I was younger. I know had she been alive, she'd have tried to go in my place and I would still accept to die because she was my everything", she spoke so fondly about the humans. She was not like any of the other brides who'd been destroyed by his flames for their dying hatred for the village that sacrificed them. And any other bride who did make it was polluted by other negative emotions like greed after seeing they could have a life of riches in the heavens.

Natsu did not want to have an attachment to any bride. There was one he truly fell in love with, but in the end was consumed by a negative emotion. He annoyed himself by his own thoughts as he stood pulling Lucy along with him. "From now and on this will be your home. There's no escape and I won't set you free to return home. This is your room and you will wait here until I summon you", Natsu said rushed as he pushed her into the room and locked it. Had she angered him somehow? Lucy could only feel from the darkness of the room loneliness. It was like her father. "Come back! I'm afraid of the dark!" She yelled banging the door.

He'd locked her just like her father in a dark room when he'd find her sneaking food and she had always been afraid of the dark. Her mother would immediately come to her aide and soothe her, but now she knew that no one would come to her rescue. She went to the bed and pulled the covers around herself as she began to cry in fear. "I'm sorry mother, but I cannot cry in joy when all I've received is suffering. I'm so scared", she muttered shivering.

~~xXXx~~

It was some time later, that Natsu paused. He felt such sorrow coming from his bride. But why? Was she beginning to fall already by her negative emotion? He ran to her room desperately. Why am I running to her? He asked himself. For some reason this girl troubled him. There was something about her that made him question his own feelings. Could it be her selflessness? He reached the room releasing the barrier he'd placed on the door and entered to find her crying.

She looked up at him with wide teary eyes as she stood still with the covers wrapped around her. He neared her cautiously. They said that humans go crazy when consumed by a negative emotion. She suddenly threw herself at him. "I didn't mean to anger you! I'm so scared! Don't keep me in the dark anymore. I'm afraid of the dark!" she wept shocking the god. He unconsciously and by instinct wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him in comfort.

She clung to him desperately before collapsing. Natsu was startled and examined her. She had all the symptoms of the punishment of the gods. She was dehydrated, malnourished, exhausted, and most of all she was full of pain and misery. It was what broke her to faint. He picked her up bridal style taking a hand to wipe at her tears. "What are _you_?" Natsu questioned her as more tears slipped silently down her cheeks. This woman was a complete mystery to him.

Crystal: Well, that's a wrap for the first chapter. Please review and tell me what you thought. The second chapter will be up hopefully soon.


	2. The heavens

Crystal: This is crazy! I was bombarded with follows and favorites. I really appreciate that all of you really enjoyed my first chapter even when I was a bit nervous to try this idea out. For those of you who are curious the manga I got the idea from is called "The Bride of the water god" like one of the guest reviewers guessed. Anyways thank you to everyone who has reviewed and encouraged me to continue. Here's the second chapter.

The heavens

What was this? Lucy felt something cooling her body. All her aching bones were now feeling like new and any exhaustion was being lifted from her body like oil that doesn't mix with water. She slowly opened her eyes and saw an unfamiliar face at her side. It was a girl, and from the looks of it, she couldn't have been any older than 13 or 14. She had long dark blue hair in a braid with some hair ornament with wings attached to it. Her skin was fair and her eyes were big and brown. She wore a short white dress with a long tail floating behind it.

She smiled brightly at Lucy as she jumped to sit right next to where she lay. "I'm so glad you're okay!" she smiled gently. Lucy sat up in bed confused as to how she felt so full of energy. "H-How?" she questioned to more of herself, but somehow the girl caught on to her question. "I healed you with my sky magic. It has great healing abilities. By the way I'm Wendy, goddess of air, the breath of the gods", she said excitedly taking Lucy's hands in her own. This girl was a goddess, but compared to Natsu she was extremely bubbly and kind.

Lucy smiled back. "Thank you for caring for me. I feel so much better, and I'm Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia…a human", she muttered afraid that Wendy's attitude would change upon hearing of her mortality. Wendy just giggled. "I know Natsu-san told me all about you when he came to me for help. It actually surprised me. I came here as quickly as I could to meet the bride that had Natsu-san so flustered", Wendy explained with a light laughter. 'Natsu, was worried about me?' Lucy thought looking down at her lap. "Anyways Lucy-san, everyone is waiting to meet you!" Wendy jumped excitedly.

"Everyone?" Lucy questioned. "Well, it's just some of Natsu-san's close relatives and friends. I'm his little sister", Wendy winked at her. She skipped to the wardrobe in the now lit room and pulled out a long red dress with a slit on the side. "Lucy-san should wear this?" Wendy commented admiring the dress. "Why red? Wouldn't it call too much attention?" Lucy blushed. "Oh, Lucy-san, the wife of a god cannot wear any other color that relates to another god. Natsu's color is red so you can only wear that color and white since it's neutral", Wendy explained as she helped Lucy get up to change.

After arranging her hair in a high pony tail she wrapped a head garment that was a necklace that had a gold adornment with a ruby that rested at her forehead. Wendy smiled pleased with the outcome as she pulled Lucy out into the halls ways. Lucy looked around amazed at the gold that made up every nook and cranny of the palace that wasn't a wall. The floor was made of shiny marble in a light pastel pink and the walls that had the designs in gold were a deep red. "Isn't his palace just amazing?" Wendy asked as she saw her looking around in awe.

"Yes very beautiful. Something you'll never see if only by a miracle in life", Lucy smiled, but paused when she saw a gentle expression shift onto Wendy's features. They reached a stair case that led to the upper floor to two large golden doors and Wendy opened them with excitement. Lucy felt overwhelmed by the people in the room. She knew well she was in the presence of god and not normal beings by their glorious presence. They all sat around a long gold table. Natsu was at the end and perked up slightly as she entered. The gods looked up at her and to her surprise gave her bright friendly smiles in exception of one of them who was sitting right next to Natsu.

Lucy took built up courage and presented herself to them. "Hello, I'm Lucy Heartfilia is a great pleasure to meet all of you", she bowed curtly. Wendy patted her on the back as Natsu stood up suddenly and walked her way. Lucy gulped hoping she hadn't angered him. He neared her and grabbed her hand. "Hey, I see you're feeling much better. As my wife, you must sit next to me", he spoke rather gently compared to when they first met. She took his hand as he led her to a seat on his other side. The first to speak was a young woman of long scarlet locks that were placed in an up do with scrunched up curls falling to her waist.

She wore a beautiful golden dress that adjusted perfectly to her body. Her eyes were a brown color, but they were intense and passionate. "We've been waiting so long to meet the woman who would become Natsu's bride. We doubted he'd ever find one", she smiled lightly. Natsu glared at the woman. "S-Shut it!" He suddenly pouted surprising Lucy. She hid a smile hoping he didn't see it. "By the way Lucy. I'm Erza, goddess of war and courage, the will of the gods", Erza smiled proudly. Lucy felt all the tension she'd felt disappear as she smiled at her. "It's a pleasure", she grinned. The person next to her a blue haired man with brown eyes, a tattoo at his right eye, spoke next with a much calmer smile. He wore black robes and black gloves.

"I'm Jellal, god of sins and forgiveness, the stand of the gods. Don't be startled I am the god who the sinners seek redemption to. Erza, is my wife", he chuckled. Lucy nodded in response. The next to speak was a young man looking to be Natsu's age. His hair was black and his eyes were a dark blue. He was shirtless and slumped in his chair while a blue haired woman with light blue eyes and long wavy locks clung to him with such an amorous look on her face. "I'm Gray, god of ice, the blizzard of the gods and this woman here is-" he began to introduce himself when the woman piped up. "I am Juvia, the goddess of water, the storm of the gods. Gray-sama is Juvia's husband", she chirped kissing Gray on the cheek.

Lucy actually let out a giggle at this which caught Natsu's attention. Why did it make him happy that she finally laughed after he felt such misery radiating from her just the day before? The next to present herself was yet another brunette and she was petite and cutesy looking. Her hair was held back by a headband. "Hi, Lu-chan! I hope you don't mind me calling you that! But I'm Levy, the goddess of knowledge, the mind of the gods. And this grumpy god beside me is my husband Gajeel, the god of Earth, the ground of the gods", she giggled. Lucy really liked her. "Nice to meet you Levy-chan! And Gajeel" Lucy got confidence to call her that way as levy returned a grin and Gajeel nodded in acknowledgement with a grin.

The next one coming around to Natsu's other side was a young woman with long silver hair and ocean colored eyes. "Hello, Lucy, I'm MiraJane, but everyone calls me Mira. I'm the goddess of love and affection, the heart of the gods. This is my younger sister Lisanna, goddess of animals and fertility, a blessing to the lands of the gods", she smiled just as brightly as Levy. Lisanna gave her a gentle smile and a small wave. Lucy smiled and then her smile fell just like that. She remembered one detail. Every god that was present was responsible for the misery of her village. Everyone seemed to notice her falling moods especially Natsu and they looked at her in worry.

"You all are so kind and friendly…so why?" Lucy asked suddenly as tears reached the corners of her eyes threatening to spill at any moment. But something she hadn't felt in a long time began to surge within her. Anger and fury. "What do you mean?" Wendy asked gently from her seat. "What do I mean?" Lucy stood almost outraged. "Is it enough to know the state I was brought in to the so called 'heavens'? My village filled with innocent people, have not been shown mercy by any of precisely the gods in this room!" she yelled startling them.

"Our lands have received no blessings of fertility, the earth refuses to sprout anything for the hungry, and the sky refuses to give us water. So don't tell me what I mean! We're stuck in the shadows, our village burns. More than anything it erupts in flames. I am a sinner who did not stand up for those who had less as much as she could so her mother was taken away. I was not forgiven and neither was my father! How can you be so heartless! To see those children down below perish out of your anger. To destroy any beauty of the life of the people who desperately continue to hold on for dear life. How we can all still smile in order to keep us sane. Because despite the cruelty of you all, we still want to live", she muttered as she stared at them defeated.

They all looked down ashamed. They all looked at Natsu as if pleading to him. Natsu said nothing staring at his trembling wife who was just about ready to run out the door. Angry tears sped down her cheeks as she did go for a run, but Natsu was faster and grabbed her by the wrist yet again hugging her against his chest. Lucy's eyes widened. "I'm sorry", he muttered. "You must not know, but the gods here were working under my commands and even if they don't want to, they have to follow my orders as their superior…I'm sorry", he explained as he passed his hands at her blonde locks.

So he was the one showing such cruelty? But why? What did the humans do to him? She wondered. He nodded to the others as they stood. She was confused as Natsu pulled her behind him towards the outside of the palace. There was a huge crystal positioned on a straight rocky path. It had inscriptions in an unknown language to her. The gods put their hands together as an image of her village appeared before them. Lucy looked at Natsu who also put his hands together. A light of a different color radiated from each god as it seemed to be absorbed by the crystal. Suddenly, Lucy saw it. She gasped in shock.

Rain had begun to pour. The lands began to grow at incredible speed and the fires were stopped. The sun reduced its size signaling the cooling of the village. She saw as the villagers left their homes with tears in their eyes. 'Tears of Joy', she said to herself. They began to cheer and hug each other in happiness while some kneeled in shock and gratitude. "Lucy-san, thank you!" they chanted together making Lucy cry, but this time out of pure joy. The gods were in awe seeing how they all adored Lucy so much. "Lucy-san we love you", the children cried as they ran jumping in the puddles. Lucy saw her father in the multitude as food was passed around to everyone.

He looked so happy to be receiving food. Even after all he had done, she couldn't bring herself to hate him. After all, he was and would always be her father. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" She laughed in pure joy hugging the life out of Natsu. The gods smirked as for the second time in their lives, they saw him blush furiously. He huffed letting her hug him as he looked away slightly bashful. "That Lucy is something. She will ironically melt away his cold heart and his blinding hatred for humans", Erza muttered to the others as they watched the loving display.

"Shall we leave them alone? I'm sure they have much to talk about", Mira smiled secretively. Erza just chuckled. "Always scheming your match making, Mira." Mira just giggled lightly and winked. "No one can control the work of lady love and her undeniably amazing intuition of who is meant to be", she said simply. The gods remained only to see as Natsu leaned down to sit next to Lucy and ask a question that made them all curious to see her answer. "Why do you go to such extent to save them?" he said simply, a question he had previously asked.

She looked at him quizzically as if confused as to if he really forgotten her previous answer. "I know your mother instilled this passion within you, but is that truly the only reason. I refuse to accept that someone passed on this idea to you. There has to be something more", Natsu said rather excitedly causing the gods to be startled. Natsu was beginning to act so child-like and the smile he received in return was that of an adult willing to indulge a child's curiosity. It was then the gods thought how much they synched despite their polar personalities. They listened in eagerly,

"To be totally honest with you…I simply don't know myself. It's like the stars", she began as if telling a tale. "What do you mean the stars?" Natsu said as he crossed his legs in an Indian style and rested his elbows on them to lean his face on his hands to direct his full attention to her. Even the other gods who had intended to leave rushed to sit around her as she looked at them in pleased confusion. "Come on, Lu-chan! Tell us more about the stars and their relation to your will to the humans!" Levy jumped in her spot excitedly. After all, as the goddess of knowledge, the fact that there was something she did not know or comprehend made her eager to listen.

Lucy couldn't help, but spoil the cutesy goddess that she considered a friend now, and she gave off a genuine laugh of amusement making Natsu's own mouth twitch as if to smile and then he did give off a light smile to her that seemed to take her breath away because he directed it straight at her. She gave a content sigh as the child-like behavior of the gods made her feel she was teaching the kids from her village. "Well, here's my question to you. How many stars exist in the sky?" She asked. They all remained silent as if trying to recall that detail. "Well there's no way you can count that many stars!" Gajeel countered not used to overthinking.

Lucy nodded. "That's my point. You will never be able to count how many stars exist in our universe and just like that there are things that we must accept cannot be figured out. The sky is vast as Wendy must know and the stars range from billions and beyond. The reasons I care for my people is as if asking me how many stars light up the heavens at night. To me humans are like stars. I look up and although they may be that faintly glowing light, they give even the weak a purpose to live. Stars may die, but new ones exist", she began to explain so passionately. Natsu was the most in awe seeing such a 'fire' radiate to him from her words. If anything his curiosity was only growing and growing to figure out this woman that had him curious to no extent.

"Wow, so romantic", Mira hummed dazed. "Juvia agrees with Mira", Juvia said still holding onto Gray like gum. "Lu-chan, I want to know more. Do you mind telling me more about the stars?" Levy clapped excitedly. "Please do Lucy-san!" Wendy agreed. "We'd be honored if you'd lend us more of your time. We are quite intrigued", Erza smiled lightly. Lucy blushed positively flattered. "Of course, I'd love to tell you more about the stars. There is so much I must tell you!" Lucy began to ramble. Natsu looked at her yet again startled. Did all humans have this sort of mood swings? One moment he felt Lucy so closed in and now it looked as if she fit just right in with his friends and family.

It was long after that night approached them that the god retreated to their rooms in Natsu's palace. They had begged Natsu to let them stay if it was to hear more of Lucy's knowledge. Natsu agreed acting reluctant and irritated when he really didn't mind. Once he was alone with Lucy still outside Natsu stood and grabbed Lucy's hand. "Come, you must be tired by being bombarded by our questioning", he gave her a side grin which she only chuckled. "Actually, it made me very happy that I could be at least of some use if I am useless for nothing else", she looked down as he led her down the palace halls.

He suddenly stopped and looked at her. "Hey, what kind of talk is that? No one ever said you were useless, Lucy", Natsu said suddenly bringing her to look at him with wide eyes. "You know you're actually a weirdo", he yet again startled her. For some reason it sounded playful and Lucy without thinking blurted out, "don't call me weird, stupid". She froze realizing what she'd said. "Oh no! I didn't mean that I-" she began to say before Natsu hugged her. "That's what I'm looking for. I knew you could be feisty somewhere in there", he laughed at her.

What just happened? Lucy wondered bewildered. Where was the cold, collected, and fierce god of fire she met just yesterday? It's like he was another person. He gave her a boyish grin and for some reason it made him look more youthful and playful. Normal. She thought while giving off her own playful push to his arm. "I didn't mean you're a weirdo in a bad way, you know. I meant that you're a complete mystery to all of us. There something about you that I can't quite figure out, but I'm all fired up to discover", he explained as he finally stopped at gold door.

He led her inside and she noticed it was a far more luxurious room than the one she was previously in. How could it even be possible to make it look so much more luxurious? The bed was much larger than the one in her room and had red sheets with gold designs on them as well as a larger canopy with long transparent silks in gold coming down from it. "Wow", Lucy breathed mesmerized. "This is our room", Natsu hummed. "Our?" she mumbled. "Yeah, as my wife we have to sleep in the same room", Natsu said nonchalantly. Lucy blushed furiously. She had to admit that even when she had had a crush on a few boys before she'd never actually been so close to a man.

Natsu was a word of art. From his perfect chiseled body and abs to his gorgeous face. Something any girl would desire in a man. Lucy only shyly approached the right side of the bed as Natsu pointed at the wardrobe in the room that was also on the right side. He told her to grab clothes to sleep in as she approached pulling the first sleeping gown and placed it on while Natsu was taking a bath. She was nervous. What if he expected more from her than just to sleep? Lucy shook her head slipping into the bed under the soft velvety covers. She was slowly beginning to fall asleep when she felt someone shift next to her. Natsu was probably getting into bed himself. The light was turned off in the room.

For what seemed an eternity the room was quiet and Lucy couldn't sleep as she turned to face Natsu to find him wide awake as well and staring straight at her. "W-What? Couldn't s-sleep?" she stuttered. He only gave a long sigh confirming her thought. "I was just thinking that you're telling everyone the story of the stars, and I don't know, but I felt kind of upset", he said simply. "Why?" she asked not understanding what he felt. "Well because I want to know something they won't know. Like a secret between us", he said blushing slightly.

She blinked and a smile slipped onto her face. "How about I tell you the stories my mother told me about the stars and I'll only tell them to you?" she asked him brightly. "Really?" he perked up smiling himself. Lucy nodded and said, "It can be our secret. And given that you are awake how about I tell you the story of the 12 zodiac signs. One sign per night and only you will hear about them. Right now, we can start with the zodiac sign of the gate of the bull, Taurus", Lucy chuckled as he nodded leaning on his elbow to listen.

Lucy began to tell her tale leaving Natsu fascinated. But as he listened to her soft angelic voice it the realization suddenly hit him hard like an arrow to the heart. He couldn't stop thinking about her even after only meeting for a day. Even in his presence, he could not direct his attention from her. It was all complicated to him yet so simple. The way he made her smile took his breath every time, and how pathetically happy it made him when she was happy as well. It was all there right in front of him which made him come to the simple conclusion that would forever complicate the days to come. But it didn't matter to him that he had fallen so easily without effort on her part, as she had him in a conflict of emotions like a flame that flickered violently. Natsu, the god of fire, realized he was undeniably and utterly in love with the human Lucy Heartfilia.

Crystal: That's the second chapter. I hope it was to your liking. Please continue leaving reviews as all of you have been doing so kindly. And be looking forward to the next chapter.


	3. Fallback

Crystal: I can't tell you how thankful I am that all of you paid attention to my story. I'm sorry for the late update I just been trying to type out the chapters from my other stories. Two of them I still haven't actually finished the next chapter to and it's been a long time for one of them almost a year. I get easily brought down by unkind reviews that only mean to hurt me instead of giving me constructive feedback. But anyways, I've been rambling so please enjoy this next chapter.

 **P.S. If any of you have an Instagram you can follow my Lucy account which really doesn't have a lot of followers since it hasn't been long since I started it, but you can ask me anything there:**

 **lucy . celestial . goddess (remove spaces) or otherwise follow my main account which is an attack on titan account: thefabulouseren . Also I have three other NALU stories if any of you wish to read; one of them is** **Legend of the Dragon** **,** **Notice me already,** **and the other is** **Oracle's Prophecy**

Fallback

Before she knew it, a few weeks had passed and everything, she thought, seemed to be going well. Lucy woke up in a good mood, but slightly tired from her rambling the night before. She shifted to sit up in bed and noticed that Natsu wasn't there anymore. She gave a long sigh and wrapped her arms around herself. There were still things that confused her greatly. Why was he suddenly so nice to her? Was it merely distrust that made him cautious around her at the beginning? Or could there be something more to the situation she hadn't noticed? If he was going to be the way he was behaving, than the thought of being his bride didn't sound as bad as it was at first. Plus, he'd given her people the things they yearned.

She slid out of the sheets and stood to open the curtains to the let the warmth of the sun liven the room. The sun was very different from when she was in her village. It was comforting and warm unlike the blaze of fire it was down at Earthland. She looked through the closet and pulled out a white outfit. It consisted of a sleeveless shirt in a heart shape and hugged her figure with a skirt that flared out just above her knees. She decided to go bare footed since most of the gods were barefooted so she supposed there were no shoes for her to wear.

She tied her hair in the same ponytail as the day before and decided she didn't want to wear the expensive looking jewels. "Well, another day. I hope everything continues the way it has", Lucy whispered to herself as she went out of her and Natsu's room and headed to their dining room. Upon entering, she was greeted just as excitedly by the gods. "Good morning, Lu-chan!" Levy smiled to her taping the seat next to her. Lucy looked to Natsu who blushed as he tapped the seat next to him. Lucy chuckled at his cute behavior. "Umm, thanks for the offer Levy-chan, but I don't want to leave Natsu", she giggled making said Fire god blush even more.

Levy giggled as Erza gave Natsu a sly smirk. "Lucy, I hope you don't mind if we have an important conversation this afternoon", Gray said suddenly as Lucy sat down. Natsu huffed angrily and looked at Gray. "What do you want from Lucy, popsicle?!" Natsu narrowed his eyes. "None of your business, flame brain", Gray frowned sticking his tongue at Natsu childishly. "It is my business, ice princess!" Natsu growled as both began their lively fighting, but Gray looked at Lucy seriously and she nodded to him in approval. What could the ice god want with her?

"I think you should talk to him. We couldn't let anyone, but his best friend explain our dilemma", Erza explained while eating a slice of strawberry cake. Lucy seemed worried. What could possibly be so serious that only Gray as Natsu's best friend could tell her? For the rest of the evening, as Lucy conversed lightly with the gods she felt Gray constantly stealing glances at her as his eyes showed such intensity to her. 'What is it?!' she yelled internally to herself. Gray suddenly pointed sideways with his head asking her to follow him. She looked to Natsu who Erza had distracted by challenging him to a spar.

Juvia tried to follow Gray, but he shook his head kissing her forehead to reassure her that he was not intending anything suspicious. She looked uneasy, but nodded as she sat back down. Lucy made haste and stood following Gray to the balcony. Gray leaned on the marble edge of the balcony and took a deep breath. "There's something we all must tell you, Lucy", he muttered. "Gray, you've been scaring me since this morning. "Forgive me. I did not intend that, but I want you to be cautious that this is information that Natsu forbade us to tell anyone else, especially you", Gray explained.

So they were hiding something as her conscious told her. "Tell me already and stop going in circles", Lucy pointed accusingly beginning to lose her patience. "Natsu's cursed", he blurted out to her as she froze. "Cursed?" Lucy gasped slightly troubled. "Look, I'll explain, but you have to promise you'll never mention this with Natsu", Gray insisted with such a stern look. Lucy nodded in agreement as Gray let out another shaky breath. Was Natsu really scary that Gray was having such a difficult time explaining to her what he was cursed with? "Gray, trust me", she grabbed at his shoulder making him look at her eyes.

"Okay, amongst us gods there is a horrifying event that took place some time ago. Long ago Natsu's and Wendy's older brother, Zeref, god of death, had fallen in love with the goddess of life, the great princess of the gods, Mavis Vermillion. Her mother was the goddess of light, the queen of the gods, and she refused to accept their love because it was unacceptable that such opposites could ever develop their love. She banished Zeref and Mavis could not accept him to be sent away for their love so she agreed to escape with him", Gray began as Lucy listened sadly.

"The Queen found them and sealed Zeref in eternal slumber in a gem. The queen lied to Mavis by telling her that in order for the seal to release there required a sacrifice to die. The queen thought that'd it be a perfect way to avoid Mavis from killing herself to awaken Zeref since even then they wouldn't be together. But Mavis had a younger sister, and that's where Natsu came in. He was completely in love with Mavis's younger sister and met in secret. She had caught Mavis almost taking her life in front of the gem that Zeref was trapped in while meeting with Natsu", Gray continued sitting down as Lucy followed suit and urged Gray to continue.

"The younger goddess had run as fast as she could, followed by Natsu who tried stopping her from doing anything reckless. Mavis was surprised as her sister took the sword from her hands. She pointed it at herself as Mavis had tried convincing her against it. But they couldn't convince her. The only thing she had said before shoving the sword through her stomach was that she wanted Mavis to be with the one she loved and because she loved Natsu with all her heart she didn't want him to be without his brother. She killed herself in front of the two people who loved her more than anything in the world only so they both realize her sacrifice was in vain and Zeref had not awoken", Gray muttered sadly.

Lucy began to let tears fall from her face imagining how horrible the two gods must have felt. "How horrible", she cried wiping at her tears. Gray nodded in agreement. "Natsu, was devoured by his loss and pain that he went on a rampage both on the heavens and on Earthland. He began to burn every town on Earthland and hurt many of the gods while many tried to stop him. He was untamed and continued to take out his pain on others. The queen found her daughter dead as Mavis blamed her for the death of the younger. The queen was horrified by what she had caused and took desperate measures", Gray frowned and Lucy knew he was going to reveal the curse.

"The queen had captured Natsu and placed the following curse 'For the sins of both you and your blood you shall suffer the burden of loneliness. I now vanquish the feelings of love and happiness from your being until you have atoned for your sins. If you do not repent for the damage you have caused, you will never be happy.' She then followed to banishing him from entering the light kingdom unless he was summoned. Afterwards, she erased Mavis's memories of Zeref and placed an enchantment on her that only if Zeref was freed then she would remember her love for him. After that, the queen simply vanished", Gray finished.

"Oh the gods, I didn't know that Natsu had such a burden even when the queen was the one to blame for her selfishness", Lucy huffed clenching her fists. "But Lucy, the thing is, we have noticed a change ever since you arrived. A person who's been stripped of positive emotions could never blush or yearn for the presence of another so much. You are the answer to our problem. We want Natsu to be freed and you're succeeding. We all humbly ask you to remain by his side and help us leave this event in the past. We know it is a selfish request, but we also want to help Mavis. The thing is that while Natsu may be cheerful at times, the curse sometimes power up and he may mistreat you and be mean and angry at times. So I want to warn you now", Gray said holding her hands tightly.

Lucy was taken aback with the request, but did not hesitate to accept. "Of course, I'll do anything I can to help them", Lucy smiled feeling for once that a mere human like herself could be of help to the gods. "But the path before us will be difficult, you see the queen returned to the heavens some time ago and we are skeptical on if that will make our success rate higher", Gray explained thoughtful. "Well we could plan a ball. You guys can convince Natsu to invite people to a ball in the excuse of presenting his 'wife' to the other gods", Lucy said blushing at the idea of Natsu showing her off.

Gray grinned. "That's a great idea. The queen will surely come if she finds out that Natsu is slowly breaking the curse she placed on him. She'll be curious and surely bring Mavis along. That's great I'll plan everything with the others", Gray nodded with a laugh. Lucy smiled and they both grinned at each other before an angry cough interrupted them. They both stood to see Natsu with a dark glare on his face. "Natsu", Lucy said casually, but Gray seemed slightly nervous. Lucy could feel him angry and what came next, Lucy could only assume was what gray explained about the curse.

Natsu grabbed Lucy harshly by the arm as she hissed from a burning sensation. "What the hell are you doing alone here with Gray?" Natsu hissed at both of them. "Ah, Natsu it hurts", she tried pulling away, but he only tightened his grip. Gray was getting worried about Lucy and returned to his normal self. "Oi, stupid flame brain, Lucy and I were talking about a surprise Lucy was planning for you, but look at how you repay her kindness; by hurting her. Look idiot, you ruined the surprise and you've made her cry!" Gray yelled at Natsu.

Natsu's eye twitched, but then he heard sniffling and felt tears drop at his arm. Natsu looked down to see Lucy crying against his arm as she weakly pulled at her arm. He seemed to immediately break from his trance flinching away from her arm. His eyes widened immensely at what he saw. There was now a red mark of the prints of his fingers on her skin, and was getting slightly purple. "L-Lucy", he muttered extremely guilty. Lucy blinked away her tears looking at him with fear in her eyes. Natsu wanted to hold her gently, but she backed away from him. The other gods had heard the commotion and came only in time to see Lucy run away.

"Lucy, wait!" Natsu yelled running after her, but being stopped by Gray. "Leave her alone at least for now. She's terrified of you idiot. Let her calm down, but there is a way you could make it up to her if you really do feel sorry", Gray said sternly as Natsu contemplated his words. The gods easily followed that Gray was taking advantage of Natsu's guilt and they were willing to follow with his plans.

~~xXXx~~

Lucy sat on her and Natsu's bed as she grabbed the rag she'd soak in cold water to pat at her wound. She'd been terrified of the fire god like she'd been when they first met, but Gray had warned her. She overreacted to Natsu and she thought of apologizing. There was a knock at her door and she ran to open it. "Natsu, I-" she began to say, but saw it was only Wendy and Juvia. "Oh, sorry. Come in", Lucy welcomed them. "Lucy, we came to help you with that wound", Wendy smiled at her sadly as Lucy nodded sitting at her bed. Juvia neared her summoning a string of water.

She waved it around slightly before placing it on Lucy's wound. The water gave a glow as Juvia moved it around the finger mark burns. When she removed it, the marks were gone. "There Lucy-san that should be a slight bit better Juvia thinks", Juvia smiled at her lightly. Wendy neared her and using her sky magic she removed the remaining burning sensation away. "It was a good thing he snapped out of his rage. It could have definitely left a mark if Gray hadn't yelled at him", Wendy frowned slightly. "I would be fine either way. I don't really mind", she smiled genuinely.

"You know already, right?" Wendy muttered quietly. "Yeah", Lucy responded just as softly before adding, "And I'm willing to help him and everyone who was a victim of the queen with all my might", Lucy muttered patting Wendy softly on the head. Wendy looked up with joyful tears before hugging Lucy tightly. "Thank you, Lucy-san. I will finally be able to see my brother happy, and hopefully I might be able to see my brother Zeref-san again", she cried as Lucy softly rocked her and brushed her hair with her hands. Juvia smiled at the display. "This will also mean a lot to Gray-sama. He's Natsu's best friend and wants him to be his normal self again", Juvia chuckled.

Lucy nodded as Wendy smiled at her. "You'll see before you know it. Natsu, Zeref, and Mavis will have the happiness and love they were stripped away of, and the queen will get a piece of my mind", Lucy assured both goddesses before her.

~~xXXx~~

"A ball?" Natsu questioned the gods in his meeting room. "Yes! How romantic! I'm sure Lucy will appreciate it", Mira sighed dreamily and agreed with Gray's idea. "Yeah, and that way you'll officially present her before everyone as untouchable", Erza commented along as Natsu rose an eyebrow in confusion. "What Erza is saying, Natsu, is that with presenting Lucy as your wife no one will interfere with her. You know that not all the gods are as accepting as we are. Many of the gods see humans inferior and pest and will not hesitate to kill Lucy if they find out that fact", Jellal added.

Natsu stayed thoughtful, but he continued to contemplate that true fact. "Plus, I'm sure Lucy would be so flattered by you and forgive you for the nasty burn you gave her", Lisanna hummed frowning at him in disapproval. Natsu slumped back into his chair and sighed. "Fine! We'll have the damn ball", Natsu huffed crossing his arms as the gods cheered in joy. "But you have to invite the royals no and ifs or buts. The queen has to know she's under your protection", Gray pointed at him. Natsu nodded not really thinking of the uncomfortable situation that could get him to.

Rather he was thinking of how beautiful Lucy would look in a great gown and being presented before the gods of nobility. She would be made known to the gods as the bride of the fire god and no one could ever have her because she was his. "Yeah yeah. I get it already", Natsu said casually. Gray grinned to the others. Natsu stood retreating to find Lucy to apologize. "Alright, we either make our move now or never. We have to show our resistance to the queen. So let's get this party started", Gray grinned as the others nodded with the same determination.

Crystal: Sorry for taking so long to update, but I was really busy. Anyways hoped you enjoyed this chapter, and look forward to the next update. Oh, by the way excuse me for the short chapter


	4. Ball of Tensions

Crystal: Hello, my sweet peeps! I'm seriously trying to go into a routine of updating all my NALU fics around the same time. So it took a lot of work on my part lol to update this as quickly as I did considering my struggle to make the chapters decently long. But anyways I'm going to try doing a good job in responding my reviews. So from this point on I will respond to reviews on the next chapter in my author's notes. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Ball of Tensions

"We'll be going now, Lucy-san", Wendy smiled and led Juvia away with her as Lucy bid them farewell. Lucy looked at her arm and felt as if the incident had never happened. Her skin was smooth as it once was and Lucy could only think of how she was going to apologize to Natsu. Sure it might not have seemed like she should apologize, but the way she reacted after knowing it wasn't him at will reacting violently, but a curse, well you can expect her regret. She gave a long sigh as she heard a soft knock at her door. "Come in", she called out not looking at said person until she felt a weight shift right next to her. She looked up to see Natsu sitting next to her with an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry", Lucy beat the words out of his mouth. "Why are you apologizing?" Natsu said startled. "I overreacted, Natsu. I guess I'm still not use to this whole situation. I know it's been weeks since I arrived, but I came to feel at home here so I got caught up thinking everyone was a normal person", she chuckled genuinely. Natsu felt his heart flutter. Even when he'd hurt her, she still took the blame. He felt that as a 'guy' he was not deserving of her, and as a 'god', it felt like she was a goddess way higher than he was. He scratched at his head. "You really are, weird", he gave a shaky laugh. Lucy blinked confused feeling a bit irritated.

"But really, I'm the one who should apologize. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did either. You are mortal after all, and had I gone a bit further in my actions, I could have really killed you. Gray's my best friend and is married. I don't know what came over me", Natsu explained. Lucy gave him a small smile. "Hey, let's just put this behind us, okay?" she muttered holding onto his shoulder. "Only if you agree to take having a ball here at the palace as an apology", Natsu said standing to face her. Lucy tilted her head before groaning internally. 'Stupid, Gray! He took advantage of his guilt', Lucy thought angrily. "I mean for one thing. You may be my 'bride', but you know I'd like to formally make this ball sort of our engagement party", he blushed frowning.

Lucy's eyes widened. 'He's really asking for us to have a real wedding', she thought wildly blushing. "A-Are you asking m-me to marry you?" she asked looking away. "U-Uh, yeah that. I mean, I know we are already kind of bound together, but you know…I uh…Thought you might like the idea of a real wedding…with uh…me", he fidgeted with his hands giving a cute pout. Lucy tried to hide the laugh that bubbled in her stomach as he tried to formulate the words he was going to say. Her own heart began to thump wildly. 'Why is my heart going crazy? Could this be?' she asked herself as her emotions were going haywire. She clutched at her dress where her heart should be as she looked at him as he leaned on his knees in front of her. "So, what do you say?" he began to say.

"Will you, Lucy Heartfilia, marry me, Natsu, the vicious Fire God?" he said with complete seriousness. She chuckled at his reference to himself as 'vicious' before she nodded. "Of course I will", she laughed as he returned her a wide grin.

~~xXXx~~

The day had finally arrived. The gods had spent preparing the ball up to every step from food, to guests, and music and such. Natsu himself was in a pretty good mood catching most of them by surprise. He would then grumble his mood changing as easily when noticed. He'd even ordered that they prepare the best dress for Lucy for this night. And the gods weren't going to lie, but the ball was a bigger deal to them than it had previously been. And they didn't hide the fact that they were really excited for Lucy. They had almost forgotten their side reason for even hosting such an event, but they didn't find the harm in taking it seriously just had Lucy had explained to them.

"This means a lot to Natsu, and because it does it also means a lot to me, and it also should mean a lot to you all and you shouldn't just care about meddling into the royals' life", Lucy huffed as Gray brought up the topic. They all agreed with her. "She's right. Imagine what Natsu would feel if he knew we'd taken advantage of him to get involved with things he'd literally like to 'burn' away from his life and memory", Lisanna commented sadly popping a grape into her mouth as she leaned against Mira who was gathering the makeup she'd put on Lucy for the ball. "Yes, that would be most devastating", Erza agreed as she continued to order around the lower souls to arrange the tables and chairs.

"But if I didn't know better, I'd say Lucy is just as excited to hear Natsu announce her as his 'future' bride", Mira hummed from her chair making said blonde blush furiously. "W-Whatever", Lucy huffed. "She's just like Natsu-san", Wendy giggled. "W-Well, I should go get ready!" Lucy said avoiding them from seeing her nervousness. "Okay then we'll finish up the preparations here. Mira, will go up to your room with your stuff after you're done bathing", Gray said casually as he and Juvia had decided to place ice sculptures in the tables in the tubs of wine and punch.

Lucy sighed in relief as she locked the door and undressed as she reached for a towel to go in to the tub. She leaned back and it was so sudden, but she thought of her mother. She sank down until the water reached her chin. She began to hum and smiled at the echo that filled the bathroom. She began to hum a song that her mother always sang to her when she felt sad or down. And before she realized she began to sing softly. " _Words are born into air. And quickly fade out in the wind. But they find their way inside you. Where they live on forevermore_ ", she sang as the words beautifully echo through the room.

" _When the skies are dark and full of rain, look inside your heart. The light, so warm will come and glow  
shining just like the sun_", she continued as she began to scrub at her skin and for some reason at the mention of the sun an image of Natsu came into her mind making her slightly pause to blush. She had learned the warmth the sun really gave off since she arrived here. How the arrival of morning made her smile so she could run to the balcony doors and spread them open just to feel the warm rays against her skin. She smiled to herself continuing her son to the end. " _You can see just how much you've grown; how strong you are. A love will open up to you. And it starts from the day that you, first heard those words._ "

A knock at the door she could hear really faintly, but she finally got out to wrap a towel around her waist as she went to open the door for Mira. Mira bounced in excitedly literally pouncing on her to get her ready. She had her changed in the blink of an eye, and Lucy gasped at the beautiful dress that adorned her figure. It was an A-line style long dress in a not so bright red. The top was in a sweet heart style with intricate gold designs around the chest area, and the rest below her chest was just layers of fine silks with glittering gold jewels attached to it. "Wow, it's beautiful!" Lucy said in pure awe afraid to even pass her hand through the silk. "Yep, Natsu made sure it was the best", Mira chuckled as she made Lucy sit at a stool in front of the long mirror.

Wendy bounced in just as Mira was smoothing out Lucy's hair. "Just the little goddess I was waiting for. Wendy, dry Lucy's hair", Mira smiled as Wendy nodded and used her wind magic to dry the long blonde locks. "Great", Mira smiled as she arranged Lucy's hair into a bun that resembled a flower. She left a stand of hair loose from the sides to braid them back around the bun. And she finished off by brushing her bangs to the side. Lucy couldn't see herself no matter how hard she tried to glance at the mirror. Mira only laughed at her impatience as she was finishing her makeup. "Okay, Lucy you can look", Mira grinned triumphantly at seeing Lucy speechless. "Mira, oh my gods, thank you so much", Lucy tried holding back her tears.

"You look gorgeous", Wendy's eyes sparkled. "She does, doesn't she?" Mira hummed with a light smile on her face. Lucy was so into her own look she hadn't noticed the goddesses were also looking well themselves. Mira had a pastel pink dress that was off the shoulders with transparent long sleeves. Her hair was curled and she had on light make up. She was too gorgeous. What could you expect from the goddess of love? And Wendy was in a sky blue dress reaching her knees with a dark blue bow around her waist. Her hair was in two curled pigtails. "You guys look great", Lucy smiled. "Thank you, but we should go. Everyone is expecting you", Mira said making Lucy panic as they pulled her out to the stairway.

Lucy was awed by how handsome Natsu looked. He was wearing a black suit and had a red tie around his neck matching well with her dress, but she guessed she was the one matching with him since that was his color. Mira giggled as they approached Natsu. He seemed in thought and at hearing Mira's giggle he looked up and his eyes widened. "L-Lucy, you look…beautiful", he muttered as he held her hand. "Uh, yeah. I should thank, Mira, for that", she smiled sheepishly. Mira rushed down with Wendy and urged them to go down as well. Natsu gave her a boyish grin as he outstretched his arm for her to take. She gave a mock bow as they both chuckled, going down the steps.

"Presenting Lord Natsu and Lady Lucy", one of the servants of the palace announced as Natsu led Lucy to the in front of the now silent room. "I thank you all for coming to this ball I hosted. It is with my great pleasure to present to all of you my fiancée, Lucy Heartfilia", Natsu smiled at her as he took out velvet colored box from his coat pocket and opened it to reveal the gold ring with a Ruby. Natsu slips it on her finger as the crowd before them claps. "Excuse me, Lord Natsu, but you referred to the lady with an extra name", one of the goddesses spoke up.

"Yeah, she's absolutely stunning, don't get us wrong, but we hadn't seen her before. Perhaps she might be a lower goddess or such?" another commented. Lucy didn't feel the conversation was heading anywhere pleasant. "Well that's because she's human", Natsu said calmly, but Lucy could tell he was getting angry from the slight clench of his fist. She wanted to whisper to him, but eh eruption of dismayed chatter broke out. "And here we thought of saying such a foul thing like her being stunning. What a wench!" a man laughed. "She's worse than that half goddess Cana! At least she's half god unlike this pest!" a couple yelled.

Natsu exploded then his fists lighting on fire. "Enough!" he yelled making all the gods in the room shrink in fear. By the looks of it, Gray and the others looked as though Natsu was going to rampage. He rose his hands as to launch his flames until Lucy grabbed his arm tightly. She was shocked by the out of normal look in his eyes. Like an animal, from the look of his pupils who'd grown to slits and his animalistic growling. "Natsu! Stop!" Lucy yelled firmly as the god watched her as if she was crazy for being next to him when he was in such a state. "The queen was right when she told us he would prove to be a monstrosity. She said once he lost his temper he would surely rampage and kill us all", a man said with disgust.

Lucy's eyes widened. So this was all the queen's doing? She made these despicable gods temp him so his curse would come in? She was angry. Natsu still tried pushing away from Lucy as anger still consumed him. She stood in front of his stretching her arms protectively in front of him. "You all disgust me!" she yelled making them yell indignantly. "Making him act this way! All to please the queen! I don't care what all of you think of me. I'm a filthy human. I'm dirt. I'm nothing, but a powerless insect. I don't care what you see me as. I can be the lowest thing you want me to, but I will not let you dirty Natsu's name", she yelled and Gray grinned as he saw Natsu returning slowly to his sense to stare at Lucy with shock.

"I don't know what morals you all go by here. All my life I've believed in every single one of you. I prayed to you thinking your hearts must be so pure if you're gods. But what kind of behavior is this! Natsu may seem like a monster to all of you, but not to me and not to his friends and family. He's compassionate, caring, and grumpy even. He pretends not to care for his family, but in reality, they mean everything to him. He's gentle, kind, and happy. He can be dumb and reckless sometimes, but that's what makes him Natsu. I thank you all for coming. I don't care if you disrespect me the rest of the night, but if you insist on insulting Natsu, then I'm asking you to leave at once", Lucy said firmly as Mira and Lisanna released a few tears feeling touched by her words.

Wendy grinned as Erza and Jellal looked to each other with grins. Juvia laughed holding onto Gray who looked like he was trying very hard to hold back his own tears. The gods were stunned speechless at the bravery of this girl. Before she had time to process anything, they began to clap. Lucy blinked in confusion as they cheered. She felt arms wrap tightly around her. "Lucy, I don't know what to say", Natsu whispered as she grabbed onto his arms. "Nothing", she turned to smile at him. "I meant every word just so you know", she blushed all of a sudden bashful. He grinned hugging her once more. "I wouldn't deem anyone more worthy of Lord Natsu, than a woman who can so passionately defend him and calm him down with just words", the previous couple who's said an insult said with great regard.

"I'm surprised! You really got through to them. No one has been capable of such", Gray congratulated her, but their celebration was disrupted as everyone stopped their chatter to bow at a heavenly presence at the door. "Princess Mavis!" they gasped in bows. Lucy got a glimpse of the beautiful goddess before them. She looked like a 19 year old in human years. She wore a pastel pink dress with a long tail and her hair was a very light blonde and was wavy and long a bit above her hips. Her eyes were a light green, but seem slightly dulled. Natsu frowned at her entrance. Lucy neared her, bowing. "Welcome, Princess Mavis. It is an honor to have you hear. I'm Lucy Heartfilia", Lucy said respectfully.

Mavis seemed startled even a bit bashful as she squeaked. "U-Uh, no. It's a pleasure", she smiled. Lucy gave her a grin as she stretched out her hand. Mavis seemed pleasantly surprised by the informal gesture and took her hand. For a long time they conversed as if they had known each other for a long time. There was such a friendly vibe from Mavis that she couldn't understand why her eyes were dulled almost empty. While Natsu looked away to get in food, Lucy took the opportunity to take Mavis to one of the gardens outside to sit. "I'm sorry I've been over talkative this night, but no one has ever taken the time to direct me as just a regular goddess", Mavis explained apologetically.

"I figured that being of a high societal family it would be that way, but I'm glad we got off to the right start. I must tell you that I'm actually just human. And I'm hoping that you don't mind me", Lucy responded sadly. "By no means does it bother me. I don't know, but there's something so comfortable in you that I find reassuring. Like if I can really talk to you", Mavis explained as if trying to explain her complex thinking. "Same for me, but I hope you don't mind me asking you. You seem so fun and pretty kind and gentle, but your eyes tell me something is wrong", Lucy said to her seriously. "My eyes?" Mavis questioned.

"Yes, they seem void of light. I can just tell there's a sadness you're holding in", Lucy explained gently. Mavis looked down and sighed as if taking a decision. "I trust you, Lucy. So I'll tell you that I may not seem sad, but my heart does for some reason. I feel like I forgot something or someone important to me, but my mother denies this fact. I feel like there's a blank part of my life and every time I think about it my heart throbs", Mavis explained putting a hand at her heart in anxiety. 'It must be, Zeref, she's yearning for', Lucy thought sadly. She placed a hand at her shoulder and smiled. "If there's anything I can do to help, I will", she said reassuring her. Mavis immediately brightened. "Really? Oh, Lucy!" the goddess grinned hugging her.

"Excuse me, your highness. I think you've overstayed your welcome", Natsu said a bit sternly. Lucy wanted to scold him for his rudeness, but Mavis shook her head. "I understand, Natsu. I'm sorry. My mother could not attend, and I'm sure you wouldn't have wanted her to be present. It was such a great pleasure meeting you, Lucy. I'll be going now", Mavis said as she waved and left. Natsu sat next to her and before any words could be spoken he hugged her against him. "Please don't question it. It's too painful to see her. It brings back thing I don't want to think about. I only want to think about us right now", he whispered his voice full of hurt.

"Okay, Natsu. I won't push it for you", she smiled placing a hand at his cheek. He smiled at her understanding as he looked into her eyes. And as the moon illuminated their faces, they both didn't even realize when they had leaned in or even closed their eyes as their lips met in a sweet kiss. Both seemed to forget everything and anyone at that moment. Or at least nothing mattered to them in the universe. It was a kiss so gentle and loving and unlike everything those gods had said about Natsu. It felt so right. In that instant, it was only them, the moon, and the stars.

Crystal: Well I left you all with a cliché ending. Excuse me if this chapter was slightly boring and not to your expectations. Wah! I hope you all still enjoyed this chapter and are looking forward to Lucy getting more information on the incident between Natsu, Mavis, and Zeref. Until next time, and review peeps!


	5. Confusion

Crystal: I'm so sorry my wonderful peeps! I just came back home after a vacation in Mexico. I spent some time over there with my mother's family, but don't fear. I haven't forgotten this story. In fact, it's difficult getting internet over there to upload chapters. I also forgot my laptop in my house and I definitely wanted to avoid typing on my phone. Please forgive my late update, but here it is.

 **FOR MY READERS** **: LONG AGO I HAD A TUMBLR, BUT NEVER REALLY GOT TOO INTO IT, BUT NOW FOR THE SAKE OF ALL OF YOU, I'VE STARTED USING IT AGAIN…PLEASE FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR! *BOWS* YOU'LL BE ABLE TO ASK ME ABOUT STORY UPDATES AND WHATEVER YOU WANT!**

 **MY TUMBLR:** **celestialgoddesslucy** **(** **-you can find me just by typing that name)**

 **REPLY TO REVIEWS:**

 **Alice-Tozen** : I love Lucy too! Lol She can be feisty when she wants to. **Rose Tiger** : Thank you! I really wanted to make Lucy stand up for Natsu instead of the other way around. **iamthewerepire** : Awww thank you! I'm proud of Lucy too lol. **dark queen of awesomeness** : *blushes* aww thank you! It means a lot that you love the story. I'll do my best to make you keep loving it! **Xtremefairy** : Thank you my good friend! :) I wanted Lucy to stand up for what she thinks regardless of her being just a mortal **HeyHayC** : Dawww you wonderful reviewer you! I'm sorry you had to wait for this chapter  
 **DestinysRequiem** : Hmmm…you'll have to wait to find out for the answer xD NALUUUU! I must admit I fangirled while typing the kiss scene. **Sara lovelymusic** : Part of the plan was Lucy getting into conversation with Mavis to see the extent of the situation. The plan also included the queen which didn't show up. **The-reading-addict-risa** : What prediction? Hmm…I don't recall which one? And yay for Lucy! **lizzysakura21** : Your wait is over! **Meowie07** : Awww I'm glad you like it! *squeals* I love these two cute dorks (natsuxlucy) **dragonroses** : aww thanks a lot! **dayvon135** : thank you, kind reviewer! **AngelEmCuti** : You'll see my friend **XxyoshixanimexX** : Let me tell you I smiled like an idiot after reading your review lol I find Natsu and Lucy are just too adorable for their own good **HanHannie** : The next chapter is out now! Yay! Sorry for the wait! **Gothazon** : I know poor Mavis! It'll be just fine **fairy-X777** : I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! I feel at ease **peaches7** : Aww thank you! I promise to update as quickly as possible **ars795** : I like touching moments! Thank you! You won't have to wait any longer **sarara1.8** : yeah I admit mortal and god relationships also frighten me, but they do catch my attention **WaffleThunder** : Thank you, friend! I will definitely continue to update! **Guest** : I'm back you beautiful anon guest!

Confusion

Lucy eyes fluttered open as their lips parted from the contact. Natsu released a shaky breath as Lucy just stared at him in complete daze and curiosity. "I-I'm sorry! I…I shouldn't have", Natsu began to ramble, but Lucy placed a finger gently at his lips. "Shh…It's okay. I didn't…hate it", she blushed bashfully redirecting her gaze from his fiery eyes. Natsu blushed himself at her words. 'Could she have started having real feelings for me', he wondered. Lucy's heart was beating rapidly as her mind continued to yell that they'd just kiss. It felt so right, but she didn't know if what she was feeling was simply attraction…or love. Yet she felt disappointed when their lips had met. His were slightly chapped, but fiery warm and sweet.

"You know, that was my first kiss", she whispered still looking away. He scratched his head almost ashamed. "I'm sorry, Luce", he said with a sigh. She looked at him and smiled. "Like I said, I didn't hate it…I actually really liked it", Lucy mumbled fidgeting with her hands and giving a nervous giggle. Natsu grinned making her heart skip a beat. "Umm… We should go back inside with the rest of the guest", she stood with a start leaving him to follow after her to the dancing gods in the palace. Lucy stopped in awe. The gods seemed to glow. Around them seemed to be an aura of sorts of a different color. Lucy's eyes brightened at the beautiful sight. "Amazing, aye?" Natsu questioned lightly. "What does that happen?" Lucy questioned as she surveyed the room for the different glows of each god.

"When a god dances, Luce, it shows their deepest feelings. When a god dances with someone they love, they seem to release their emotions to the world by glowing brightly in their color", Natsu explained simply. Lucy smiled widely as she looked to see Juvia and Gray dancing closely. Gray had an ice blue glow surrounding him as he seemed to release small flakes of snow into the air. Juvia had a darker ocean blue light releasing light droplets of water. The floor seemed intact despite this. Erza's was a soft yellow and Jellal's a light gray. "It's such a wonderful sight", Lucy commented as she turned to Natsu. She was shocked when Natsu stretched out a hand to her, catching the attention of the gods in the room.

Lucy smiled softly and took his hand as he led her to the middle of the marble floor and Natsu led her softly to dance. Lucy felt nervous having the eyes of many upon them, but hid her face slightly on Natsu's shoulder. Natsu chuckled as everyone in the room continued to gaze at them with light smiles. Lucy felt suddenly warm and she brought her face up to see Natsu smiling down at her as a light red glow began to appear around his figure. Lucy's eyes widened. 'Natsu, loves me?' she wondered wildly. He released warmth around them so calming and light. She saw from the corner of her eyes. Natsu's family shocked speechless along with the rest of the crowd.

"Natsu, your light is so warm and it's amazing", she whispered to him as he grabbed her hand to twirl her. He grinned. "Only for you, Luce", he chuckled making her face burn. Mira clutched in excitement to Lisanna who only giggled with her. Then suddenly the unexpected happened. Lucy looked up at Natsu to see him staring at her in pure shock. "Natsu?" she questioned. She turned to the audience whose eyes were widened in pure shock as well. They looked straight at her. "It can't be", many began to whisper. Natsu even began to tremble as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "Natsu! You're scaring me", she said her eyes full of concern.

His face showed pure confusion and terror as he pushed her back a little too roughly sending her to fall back on her bottom. He shook his head and ran up the steps leaving her there just confused and hurt. Erza and Jellal ran to help her up as Gajeel ran after him up the steps. "I'm fine", Lucy whispered to Jellal as he took her hand. She stood dusting herself up before turning to Gray and Juvia who covered them. "Listen carefully, this ball is now over. Today you shall leave and casually tell the queen in any event you are invited to the palace that Natsu had rampaged and has not shown any sign of betterment", Gray began to explain as the nobles seemed confused.

"You shall do it unless you shall face the wrath of us elite gods. We are far above your social status so you best do as we say", Juvia warned them. They all looked to each other before nodding and leaving. Lucy looked completely shaken. But as she looked at the faces of the gods it seemed like they had also seen something off about her. "Lucy, are you okay, dear?" Mira questioned her. "I just need to go to my room to rest. It's been a long night", she said simply feigning a small smile. Jellal and Gray gave a sigh as they ran up the steps to check on Natsu. "I'll be fine. I'm going now. Good night", she muttered as she too ran up the steps.

Had she done something to upset him? She passed down the hall and before deciding to enter she hear the yelling. "What the hell is wrong with you, idiot?!" she could distinguish Gajeel yelling at him. "I know what I saw!" Natsu countered in a roar alike when they first met. "Don't be a dumbass. Even if you had seen it, Lucy didn't deserve you throwing her like that in front of everyone and hurting her!" Gray yelled and the room went silent. "It doesn't matter anymore", Natsu muttered. Lucy felt her heart ache suddenly. She didn't matter to him anymore after they had just kissed? Lucy walked away completely shattered. She didn't even hear Natsu finish his sentence. "It doesn't matter because she'll never forgive me for being like this. She won't love an animal like me", he said in anguish.

Lucy found the room Natsu had locked her in the first time. She closed the door behind her and slumped on it as she slid to the floor. She felt her face was full of tears. Why was she crying when she wasn't even sure why she felt so hurt. She suddenly began to laugh to herself. As to why in such a despairing, she had no idea, but then again she was in denial. And after thinking over the events from tonight she was sure of one thing. It hit her as if Gray and Juvia had dumped ice cold water on her. Lucy, a human, was undeniably and utterly in love with Natsu, the fire god. But was it too late to realize that?

She looked down at the ring on her finger and felt her heart throb in pain as if being broken into tiny pieces. Why? She had thought to herself. Everything was going well. Could she be overreacting and his curse had kicked in. she felt suddenly stupid as that idea didn't cross her mind. But she heard a voice interrupt her thoughts. "Poor girl, being deceived by the fire god so easily", it spoke eerily. Lucy looked around the room. Panic had begun to rise within her remembering her fear of the dark. "W-Who's there? Show y-yourself", she muttered shaking. A figure showed itself in front of her. It was a teen or so he appeared like one with dark black hair to his shoulders and blood red eyes.

"I'm sorry to have frightened you. My name is Rogue, God of Nightmares and shadows. I only came to open your eyes Lucy Heartfilia", he said with a sly grin. "What do you mean?", Lucy narrowed her eyes keeping her hands on the door knob. "You see the fire god was only using you to fill a void. He doesn't love you. He only uses you to replace the love he lost. He tried to believe he can forget, but now he has shown signs of guilt towards you as how he pushed you away tonight", Rogue explained with an annoying smile as he grabbed onto her chin. But however Lucy tried to deny these ideas, she couldn't as Rogue was using his magic to convince her otherwise. She was breathing in the smoke he was releasing and he was manipulating her.

"You don't deserve this, Lucy. You're a worthless being that should be with the rest of her filthy kind", Rogue muttered in her ear. "I…don't deserve him?" she questioned confused as her eyes dulled. "No, he played with you just like he did with the other brides. And you should do everyone a favor and return where you belong. You are an outcast among us and you should never return", Rogue hissed as her expression saddened. "I'm worthless…You're right. I should be with my filthy kind", she repeated almost loyally. Rogue caressed her cheek as he revealed a magic circle with an image of her village. "All you have to do, Lucy, is step right through here and you'll be home", he chuckled.

"Home", she muttered beginning to slowly approach the circle with no emotion. Rogue was pleased with his work, but before Lucy could walk any further, the door was slammed open. Rogue cursed under his breath as he vanished. Lucy took a few more steps before arms wrapped around her waist pulling her back. She began to thrash still dead set under Rogue's dark magic. "Lucy, stop!" a female voice yelled. Erza was the one who was gripping on tightly onto her. Soon after hearing her scream. Jellal, Natsu, and Gray ran in. "A little help!" she yelled angrily as Natsu came and took Lucy into his arms. "No…Home! I…must go…Home! I don't belong here…Worthless…Filthy human", Lucy yelled monotone.

Natsu's eyes widened. As Natsu held her down. He turned darkly to Erza. "Who did this?" he almost hissed. "Rogue", she said simply also glaring at the ground. Wendy ran in right after with Mira. Wendy gasped coughing. "The air, it's full of nightmare gas", she muttered as she stretched out her hands to absorb the remaining smoke in the room. Natsu was ready to kill, but seeing Lucy in that state had him over the edge. "Lucy…shhh…Lucy…calm down. It's me, Natsu", he muttered softly trying to calm her struggling. She visibly relaxed, but still tried using her hands to pry his away. "Lucy, look at me! It's me, Natsu he repeated again holding her face gently. She altogether stopped her struggle.

Her eyes regained their color as she blinked up at Natsu. Her eyes began to shake as tears poured down her face suddenly. Wendy made sure the magic circle was out of sight as she ran out to get Mira, Juvia, and Lisanna. Jellal examined her by placing a hand on her forehead. "She's clear of any more of that stuff. I'll head out with Gray to survey the rest of the palace", he whispered so only Natsu could hear. Lucy sobbed as Natsu looked down at her. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you dislike me! I'm worthless and a filthy mortal. And you could get rid of me easily and you still have the burden of helping me. What even happened?" she cried.

Natsu felt his chest tighten at all the insulting things she was calling herself. He suddenly pulled her tightly against him as she blinked her tears away in confusion. He would lie to her and say it was just a nightmare. He didn't want her to be convinced to leave him if she found out someone wanted her gone. She would feel a much bigger burden. And Natsu realized that what he needed was for her to stay by his side. For her sake, he would lie, and he promised himself this would be the only other lie he'd tell her beside the fact that he was cursed and hid it from her. She would be devastated and hate him if she found out the beast he could turn into.

"Gosh, Luce, I'm an idiot. There's no way I could tire of you. I'm sorry I was being stupid and I'm sorry if I hurt you, alright. You're silly. You know the dark has a really bad effect on you. You passed out and had a _nightmare._ A nightmare I'll make sure never gets into your head again", he almost hissed as he referred to Rogue. Lucy was still really shaken as Natsu carried her bridal style, her arms wrapped around his neck. Wendy ran up to him again. "Juvia and Mira are looking around the palace. Jellal called for you, Erza", Wendy informed her as Erza nodded and with one more concerned glance at Lucy ran down the hall kicking her heels to the side. "Wendy, ease her mind with your healing magic", Natsu pleaded.

Wendy nodded and placed her hands on Lucy's head. "I call thee servant of thy goddess of the wind, heal", she muttered as the same green light she possessed slowly sifted out her hands. Lucy loosened her tense body as she relaxed and her breathing normalized. Natsu thanked the little goddess as he entered their room and laid Lucy on the bed gently. He stood to leave, but she grasped onto his wrist. "Please…this is selfish of me… and I know I'm a human that shouldn't request too much…but please…don't leave me. Stay with me", she muttered weakly. Natsu sighed. "Come on, we've been over this. Let me spoil you. You're going to be my bride. Nothing that you ask of me is selfish", he muttered softly as he lay next to her.

She didn't feel safe enough as she pulled at his suit coat to snuggle right beside him. She placed her head on his chest clutching onto his white dress shirt. He shifted slightly to remove his coat and shirt as she tried not to blush. He turned to face her on the bed as he wrapped his arm around her waist protectively. "Natsu… who was the person you lost?" she questioned. Natsu stiffened. How did she know about that? "What do you mean?" he asked quietly. "In my nightmare, this boy told me you were using me to fill the void for someone you loved and lost", she half lied. She already knew he'd lost someone he loved, but she asked as though she had only hear that information from Rogue.

Natsu clenched his fist and told himself that the only two lies would be his curse and about Rogue. "I did lose someone I loved, but I didn't choose you because I was replacing her for you. I really did love her. I confess that at first I tried using the excuse of a bride to fill the void she left when she passed, but I ended up hating them, but when you arrived you enchanted me. I don't know how to explain it. You were a complete mystery to me that I just wanted to know more and more about you. And then your stories eased me, and like that I came to enjoy your company, but I'm not using you to replace anyone. You're my Luce", he smiled down at her.

"You're the first person outside of my family who I tell this to. But these are memories I don't like remembering because they're painful", he simply smiled sadly. "I'm sorry", she muttered. "No, I feel you have a right to know. My and Wendy's brother was the God of death, Zeref, but even with that responsibility, he was too kind. It was kind of ironic since he loved life, and even more ironic that he fell in love with the goddess of life herself, Mavis. He would meet with her in secret, and together they took care of humans. Those who were about to die, Zeref, would stop them from dying as Mavis poured life into them. They both had an infinite love for humans" Natsu sighed shakily.

Lucy blinked understanding more of what he was saying. "I was meeting with her sister on that fateful night in the garden. We saw Mavis yelling something to the Queen in anger, but she had run to a tomb with the intent of killing herself, but before me and Mavis realized anything, her sister had jumped in and killed herself to save my brother, but it was in vain as my brother is still sealed. That's what hurts the most. She and Mavis look so alike it was painful to see her come in tonight despite the fact that Mavis has the burden of a loss of memories that her mother herself erased", he explained trembling. She knew he'd avoided the curse, but didn't question him. "Natsu", she said holding his hands with determination. She would come out with the intentions of helping him.

"Please let me help", she begged. "What?" Natsu questioned. "Let me help, Mavis. I want to see if there's a way to solve this", she explained. "Why do you want to help?" he questioned her. Lucy didn't want to reveal that overall she wanted to help him, but she said it genuinely after her mother came into her mind. "Well you see, I know what it feels to lose someone you love, but you lost two people. One of them is out there and alive. My mother died when I was very young and I was alone with no one, but my father who cared only about money. You have Wendy, but I'm sure if you could at least have Zeref back it would make you extremely happy. And Mavis would also be brought the love of her life", she explained passionately.

Natsu only looked at her his eyes beginning to water. He buried his face in her shoulder avoiding to let her see him vulnerable. She hugged him tightly as he hugged her sniffling slightly. "You really think there's a way to resolve all this?" he muttered to her. "I'm sure there's a way. If you only just let me help along with the others", she whispered. "O-Okay", he finally whispered. They both laid there in the comfort of their arms. The silence was easing and comfortable and they just stayed there feeling content with presence of each other. Lucy felt that the nightmare she had was beginning to go away to a far distance, and Natsu felt there was just more hope to his life. Why he trusted her with this task, was beyond him, but what he had seen when they were dancing had him still thrown off. But he shrugged it off.

At the moment, he was thinking of the beautiful woman in his arms. That despite everything wanted to help him, Mavis, and Zeref. He looked down to find Lucy sleeping peacefully. So gently calm she was as she snuggled closer to his chest. He smiled and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "As crazy as it sounds, this could just work", he chuckled leaning down himself to sleep.

 **Crystal: Again my lovely peeps, excuse my lateness in updating this chapter. I hope this one was to your liking. I typed this in a day so I could have an update ready for all you patient and lovely people. Please review and follow me on Tumblr lol.**


	6. Dragon Festival

Crystal: Hello peeps! Sorry for the late update of this chapter. I've just been working on a few drawings (which by the way, I suck at drawing) for my other Nalu story on my two OC dragon slayers. So I kind of forgot to start a chapter. I'm really sorry, but on the bright side it's here and ready now!

Note: This chapter will take a slight turn from the original plot because I wanted to reward your patience with some fluffy nalu moment. Today's chapter is based off blanania's Nalu drawing of the pair at a festival. If you've seen it, you know her art is amazing. Also, she gave me permission to base this chapter off of her drawing.

Dragon's Festival

Lucy had woken up the next morning quite startled. Like usual, Natsu wasn't at her side and was probably already down stairs, but this time she woke up at the sight of a face above hers. "Lu-chan!" Levy sang cheerfully making the blonde cry out in surprise. "Easy there, Lucy", Levy laughed as she tried to ease the scared girl. "Oh, it's just you, Levy-chan", Lucy sighed in relief. She was still slightly shaky from the nightmare she was told she was having. It felt so real and every word that god had muttered, hit her like a ton of rocks. Levy jumped on the bed to sit at her side. "So, Gajeel, told me what happened last night. I feel terrible for not being there", Levy apologized. "No, don't. I'm fine. I was just startled, is all. But where were you last night?" Lucy assured her before she questioned the goddess's whereabouts.

Said goddess blushed. "Well, I really like fun balls, but lately I was extremely interested in learning about the stars and stuff like that ever since you told me those stories", she confessed with a sheepish smile. Lucy smiled softly. She felt Levy was a like a sister to her. She dared to think that Levy was trying to act as human as possible for her sake or maybe, just maybe, Lucy was being an influence on her. "Oh, but anyways, I also came up here because Princess Mavis is waiting in the garden to speak with you", the goddess informed her. Lucy stood quickly realizing she still had the gown from last night on. She had no time for a bath at the moment as she pulled a white dress from the drawer and fixed her hair in a bun.

"Gosh, I'll be going then, Levy", Lucy mumbled distractedly as she ran down the steps and down the halls to the garden where she'd taken Mavis on the first night they met. She saw Natsu there not showing his presence to Mavis, but simply looking at her back. "Lucy", Natsu breathed as he looked at her with a determined look on his face. "What's wrong?" she asked him. "I've decided to apologize", Natsu hummed as Lucy smiled taking his hand in hers and leading him down the pebbled path. Mavis looked up startled and stood. "N-Natsu, I…Lucy had just…" she began to stutter almost afraid to anger him. He dismissed her words with a hand. "I just wanted to apologize, Mavis. You are simply not responsible for my sorrow", the fire god whispered.

"I'm sorry, Natsu. I know how much it hurt when my sister killed herself. I don't understand why she hated being part of the gods so much, that she'd kill herself", Mavis's eyes watered. Natsu's eyes flashed and Lucy knew well that what Mavis had a distorted reality weaved by her heartless mother. Natsu nodded as he tightened his lips. "Yeah… I don't understand either", he breathed. "Natsu, if we are going to help her, you have to start by telling her the truth", Lucy added as both gods looked at her. "Truth?" Mavis looked back and forth between both of them. "Lucy…we can't", Natsu begged. "I'll tell her. Natsu, I have a feeling that by telling her the reality, she might be able to remember", Lucy muttered gently placing a hand at his arm. "It's too painful for me to hear out loud", his voice slightly shook. "Just trust me. You should go with the others in the meantime", Lucy smiled reassuringly.

He nodded slowly and walked away with a final glance. "Mavis, what I'm about to tell you as crazy as it sounds, it's all true. Believe me", Lucy looked at the princess with serious eyes as she helped her sit back down on the bench. Mavis nodded trying to mentally prepare herself for whatever information she was told. "Everything up to this point has been your mother's fault", the brown eyed blonde said gently. Mavis's eyes widened. "M-Mother's fault?" she questioned hesitantly. "Mavis, you said you felt a void within you as if something was missing of importance. Well that's because your memories were erased by the queen. The person you forgot was the god you were in love with", Lucy muttered. "God? In love with?" Mavis chocked back by all of this. "Yes, and if you don't believe me, here's a hint. Mavis, you are the goddess of life, but do you remember who the god of death is?" Lucy questioned her. Mavis looked down and thought deeply.

Her fists clenched in frustration because no matter how hard she thought, she couldn't think of the person's face or name. "See? You were in love with the god of death. Your mother couldn't handle that so she sealed him away. She convinced you that a sacrifice would suffice to free him, and that's the real reason your sister died. She sacrificed herself to unseal Natsu's brother when you were the one ready to commit the sacrifice. She died right in front of you and your mother seeing the horrible deeds she'd caused and seeing your loved one was still sealed away, erased your memories and cursed Natsu. The god of death is named, Zeref", Lucy explained as short on words as she could to make it brief. Mavis's eyes released tears as she heard the name. "It aches, here", she muttered as she touched at the place her heart should be.

Lucy only looked down seeing her still with great confusion. She saw in Mavis's eyes a turmoil of emotion that before never showed. It was progress, however painful it may be. "Lucy, all of this because of love?" she questioned looking at her as she wiped her tears. "It isn't just about love. It's about what the god think is right. To your mother, it was blasphemy that two opposites be together. Life and death", the blonde explained. "I have to find out more. And I will", Mavis said determined as she brought Lucy into a hug. "Just don't make your mother question your behavior, she might try to make you forget what we've spoken of", Lucy smiled at her. Mavis only nodded. "Yes, she won't suspect a thing. Lucy, I'm extremely grateful to you. I am determined to return these painful memories because however much they hurt me, I'll still be able to know that I love and was loved", she smiled brightly.

"I'm sure your sister would be happy if you were able to feel again. You seemed so lost, and she'd appreciate you being able to remember the god you loved and the reason she made such a sacrifice", Lucy smiled at her. Mavis looked down with a nod before bidding her goodbye and leaving. The blonde gave a sigh of relief. Mavis seemed very accepting of the reality. She might have been suspecting something since she lost her sister. She stood up dusting her dress out of habits as she walked down the halls to see Natsu and Mavis at the door. She saw Mavis was shocked, and Lucy almost felt bad that she could hear their conversation. "Are you sure?!" Mavis said with tears at her eyes. "Yes, when I was dancing with Lucy. I saw her standing right behind her, looking at me with eyes of betrayal. She suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Everyone had seen her", Natsu explained.

So at the ball no one was actually staring at me, but rather their deceased princess had just appeared behind her while she and Natsu dance? 'Is that why he pushed me away? Because he felt he was betraying his previous love?' Lucy thought sadly looking down."Natsu…but she's-" Mavis began to say. "Mavis, everyone saw her. She's out there somewhere, and alive", he said as he held the princess's shoulders. "Do you still…love her?" she asked him in almost a whisper. Lucy felt her heart beat wildly in anticipation. She could feel her heart screaming for him to answer. "I 'did' love her, but I have Lucy now. And she means everything to me", he muttered with a soft smile. Mavis smiled softly. "Lucy's a wonderful human. She's worthy to be loved", Mavis explained. "If Asteria is alive, she has to understand that people moved on", Mavis explained as Natsu slowly nodded as she walked out.

"Asteria?" Lucy muttered a bit too loudly as Natsu looked up at her in surprise. "Lucy, how long were you there?" he asked worried, she had misunderstood. "Uh…when you talked about the name of Mavis's sister", Lucy lied. He walked up to her and grabbed her hand. "Everyone, has a surprise for you", he smiled changing the subject quickly which she greatly appreciated. She was to embarrassed to even look him in the eye.

~~xXXx~~

"We're going to your village tonight!" Wendy announced from the table. Lucy's eyes widened before a grin broke into her face. "R-Really?" she clapped. Natsu smiled softly. "We know you probably miss home and it's almost been a year since you arrived. And well before we had the ball, I overheard of the humans talking about some festival. And w-well, I t-thought maybe we c-could go", Natsu began to explain, stuttering over some of the words. Lucy seemed to brighten even more. "The Fire Dragon Festival! How exciting, it's been years since I've gone to one! It was always my favorite event" she smiled at them extremely grateful. "Fire Dragon Festival?" Natsu asked confused. "Yeah, it's a festival where we honor…uh", she paused slightly a furious blush on her cheeks.

Mira perked up instantly a smile spreading on her lips. "Oi, Lucy, what is it?" Mira giggled already sensing the girl's thumping heart. "W-well, uh…The festival was made to honor t-the fire god", she muttered nervously. Mira almost squealed in delight for Lucy had said the 'Fire Dragon Festival' was her favorite event. Natsu coughed awkwardly feeling shy. "You two act like a high school couple", Gray frowned, but then sighed realizing that Lucy was still the age of a high school girl. "Anyways, we should start getting ready! The festival will probably start soon. Make sure you wear the yukata! I spent a lot of time making those", Lisanna demanded with a laugh.

They all gave laughs as each of them raced to the restrooms to bathe. Natsu in the hurry pulled Lucy over his shoulder as he laughed loudly. Lucy shrieked at first in surprise before she started laughing. "No fair!" Wendy pouted following after Natsu. "What do you mean, Wendy? Lucy's human so she should have an extra advantage. Plus, she'll probably be our guide down on Earthland", Natsu chuckled as he set the blonde down to enter the bath first. After the whole ordeal, they'd finally gotten dressed. Lucy was in awe at the fine silk and cotton material of the hot pink yukata she wore with beautiful coral colored flower on the neck with some green leaves. She smiled as she tied her hair in a bun with a pink clip under to keep it place. She had just finished the last touches of her makeup as Natsu entered the room.

Lucy looked up at him as he gave her a grin. He wore a brown Yukata with darker brown spirals on it. "You ready? We're going now", he pointed towards the door and stretched his other hand for her to hold. "Natsu, but what will my people say when they see me? I'm scared", Lucy muttered as she took his inviting hand. "Don't worry, if anything, they'd be grateful for your bravery for their sake", he smiled assuringly. She closed her eyes for a second before she nodded and they went downstairs. A circle was in the front gates leading to the lighted up streets of her village. "Ready, Lucy-san?" Juvia said excitedly as she clutched to Gray's arm like usual. Lucy laughed as the goddess seemed way more excited than she was. Well the same could be said about all other gods as well. Erza had large smile and kept whispering to Jellal about the food.

Levy wondered aloud if they would have any books and Gajeel only tried to feign boredom, but he seemed eager to visit as well. Lisanna jumped up and down as Mira laughed at her clapping her hands. "Well then, shall we go?" Lucy smiled to them as they cheered. They ran through the circle, Lucy closed her eyes and as she opened them she almost felt tears at her eyes to see familiar faces. The gods looked around in awe seeing the various stands of food and games. "L-Lucy-san?!" a shocked voice called out to her. She looked around finding and older woman looking at her with wide teary eyes. "Mrs. Spetto!", Lucy waved. The old woman ran to hug her as if she had seen her rise from the dead. "You're alive and well!" she wailed loudly, catching the attention of the other townsfolk.

"Lucy-san!" many began to yell as the crowds crowded around her excitedly. The children especially pulled at her leg hugging her tightly. "You saved us! You really are our miracle!" some of them cheered clapping. The gods couldn't help, but smile at the display before them. Lucy was truly loved, and she was the kindest human in the eyes of her own people. "What about the fire god? Did he free you? He didn't hurt you or anything for our village's prosperity", Mrs. Spetto asked examining her face from side to side. Lucy smiled fondy glancing slightly at Natsu who seemed ashamed. "No, Mrs. Spetto, he was one the kindest and warmest gods. He took care of me as if I were something precious. " She smiled. Natsu perked up as a blush crept on his face. Lucy tried not to laugh as Mira was squealing in the back. Mrs. Spetto smiled pleased to find that Lucy was treated kindly.

"I'm so glad. I'm hoping you are here to stay", Mrs. Spetto said with hope. Lucy shook her head. "It's tempting, but it is my desire to return by the fire god's side as his bride. He is not forcing me. I want to be by his side", she explained fondly. Mrs. Spetto seemed surprised, and even wondered how Lucy was ever to return to the fire god's side. Lucy waved as she led the gods to look around. "Gray-sama, that fish is beautiful! Can we take it to our home?" she asked as she pulled him to the stand. "Meet us up a few streets down on the docks!" Lucy yelled to them as Gray gave her a thumbs up. Gajeel and Levy had run off soon after to a stand full of books and Gajeel was called to attention by the strength challenge besides the book stand. Wendy had begged Mira and Lisanna to take her to the goldfish catching game in which they eagerly agreed.

So now Natsu and Lucy were left by themselves to explore. Lucy looked around in awe as music played and children danced to the lively music. Natsu felt he could stare at her the whole night with the bright smile on her face and the twinkling in her eyes. He felt sort of guilty to have kept her up in his palace for so long and not given her the opportunity to choose to stay. But then again she had told the older woman from before that she desire to be by his side. He smiled brushing away the negative thoughts from his head as he dared slip his hand in hers. She looked up at him as soon as his fingers had tangled with hers and she smiled brightly a small blush on her cheeks, but she didn't separate her hands.

Natsu sighed blissfully and the smell of food filled his nose. His stomach growled in response, making the blonde beside him giggle. She pulled him up to many stands as he was delighted with the variety of delicious foods they offered. He gobbled them up quickly and Lucy had to contain her laugh when he had crumb of food on the sides of his mouth. She asked the man at the fried fish stand for a napking as she lifted it to swipe the crumbs from his face. "Better?" she asked with a small laugh. "Much better when you do it", he offered her a boyish grin. Some girls even dared to flirt with him, sending him winks and swaying their hips a bit more provocatively to allure him, but his eyes were stuck on the blonde for the whole time.

It made Lucy's heart swell with joy that he was so attentive with her despite there being pretty girls around. Once in a while, Natsu would feed his food to Lucy, but rather than cleaning of the whipped cream from the dessert from her face. He'd swipe it off with his thumb and lick it. She'd turn beat red while he laughed it off as if it were normal. To any person in the festival, they seemed like a normal couple, and she was relieved it felt that way. For at least at that moment, she felt they were equal. She had yet to confess her love as he did, but sometimes it felt actions were enough. But once she gained confidence, she'd surely tell him. "Hey, Luce, they have these awesome colored bottles on this stand and you throw these hoops and if you make it to three bottles, they let you have one!" Natsu cried amazed as if he were a small child.

Lucy snickered at his cute display. "Wait, for me there, while I get a drink", she smiled as he nodded slowy. She walked to the nearest stand and said while looking around, "may I have a lemonade?" The man said nothing as he served her the drink. "Here you go, miss…LUCY?!" the man said aloud. Lucy recognizing the voice, she had her mouth open in surprise. "F-Father", she muttered. Her father was working in one of the stands then. "But how? The fire god returned you safely. I'm so glad", he teared up as he took her in a hug. As much as Lucy wanted to be angry at him, she only felt relief that he had felt guilty in the way he sold her by the tightness of his hug. "I'm fine", she muttered as she sipped quietly at her drink and dropped a few coins in his hand.

She didn't even notice the glint of his eyes at seeing the money fall into his hand so casually. "I have to go", she said quickly running to Natsu's side who was eagerly watching the younger children play. Natsu had been successful in his first tries and won around 5 colored bottles before he was satisfied enough to move on. He'd puffed them out of his hands as Lucy hit him on the arm playfully. "Hey, no mystical power use here, mister", she teased as he pouted and apologized. "Well, look who came crawling back from the so called 'heavens' as people are saying around the festival", an high pitched voice called Lucy's attention. Lucy sighed heavily. That voice was definitely the mayor's daughter, Sandra. She was quite beautiful with long brown hair and emerald colored eyes, but her personality was foul.

"Sandra, you're here", Lucy hummed not interested in arguing with her. Natsu looked her up and down not finding her tone appropriate. She didn't seem like a big deal to him in the least. "Why, always dear. I sadly, can't say the same about you who had to be the bimbo sacrificed instead. I bet he's an ugly old man who had to resort to threaten us to get a bride and once he looked at you for six month, he knew you weren't so pretty. I on the other hand, would have appeased him too much", Sandra snickered. Lucy could feel the threatening aura that was coming from Natsu. She held his hand again reassuring that she could handle it. Sandra looked at their grabbed hands and she finally took notice of Natsu. She smiled at him, basically, devouring his being with her eyes. She was obviously interested.

"Well, hello there. Hadn't seen you before. I'm Sandra the rich daughter of the mayor and you are?" she asked in a flirtacious tone while playing with her hair. Natsu frowned slightly thrown off by her flirting technique. To him it was strange not use to human antiques like that. "Uh, I'm Natsu", he said simply and the blonde was relieved he hadn't presented his full title as the mighty fire god. "Nice name. So why don't you ditch the blonde and come have some fun with me?" She feigned she was whispering, but was purposefully wanting Lucy to hear. Natsu rose an eye brow in amused curiosity. "Uh, actually. I think I'd rather spend this festival with my beautiful fiancée", he smiled at the blonde who smiled shyly.

Sandra seemed to release a indignant gasp. "What?! Engaged with her? Are you telling me the pure Lucy is cheating on her so called 'god' of a husband?" she regained her shock to try and bad mouth her in front of the crowd surrounding them. Lucy felt a bit frightened as a crowd had began to gather around in curiosity. "Lucy, is that type of girl?" someone whispered looking at her with great disdain. "Poor Natsu, must have not known the kind of woman you are playing with sacred marriage like that", Sandra grinned. Natsu tried to hold back his anger as the brown haired girl. "I'm well aware of her situation. And simply because I don't find you attractive doesn't mean you get to bad mouth her good name", Natsu growled lightly.

Sandra seemed to be even more pissed off, but couldn't say anything further as the mayor himself stepped in between them with a few guards. "So you've returned, Lucy Heartfilia. Have you realized your place is to be my wife yet?" he asked her with a sickening smile. "I have not nor will ever become your wife. I refuse", the blonde said clenching her fists at her side angrily. "But it seems your father does realize where you belong if he has sold you at this moment to me once more", he said showing her the official document of 'ownership' over her person. Lucy felt her heart shatter. Her father had feigned guilt so she wouldn't suspect her betrayal. Natsu was furious at the moment. How could a father be so heartless as to sell his daughter for money?

He felt he was seeing the situation with the queen erasing Mavis's memories. The guards pulled her away from Natsu as he was thinking angrily. He looked up as Lucy yelled and thrashed. "Let me go. Natsu, help me!" she yelled. "The Fire God Natsu, won't come back for a simpleton like you. To be someone in society, you must marry me", he laughed loudly. Natsu snapped at that moment and he was engulfed in flames. People looked at him petrified. The guards in shock let Lucy go as she slumped weakly to the floor. "W-What a-are you?" the mayor muttered in no more than a squeak. "Can't you tell simply by the flames, human?" Natsu hissed under his teeth.

The mayor tried to speak, but simply fell to his knees. Everyone was still in awe as Natsu breathed in and calmed his flames as he went to stretch a hand out to the blonde still looking at him with tears falling down her face. Through the crowd the other gods passed by to get in the middle of the circle. "Natsu, what's wrong?" Gray asked fearing that Natsu might have gone too far. "It's just this despicable human just tried to force Lucy to be his wife after she was sold to him by her father again", he glared at said shaking man. The gods looked positively pissed. Lucy had been through so much already and they weren't just about to give her up. He then pointed to Sandra. "And this girl, trying to bad mouth Lucy by calling her a cheater", Natsu frowned heavily as Sandra squeaked in fear.

"Listen up all of you. This girl here, has sacrificed herself to be the bride of her village, to bring fertility and peace to your homes. Shall you ever doubt her, the gods shall bring their wrath upon you once more. She is not a cheater at all. She will be my wife soon. She will be the wife of I, the Fire God, Natsu", he proclaimed as the villager got on their knees to bow. The mayor stood up in a last act of defiance and as to believe they were only bluffing. "You're joking. You the fire god?" he chuckled as the guards joined in to laugh. Natsu looked up at him with a look of sympathy for how foolish he was being. He ignited his hand on fire as he shot towards the mayor, but it merely circled around him and returned to Natsu. Gray wanted to get their respect for their status as superiors gods and sent his ice to the sky as well as Juvia who summoned her water.

Gajeel shook the ground heavily as the villagers began to pray. "Natsu, just let it go. I just want to go home", Lucy muttered her voice barely a whisper. "Wendy, get us out of her, but…" Natsu told his sister, but whispered the last part. She nodded as she summoned her wind to transport them away. Lucy looked up to see they were actually at the docks. She looked to Natsu who briefly went to buy a caramel apple from the stands. "Look, this didn't go as planned, but at least let us finish it right", Natsu whispered as he placed and arm at her shoulder. Her eyes were watery as she smiled at him and nodded. "You're right", she said as she looked to see the parade of people dancing. Lucy felt her sadness fade as she gazed at the light shows and dancers.

Natsu bit into his apple glancing to at her slightly to see a warm smile had slipped onto her face again. Ocassionally she'd laugh at the comedians who'd make funny faces as they juggled. And after a while Natsu finally led her to the edge of the dock near the railings as the gods took their last chances to play games before the witnesses from before spotted them. "Seriously, this wasn't the way I wanted this to go. I just wanted you to see your home again", Natsu said scratching the back of his head. "I enjoyed it, Natsu. I did. You even protected me despite showing your true powers", Lucy smiled. "I never even cared about that. Even if they had seen the moment we arrived and knew I was the fire god, I wouldn't have care as long as you were by my side", he grinned as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

Lucy looked into his emerald irises seeing such genuine feelings expressed from his gaze. They were startled when the fireworks finally came up. It started with a blue one, but soon all sorts of colors were filling the sky brightly. "So beautiful", Lucy breathed amazed. Natsu looked at her with a fond expression as he reached to grasp her chin gently. "But none of that can compare to how beautiful you are", he whispered as he leaned to capture her lips gently. The fireworks continued to fly behind them as they didn't part for what seemed like forever. But once they did, he looked at her with a soft look and admiring eyes. "I…I love you, Luce", he muttered as her eyes widened. He didn't even let her respond as his lips met her again just as softly and loving as they stayed in the same embrace.

Crystal: Well, I'll end it there. This chapter is the longest so far. And for those of you wondering why its rated 'M', there will be a lemon in the chapters to come. Next chapter will get back to the plot with a tremendous twist. REVIEW! And sorry I wasn't able to answer or read reviews!


	7. A haunting past

Crystal: AH! I know I haven't updated anything so far! Please forgive me! I have been having a rough time getting ideas running in my head and I finally took a day now that I'm back on campus to get all the stories going. Be warned this is might get you a tad sad. There's going to be a lot of hurting. And please no flames for this chapter that'll get pretty intense.

 **Tumblr: celestialgoddesslucy**

A haunting past

"Natsu…do you really mean that?" Lucy muttered as their lips had parted from each other. Natsu's eyes shined so brightly as they stared down at her with such an intensity. She wanted to look away at how they pierced her, but the beautiful emerald irises kept her gaze locked. "I do", he uttered as he hugged her against him. Lucy's eyes widened. She heard the bustling crowd begin to surround them. They had been found and Natsu detached from her simply to shroud them and the others in a wave of flames that transported them back to the Fire Palace. Lucy could feel the atmosphere change almost at once. "We're sorry, Lucy-san", Juvia muttered almost ashamed. Lucy turned to find the gods bowing to her in apology.

"What are you apologizing for?" Lucy asked confused. Erza had a sad smile on her face as she was hugged by Jellal. Gajeel, Levy, Mirajane, and Lisanna also averted their gazes from her. "I already told you. We wanted to make this night the best for you. You hadn't seen the human world in almost a year now and we messed it up with our presence being discovered", Natsu interjected as he frowned. Lucy felt herself smile widely. "But you guys are wrong… This isn't the best day and it will never be", Lucy began to explain as the gods looked down. "It's because the best days of my life has been spent here at the palace with all of you. I miss home, but being here with all of you has made me extremely happy", Lucy finished with a bright smile. The gods lightened up as they ran to squish her in a hug.

"Hey! You idiots are too close to her!" Natsu yelled as he was squished in between them as well. Simultaneously, they all laughed, and it seemed like the dispute from not so long ago was really far into the past. But none of them would have ever realized the two shadows lurking nearby. Rogue had a devilish smile on his face as a new face was next to him. A god resembling a teen like Rogue. His eyes were an ice blue and his hair was spiky and ash blonde. "Well my dear brother, her Grace has assigned us to make the fire god rendered weak. What better weakness, but to use the girl of his nightmares to bring him into obedience and return the foolish mortal to where she belongs, Sting, God of law and order", Rogue mentioned as the blonde smirked.

"Certainly, the only people above the law besides myself is the royal family. I will ensure that her majesty subdues the savage gods. Natsu-san, may have been a prodigy, but now he needs to be put back into his place. The girl is no problem. He will lose interest according to my plan, and who knows, she suits my taste and is certainly beautiful", Sting grinned. "This won't be a problem. Isn't that right Princess Asteria?" Sting chuckled as he directed his attention to what looked a girl around the same age as them behind them unconscious and floating in the air. She had long blond locks to her hips that were straight and her bangs covered straight across her forehead. She looked troubled as if having terrible nightmares. "It's okay, soon all your worries and fears will leave", Rogue whispered.

~~xXXx~~

The next morning, the gods seemed to be missing in exception of Natsu. After placing on a white dress, Lucy strolled out to the room to enter the dining room. She was surprised to see lots of maids bustling around. She usually only saw two or three at the most, but today there were more and even more servants than before. One of the maids approached Lucy pulling her by the wrist. "Come on child. Don't just stand there! Get to bringing out the plates for the master and the mistress", the maid urged her as he pushed her into the kitchen. She blinked in confusion as she followed along with what she was told. It was certainly a change of routine that she didn't mind. "May I cook?" she asked.

"Um, are you experienced? Master Natsu, won't be pleased if the food taste foul", the maid huffed as she placed the pans on the stove. Lucy nodded taking over the kitchen and beginning to cook a large fish by scaling it and frying it carefully. After cutting a few vegetables, she made some white rice and covered it to make sure it was steamed. She could hear Natsu's voice kind of demanding the food. Lucy rolled her eyes. Natsu had always been a heafty eater and she smiled to herself as she placed the contents of the food on the plates. "Hurry! The master is getting impatient", another maid shot her a glare as Lucy tried her best not to get frustrated. She took the trays and walked swiftly out to the dining room. "Master, please excuse this foolish girl's tardiness! Shall I retrieve the mistress?" the maid who'd glared at her bowed as Natsu sighed.

"He doesn't mind if it's me. Good morning Natsu", Lucy giggled placing the trays of food on the table. Natsu stood startled as he looked at her with wide eyes. "Lucy! What are you doing in the kitchen?!" Natsu said almost outraged. "Well, I was sort of dragged there, and so I decided to cook the food", she smiled sheepishly. The god had suddenly turned to the maid in anger. "How dare you make my fiancée cook the meals and drag her in like a mere servant?!" he yelled as the lower soul cowered in fear. Lucy immediately interfered. "Natsu, calm down. She didn't force me! I wanted to make you food", she blushed furiously and the fire god had to retract in shock as he too developed a dark blush. "Y-You're the mistress?! Please forgive me and excuse me", the lower soul maid scrambled back into safety.

Lucy and Natsu sat as they began to eat. They kept glancing at each other throughout the meal and recalling the events from the night before. Instinctively Lucy had reached to touch her lips and Natsu had stared openly at her action. Once they had both caught each other's eyes, they went back to chewing quickly at their food. "This is amazing, Luce!" Natsu had mumbled in between chews as Lucy nodded pleased that he had enjoyed the meal. "Where's everyone?" Lucy questioned suddenly feeling the quiet in the room get to her. "Well they did stay for quite a while here, Luce. They had kingdoms of their own to attend, and they said they'd come back in a few minutes anyway. Not that we need them", Natsu pouted cutely. Lucy had to refrain from squealing at just how cute the fire god could actually be.

A sudden thought came to the blonde as she remembered what she'd heard from Natsu when he'd spoken with Mavis. "So...umm…Asteria, when did you meet her?" she mumbled softly as she placed a carrot into her mouth. Natsu paused his chewing as his eyes looked at her wearily. For a moment, Lucy almost had her gaze waver and felt stupid for bringing out a painful question so selfishly. She couldn't help it. After all, what kind of woman had enticed the great fire god? "You don't have to answer…I", she began to mumble. "No…it's fine. You should know", Natsu sighed as he put his fork down on the plate. The blonde gulped heavily and began to fidget with her hands. The maids were being annoying by taking longer to remove their plates from the table with the idea of catching any glimpse they could of the gossip. Of course, one glare from Natsu was enough to send them running into the kitchen.

"There is a ceremony every time a god and goddess bare a child. All gods of every class gather in hopes that their child will be blessed with tremendous power and control. Even the royal family has some children who have fallen to disgrace because the fountain of destiny chooses what they will rule and who", Natsu began to explain. Lucy leaned in very curious as to the relation of this called ceremony has anything to do with Asteria. "In this ceremony, a god or goddess must wait until their bodies reach the human physical and age wise form of a five year old", he continued as the blonde could visualize the story.

 _Flashback_

" _Welcome all! I greet you with the upmost joy to the new coming ceremony that will decide the fate of our children. I have my own child who's fate shall also be decided by our great fountain oracle", a woman wearing a snow white gown proclaimed ecstatically. However, many of the gods present were highly nervous given that in previous ceremonies a child had to be given away to another family that fit the class of god the fountain assigned. It was how it worked in the heavens. If you were given a class of god considered lowly even if your family was of high godly rankings you had to remain with your kind. However, given that a lowly god couple bared a child who was considered of high rank, the family would be permitted to be then in the care of their child if they grew up and chose to accept them._

 _The ranks were determine by your importance to both the heavens and the earth. The low class gods were considered the gods that had to do with anything that was man made or cultivated by man like wine, grapevines, and other things of the sort. The middle class gods were those who were created by desires and hopes of the people like war and prosperity. The high class gods were those that were a part of the Earth. The gods who had the power to do what the two lower classes could and still possess the power to control the people. But even in the high class there was two farther above, Those gods that controlled the elements were by far one of the most important because they could shape the earth as they pleased and could render all the gifts of any god at will, but the ones who were considered almost rulers if not for the presence of the royal family would be the gods of creation such as death and life._

 _The children were lined up along with their parents as each rose with good hopes. A 5 year old Natsu stood with his parents and older brother. Natsu looked at his parents with an innocent and nervous look. His mother, with long pink locks and dazzling brown eyes smiled down at him. "Do not fear, my child", she whispered to him. She was a goddess of middle rank, the goddess of the hunt. His father placed a hand firmly on his shoulder as they seemed to be approaching the fountain. He was a god of middle rank as well and was a type of war god. Natsu nodded turning back and felt another hand wrap around his shoulders. Natsu looked up to find his older brother, Zeref, looking at him gently. He had turned out to be a high class god and one feared by many. The god of death himself._

" _Little brother, don't be scared. I'm sure you'll be blessed with tremendous power. After all, the fountain only brings out what has been sealed inside you. It does not grant you your power, it only releases it and makes you take your place among the gods", he had whispered encouragingly as Natsu smiled brightly and nodded. But his attention was called as he saw her. The little goddess stepping up to the fountain and entering it. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her. The little soon to be goddess was trembling and looked so pitiful in the eyes of the other gods. Some seemed to smirk because this child was none other than the queen's child. She had even stumbled a bit as her almost white locks got in her face. The fountain was empty, but what flowed out of it was supposed to be your power or what you ruled over._

 _Natsu blinked confused as the girl finally took a stance in the fountain and turned to all the gods who bowed their heads and began to mutter the holy words to awaken the fountain. "We the gods hereby summon you, fountain of destiny. Show us this child's fate", they all muttered in unison. At some point the girl made eyes contact with Natsu and as he smiled at her, she returned the favor after a sudden shock and her trembling stopped all at once. Before anyone had time to process a white light shot out of the fountain and rose to the sky illuminating the sky with what seemed like diamonds. "What are those?" the gods yelled in awe. "Stars", the girl smiled confidently. "Stars, that guide and heal and give hope. I am Asteria, the goddess of the stars", she said almost in a trance as her hazel eyes glowed a vibrant yellow._

 _The gods kneeled before her immediately. She was of course, a high class goddess. She was a holy presence to everyone. "Princess Asteria!" they chimed in their bows. All at once the glow disappeared as the girl blinked in confusion. She giggled as she looked to Natsu with a blush on her face and even gave a small wave. Natsu scratched the back of his head timidly as Zeref chuckled behind him. "It's your turn, silly", Zeref laughed as Natsu finally got back to reality. Natsu felt confident after seeing how Asteria had held herself well and proceeded to the fountain with his fears lingering, but well kept. The other gods didn't know what to expect. For one, his parents were middle class gods, but on the other hand his brother was one of the gods of creation._

 _They repeated the same phrase as with Asteria as the fountain seemed to take a long time to respond. For a moment a long silence took place. The fear began to consume Natsu, but everything suddenly began to tremble. The fountain soon erupted like a volcano as lava spilled from its inside. Fire engulfed Natsu as he fell under a trance his eyes glowing red and fierce. Gasps of shock were heard around as many of the god whispered amongst each other. "Another high class of the elements?!" they almost chanted in hysterics clearly appalled. "I am Natsu, the God of Fire", he chanted before the lava and fire all at once disappeared. "Yay, Natsu!" he managed to see Asteria chant as he gave her a thumbs up and a childish grin to which she only giggled in response._

 _End of Flahsback_

"So you fell in love with her since you were even five years born a god?" Lucy questioned in pure shock. Natsu remained quiet, but nodded. Lucy began to feel the doubt surge. The fire god has existed for millions of years now, so he's loved Asteria for an eternity. How could she even be a comfort to him? How could she beat a love that lasted forever? As if reading her thoughts Natsu held her hand. "You will never compare to her. You are you. She's in the past. She has been for a long time now. You are by my side now and that's all that matters", he smiled gently as he leaned to kiss her forehead. A maid interrupted their moment coming to enter in a panic. "Lord, a young sickly goddess has arrived at the door. She is highly feverish and in need of attention", she scrambled about as Lucy and Natsu looked at each other before hurrying to the door.

Indeed as they arrived a girl was on her side on the floor holding her uppers body up by her hands as she struggled to stand. Lucy ran to help her up as the sickly goddess looked at her with a gentle smile. Lucy felt a tug of sorts. An almost familiarity, but she knew well that she'd never met or seen the young girl in her life. She heard silence and she looked up to see Natsu just standing there with an extremely shocked expression. Lucy was bemused by his silence and his frozen stance. "N-Natsu?" the blonde tried calling his attention, but was reduced speechless when tears began to fall down his face. She didn't know how to react. She'd never seen Natsu cry since she even arrived at the Fire palace. He began to take hesitant steps forward as he muttered something that made Lucy pale.

"A-Asteria?" he muttered as tears continued to flow down his cheeks. Lucy looked back and forth between the girl she'd been holding to Natsu. The girl in her weakened state looked up as she also began to weep. "Natsu…my love", she cried as she stepped forward falling straight into Natsu's arms unconscious. The fire god slowly slid to his knees still holding Asteria against him as he held onto her as if letting go would make her fade away. Hurt, was the only thing the blonde bride could feel at seeing the display. If this was Asteria, the love of Natsu's life, where did that leave her? He could have said the things he said out of the resignation that he thought he'd never regain Asteria, but to have her in his arms again? There was no doubt in her mind that he'd pick her.

She felt the sting in her eyes that promised tears. The fire god was still lost in the moment of his lost love finally in his arms, but he knew for a fact that his love was Lucy was now and hopefully would forever be his present. He looked up to see her in tears. "Lucy? You're crying", he muttered. She shook her head wiping the tears as if not believing they were there. "I don't belong here anymore. You have Asteria once more. I hope she brings you happiness", the blonde muttered as she ran out the palace doors. "Lucy!" Natsu yelled behind her as he tried to run after her, but the Asteria clutched tightly onto his arm as she seemed to still have a high fever. "Don't leave me", she muttered in her troubled sleep.

~~xXXx~~

Lucy ran down the outside of the palace knowing not where she'd end up. To her surprise, she ended up at the place where she'd been transported to her village. She glanced back at the palace. She didn't belong here anymore. Maybe she never did in the first place. "Didn't I tell you, mortal", a voice interrupted her thoughts as she turned around startled. "The god from my dream!" she yelled backing away. "Is that what the gods told you? That it was just a dream? It was very much real, but because Natsu didn't want to lose a toy that reminded him of his beloved, he did all he could to make you believe it was all a dream. You were nothing, but a tiny comfort, but as you noticed his true love is back with him and you are no longer needed", Rogue muttered feigning sympathy.

"Shut up!" the blonde yelled as tears poured furiously down her face. "But don't cry. I can help you. Make you forget everything about this place, about the gods, about Natsu. I can take away your pain, the painful memories and the love for the Fire God. I'll take you back to your village", Rogue grinned as he neared Lucy. Lucy looked down momentarily before looking at Rogue with teary eyes. "You can do that?" She questioned falling miserably into his trap. He nodded to her and she only bit her lip as if in thought. "Please, God Rogue, help me forget!" She finally pleaded to him holding onto his hands and for a moment, Rogue felt a current run through him at the touch of the mortal. A wave of familiarity at her touch almost convinced him to forget his mission.

"A-Alright", he finally motioned placing a hand at her forehead. Sleep seemed to consume Lucy as she looked at Rogue with a gentle smile that startled him. "Thank you", she whispered before she went slack in his arms. He felt guilt seem to consume him. But how could a mortal even make him feel such a pitiful emotion? He shook the thoughts away before he opened a portal to Earthland and went inside with the unconscious blonde in his arms.

~~xXXx~~

"My lord, she's very sick", the maid responded sadly as others tended to Asteria's sick state. "Take good care of her. Where is the mistress?" Natsu asked one them. "Lord, the mistress hasn't returned from when she ran out", the maid responded as panic filled Natsu. "Do not leave the princess unattended", Natsu called out almost exiting the room, but was met with the sight of Sting and Rogue. "What are you two doing here?" Natsu growled clenching his fists as fire slowly eased its way onto them. "Well we just came to finish our business, Lord Natsu", Sting chuckled. "What do you mean?" the fire god asked them as he saw the two male enter further into the room. "I came to retrieve the remains of the soul of poor Asteria", Sting almost pouted sadly.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Natsu felt himself pale. "Well you see, Lord Natsu, when a god or goddess dies the part of their soul that even makes them holy and powerful is passed on to me until the people wish to create another goddess or god to take their place through their desires and prayers. As of now no one has wished for the creation of another god and so when Rogue manipulated Mavis to give Asteria's soul a body, this was the result. She'll die of course because after all, this is only a shard of her soul", Sting grinned as Natsu looked to the bed in disbelief as Asteria's body disintegrated into shards of tiny light before merging into a ball and floating into Sting's hands.

"You…Bastards!" Natsu exploded in a rage as flames engulfed his entire being. He was going to kill them for playing with Asteria and Mavis like that. The curse of his burden was beginning to act up and his rage was again beginning to blind him. "Stop. Unless you want to fix your beloved", Rogue chuckled as Natsu seemed to calm down remembering Lucy. "Where is she? What have you done to her?!" the fire god demanded to know. "I just did what was asked of me. She begged me to seal her memories to make her forget that she loved you. Asteria, was back with you, and it was killing her to see you with her and so I couldn't reject the wish of the poor mortal and she's back to where she belongs. In her village, with her father", Rogue smirked as the pink haired male shook his head in shock.

"Now we'll retire to give the good news to the queen. We bid you well, Lord Natsu", they both bowed mockingly before disappearing. Natsu fell to his knees pain and rage consuming him. He let out a deafening roar before he began to shoot his flames around the whole room that burst into flames. His screams of pain and loss could be heard all around as multiple footsteps came into the room. "Natsu!" Erza's voice yelled, but it was in vain as the pained yells continued. None of the gods could so much as near him and none could understand what had gotten him in such a rampage and state of hurt. His curse was almost fully unleashed and almost left him in state when he first realized Asteria died. "Natsu please!" Wendy cried trying to near him, but Jellal tried holding her back.

She refused to be held back as she got closer and closer. She could feel the intense heat burning her, but she continued to go. "Natsu, stop! Think of Lucy!" she yelled as Natsu finally looked at her with wide eyes. Everyone was startled as they saw the flames extinguish and tears fall down the fire god's eyes. Wendy finally reached him as Natsu hugged her tightly against him. "Rogue and Sting…used Asteria's soul to deceive Lucy and I…they made Lucy cry…They made her go away and forget me", he muttered before sobs escaped his lips. "We'll get her back", Gray muttered angrily as Juvia held onto Gray's shoulders. The gods were pissed. The queen had just waged war with some of the most powerful gods of the heavens.

"Such vulgar tactics to hurt, Natsu. She isn't worthy of being queen", Mirajane felt anger rise within her. "The queen will face justice", Erza clenched her fists as Jellal agreed. Everyone was determined to ease Natsu's pain. Even Wendy seemed angry, but Natsu was so vulnerable at the moment, he wouldn't be able to lead them unless the blonde was back at his side. "Lucy, come back to me" the fire god muttered.

Crystal: Alright, so again sorry for my long absence. I hope this chapter was still to your liking and I made it longer to make up for some time. Review peeps!


	8. Forgotten

Crystal: So I've gotten a spur of ideas now that I posted the previous chapter and now I have a good idea of where this will be going next. As always review peeps and if you can follow me on Tumblr at: **celestialgoddesslucy**

 **P.S: This is finally the chapter where there is a LEMON! Be warned! After all, I did say it was rated 'M'. No flames for the lemon please!**

Forgotten

"Lucy! Lucy!" a man's worried voice kept calling the unconscious blonde that lay amongst cotton sheets. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she suddenly could not comprehend where she was or what she had been doing right before she woke up. She was so confused because as she tried to recall the events from before she found so many other things were missing. She finally looked at the man beside her on the bedside. He brought her into his arms a sigh of relief as she blinked completely lost. It was becoming an overwhelming sensation to the point that she began to cry. "Oh, Lucy, what's wrong?" he questioned her gently. "I'm sorry, but I'm so lost. I don't know who you are."

"W-What? Lucy, I'm your father Jude", Jude responded a little startled by his daughter's loss of recognition, but still kept her in his arms. "My father?" she asked almost hesitantly. She somehow felt off like she was supposed to be mad, but instead she only smiled and returned the hug. "My child, we happened to find you unconscious by the riverbank and I was so afraid that you could have been dead", Jude explained to her. "Oh, I'm sorry to have worried you, but where was I before all of this? I feel like I've been in a dream for so long. I don't remember anything", she whispered. "My child, you are the bride of-" her father began to explain before another voice piped in.

"You are my bride, Lucy", a man entered the room. It was a short plump man. His grin at her made shivers reach down her spine. He gave her a very foul aura. "Y-Your bride?" she questioned clearly unbelieving, but yet it came off as confusion. Was she really this man's bride? "I am the mayor of this village, my wife. My dear, we were supposed to be wedded today, but you said that you wanted to give your thanks to the gods for giving you the blessing of marriage to me, the love of your life, as you had said, I was joyous for you to do so", the man feigned sadness. Lucy looked down as if almost ashamed for doubting him.

"But then you went missing for quite a few hours and we found you unconscious. My heart yearned for you, but alas we may resume our wedding", the mayor smiled. The blonde strained a smile before standing and holding onto the mayor's hand. "I'm sorry to have worried you as well. I am fine now and we may proceed to our marriage. I may not remember, but if I truly did say I love you then I must have", she muttered. Her heart seemed to ache. Her words seemed so wrong directed at the man before her, but as she looked at her father he had nodded in approval. There was no way her father could possibly lie to her, right? She looked to the mayor once more smiling gently. He took her face in his hands as he leaned down to kiss her, but she moved her face to the side as his lips landed on her cheek.

"You should get ready, my love. The maids are waiting for you. I can no longer wait for the moment that you will finally be mine", he whispered so huskily in her ear and a disgust seemed to arise in her. But why did she feel so uncomfortable? She shook the feeling of emptiness as she was guided by the maids upstairs. As she was placed in a white gown and her hair fixed she heard the door open to see a girl enter the scene. Long brown locks and emerald eyes that were so familiar. "So did he finally dispose of you like I said he would? You belong with an old fart like my father. That's the best someone like you can get and deserves", she chuckled. The blonde blinked in confusion as a veil was attached to the elegant bun her hair was in.

"Excuse me, but you are?" Lucy questioned confused by how rude this girl was being. "Don't play stupid, Lucy. I'm the mayor's daughter, Sandra. Did that sexy man of a fire god finally realize that you are totally worthless as a bride and send you back?" She asked with a malicious smile. "Fire god? I really don't know what you're talking about Miss Sandra. I just awoke today and all I know is that I'm supposed to be marrying your father. I have no idea who the fire god is. No one does", she muttered almost disappointed that she didn't understand what Sandra was talking about. Sandra actually seemed startled. "Did you…lose your memory?" she asked almost in pity. The blonde looked down and finally raising her head to the brown head she nodded.

Sandra remained silent as if in contemplation or even as if having an internal battle with herself before she simply walked out. The blonde was more overwhelmed then ever at the fact that no one was telling her what she didn't remember. "Miss Lucy, you look beautiful", one of the maids responded, but Lucy had completely muted them as she seemed to suddenly get a vision. A man completely obscured with only the detail of gentle smile and very warm hands. Her head began to ache painfully as she clung to her head with a hand. "Are you feeling ill, Miss Lucy?" the same maid question in worry. "It's okay, just a small headache", she smiled as the maid nodded to her. She headed to sit at the bed as she couldn't place the image.

Sandra had mentioned that the fire god had gotten rid of her. But who was he? But that could only mean she had been a bride of sacrifice, but how was that possible when she was to marry the mayor of the village? A knock at the door finally signaled her that it was time. She opened the door slowly as a maid handed her a bouquet of white roses and lilies. She took it gratefully as she was then met with the sight of her father finely dressed. He strained a smile at her as he stretched out his arm to her. She took it and smiled innocently at him. It was breaking his heart for he had deceived his daughter for the third time and he hated it.

They walked out the mansion of the mayor and into a luxurious carriage. The whole way Lucy felt a gloom reach her. The sky was immensely dark and in chaos as heavy rain poured heavily upon the Earth. Lucy tried looking outside the window and was met with extremely chilly air. She retracted holding her arms. "It's really cold out and the rain is pouring heavily. I hope the gods aren't cursing my marriage", Lucy muttered as she looked to Jude who remained silent. Upon arrival, both people in the carriage look appalled by the fact that the wedding ceremony was to take place in the shrine of the fire god. Jude's expression became grim and more guilt consumed him at the fact that his daughter still seemed oblivious to remember that the fire god was the one she was to be with.

The mayor had given him a large amount of money after Lucy had been taken to change in exchange for keeping secret the fact that she was the fire god's bride. "Wow, the fire god's shrine remains as beautiful as ever. It seems he hasn't been destroying our lands as today rain has fallen", she smiled a bit the coachman helped her get off the carriage. Jude nodded giving her a smile. "Indeed the fire god must have had a change of heart because of someone", he said almost gently knowing well the blonde was the one who had warmed the heart of the god.

If it wasn't for her none of them could have survived another wave of heat or starvation. Her kindness that could warm the hearts of anyone had even been capable of making a mighty god become compassionate and understanding. How could he be so selfish and greedy as to do this to his own daughter? His only vivid image of his wife who had left this world with only Lucy to be left behind to a life of suffering. He just couldn't understand how he had been so blind. He decided that it was finally time to fix his wrong doings and he would let Lucy return to the man she truly loved and belonged with.

At the front, was the mayor with a smug grin on his face at finally getting his way and marrying Lucy. The whole village looked at her with sadness as they were aware and threatened by the mayor to keep quiet of what they knew. As Lucy was walking up the aisle prepared with a red carpet, her father couldn't take the guilt anymore. "Lucy, when I let go you must run", he whispered suddenly. She was startled by his words as she questioned him. "But why?" she asked not pleased with the simple request. "He is not the person you were supposed to be marrying. You are the fire god's bride, but he took advantage of your memory loss to get you to accept his marriage proposal", he explained completely ashamed for his betrayal. "B-But a fire god's bride? Me?" she began to protest before her father stopped mid-way down the aisle. "Child, just listen to me and run!" he hissed as he suddenly pushed Lucy.

"What do you think you're doing, Jude?!" The mayor yelled outraged. "Run!" Jude told her as she squeaked and began to run back. "Guards! Get her!" The mayor yelled as a few men began to run afterwards only to be blocked by the villagers. "Lucy, run!" They all urged her with wide smiles even when the guards began to hit them. The blonde's eyes filled with tears as she was tempted to stop the violence, but her father's eyes shown a gentle smile even as he was held by two guards. "Don't make this in vain", he had mouthed to her as she ran out into the rain and towards the woods.

She didn't know for how long she had run, but she finally stopped as her soaked hair stuck to her forehead. Why had she run? She didn't even know if what her father had said was true. Could it be that she somehow knew that there was someone waiting for her, someone that she truly loved? She leaned against a tree completely exhausted and out of breath. She used a gloved hand to pull at the bun she had on letting her blonde locks loose as she threw the veil to the side. She was relieved for the moment, but at the same time she had realized she was completely lost in the forest. She looked around, but the pouring rain hid any sort of an escape or clearing.

She stepped forward slightly before her wrist was pulled on harshly. "I found you, damn wench!" the mayor hissed as he pulled her. "Let me go!" the blonde yelled pulling at her arm with all her might. If anything, her struggle angered him as he threw her onto the floor. "I'm sure the fire god hasn't touched you. I'll make sure to make you mine before he does", he grinned pleased to see her horrified face as she tried to crawl back. "No, stop! Don't come any closer!" she yelled, fear overtaking all of her senses. He neared her like a predator cornering his pray as she hit the back of a tree with no escape. "You had to realize that you were born to be mine", he muttered sickly sweet.

She had tears pouring down her face as the mayor grabbed a hold of her, his face dangerously close to her. And before she even realized what she had said she muttered one word. "Natsu." Before neither of the people involved realized fire engulfed the surrounding area. The mayor was shocked and retracted as he looked around believing this was his end. He looked around desperately for the source that could have caused a fire in the woods despite the heavy rains. He looked back to find Natsu standing in front of the blonde. "How dare you touch my bride? I am the Fire God Natsu, and yet you still dare to defy a god?!" He roared angrily. The mayor was literally shivering in fear as Lucy stared up at the beautiful stranger before her.

"Who are you?" she whispered once more as he took her hands gently and helped her up. "My Lucy, you're safe. Please come home to me", he whispered to her almost desperately. Her heart thumped immensely at this man's words, but she couldn't comprehend why. He was so warm and looked so desperate. He knew well she did not remember, but he still held onto the hope that this was all just a dream and that the blonde couldn't possibly forget him. He gently lifted his hands to her face and leaned down to capture her lips in a sweet kiss. Her eyes were wide in shock, but she found this touch and this contact so familiar before it call suddenly came back to her. She closed her eyes and wrapped her hands around his neck tightly as tears poured down her face.

"Natsu, you came back for me?" she cried, her eyes shaking as they finally parted. "Lucy, you remember me?" he asked surprised as he pulled her tightly against him. "I do, Natsu!" she smiled so beautifully that the god felt his heart would jump out of his chest. "Come home", he whispered to her as the mayor took their distraction to run away in complete fear. They ignored him as the moment they were having was much too emotional for either of them to understand. "What about, Asteria?" the blonde questioned feeling hurt invade her once more. "I already told you. You are my present, Luce. Only you. Whatever I felt for Asteria is in the past, and either way, Sting and Rogue used a part of her soul to trick you into believing that once Asteria was here you would no longer fit in the picture", Natsu explained.

Lucy gasped at his words feeling completely stupid for not having analyzed the situation like she should have. Rogue had definitely used her insecurities efficiently and because of it she could see the hurt evident in Natsu's emerald irises. "Natsu, I'm so sorry", she began to weep holding onto him as tears poured down her face. He simply reached down to wipe the tears away a gentle smile plastered on his lips. "You don't need to apologize. I am extremely happy that I could reunite with you once more and that Rogue could not make you forget me", he kissed her forehead. "This proves that not any spell could erase how much I yearned for you. Natsu, I have to say it now… that I… I… I love you", she said her eyes full of desperation. His eyes widened in realization.

This was the first time since the blonde had gotten to the palace that she'd actually said those words to him. Lucy love him as much as he loved him. His heart swelled with joy and he didn't hesitate to gently take her face in his hands and kiss her sweetly as his flames engulfed them. As soon as their lips parted, the blonde realized they were finally home. Home. Her true home by Natsu's side. "Lucy-san!" Wendy suddenly cried as she hugged tightly onto her furiously crying. "Wendy, don't cry", the blonde hushed her as she passed her hand gently down Wendy's locks. The sky goddess was reduced to sniffling as she held tightly onto the blonde before the other gods ran to join their hug.

"Lucy, we're so glad to have you back!" Lisanna smiled as Mira laughed in relief. "Juvia and Gray tried to delay that wedding of yours by making the weather crazy as we tried convincing Natsu to rescue you", Levy chuckled sheepishly. Gajeel rolled his eyes unamused by the memory of a stubborn fire god. "Well I'm so glad you're safe", Erza jumped in as Jellal nodded in confirmation wrapping his arm around Erza's waist. "Hey, get the hell off her. I'd like to have some time alone with Lucy", Natsu whined his jealously dripping in his tone of voice. The gods chuckled as they parted from the blonde whose hand was grabbed by Natsu. He pulled her down the corridors until they reached their shared room.

The blonde looked curiously at the god whose face had turned determined as he pulled her inside the bedroom. Natsu closed the door to embrace Lucy once more in a tight hug as if she'd disappear if he let go. Their eyes suddenly met and it was as if they knew that this was it. So loving were their expressions as they finally understood what they both wanted at that moment. Their lips met once more, but the kiss was more passionate and needy. Lucy wrapped her hands around Natsu's neck as he lifted her gently from the ground and carried her onto their bed. They didn't part as Natsu dared to let his hands roam down the delicate and smooth skin of her legs as he slipped his hands under the tattered white gown. Lucy gasped at the warm feeling of his hands on her as she passed her own down his chest and torso not once parting their lips if only once to breathe.

Her simple touches incited a growl from him as desire for the beautiful woman increased. He simply slid of her dress helping her slide out of it before throwing it aside. Even with simply being left in her undergarments, the blonde was terribly embarrassed as she tried covering herself with her hands only for Natsu to burn off whatever clothing she had left. "W-Why did you d-do that?!" she squeaked her face burning. The fire god simply smirked and used a hand to pin her wrist above her head. She was finally exposed to him and she looked so beautiful. "D-Don't look", she whispered bashfully, but as if hearing the opposite he devoured her whole being with his eyes, memorizing every curve and the look of her skin.

He leaned down and took a delicate breast into his mouth, his tongue flicking on her nipple as she gasped in pleasure. After all, it was her first time, and everything he seemed to be doing with his mouth left her burning with a desire for more. She squirmed under his assault completely dwelling in the sensation. "N-Natsu, please", she muttered. "Please, what?" he whispered leaning to kiss up her neck as he asked the question almost teasingly. "L-Let me t-touch you", she almost begged and he couldn't help, but comply as her hands slid quickly into his hair as she pulled his face to hers to continue their fiery kissing session. Natsu couldn't get enough of her as he passed his hands down her sides as she shivered in delight under his feathery touches.

He finally reach to caress her thighs as she looked at him with a glazed and lustful look. Without a warning he reached down with his fingers to touch her core. She moaned as her head slipped back. "There", she choked as her breathing began to quicken. The fire god, delighted with her pleasured moan, decided to take it further and went to suck on her breast once more as his fingers grasped her clit. She moaned once more tightening her grip on the sheets below her. She felt her body was on fire and the pooling sensation down below was making her go crazy. He retracted from her as she whined at the loss of the pleasurable sensation. He saw him stand as she watched him slide of his pants and finally underwear. She blushed furiously as she noticed his manhood.

She had never understood what girls had always talked about some size, but by the looks of the fire god's manhood, she guessed this is what they meant. He grinned seeing her lick her lips. "Like what you see?" he asked her as she blushed furiously and looked away. He stalked his way towards her once more climbing on top of her again as he pulled her chin to have her gaze meet his. "I'll show you the true power of the fire god", he teased as he sucked at her neck. She felt her body stiffen at such daring and she seemed to feel even more anticipation of what was to come. He positioned his manhood at her core before he slowly pushed into her, but not before kissing her once more if only to block out her scream of pain.

Tears poured down her face and Natsu could smell the faint odor of spilled blood. "Shh, it'll feel good soon, I promise", he kissed her tears away as she nodded putting her trust in him. Once he had fully sheathed himself into her, he had to contain from thrusting into her. When she had finally adjusted, she had nudged him to proceed and as he slipped out and back in, she could feel the truth behind his words reach her. It had begun to feel good, but she wanted much more. "You can go faster", she had hummed softly and he smirked. With not even a second invitation he increased his speed as she moaned loudly. She grasped onto his back as his thrusts continued to get faster and harder. She would gasp occasionally and gave one particular scream in ecstasy when he finally found that special spot within her.

"N-Natsu, there! Hit it there again!" She yelled as her nails dug into his skin. The fire god would grunt as she tightened her wall around his shaft, pleasure filling him as well. He could feel his climax reaching soon and he took the opportunity to take her lips once more as he felt her shake, her orgasm leaving her in a state of pure bliss. He followed soon after with a call of her name as he rode out his orgasm still deeply sheathed inside of her. He heaved as he slowly slipped out and laid next to her instinctively pulling her against him and pulling up the covers. As they basked in the afterglow sweat still clearly dripping down their exhausted bodies, Lucy smiled up at him lazily. "I love you", she muttered as his eyes widened. "I love you too, my Luce", he whispered as he kissed her forehead.

She chuckled at the childish display of affection before her eyes closed. Natsu smiled as he saw her right hand glow. The body of a red dragon had been scribed on around her wrist. "Mine", he muttered as he snuggled closer to her and drifted to his own slumber.

Crystal: It's actually been a really long time since I've written a lemon so don't judge me by how crappy it turned out lol. Anyways as always, review lovelies! And you know you can always check up on me on Tumblr, but you know…you don't have to lol


	9. The Queen

Crystal: Well you guys have been so amazing in forgiving me with tardy updates, but I just have so many stories and so much school work to get done so it's taking me some time to get writing, but here's another chapter. Thank you for your patience!

Warning: This chapter will still contain some nalu naughtiness, but it's not as explicit.

Tumblr: celestialgoddesslucy

The Queen

Morning came and two bodies laid tangled under the sheets. Lucy's eyes fluttered open finding herself in the arms of the man she loved. She smiled lightly seeing his gentle expression as he slept. She shifted slightly and he sleepily opened his eyes. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you", she whispered gently. He only smiled at her, but he seemed a little odd as his lips met with hers. She chuckled in between the kisses having never felt so happy in her entire life. She felt she could die of how perfect everything seemed. She could feel his breath ghosting on her skin.

She wanted to laugh at the way he seemed to be getting carried away as his lips had soon wandered to her neck and teasingly above her breast. "Not now. I just had m-my first time l-last night", she blushed furiously after remembering she was, in fact, naked. She still had to get used to the fact that he had seen everything of her, but the thought made her extremely bashful. He chuckled lowly as he pulled her against him once more. She felt his skin hot against hers and something about the way he smelled filled her with desire and wanted her to be dominated by him.

"But I desire you, Luce. I desire you more than you can imagine. I can't get enough of you. Of your scent, your skin, your everything", he whispered huskily in her ear. Lucy felt a shiver run down her spine as he whispered those words to her. As she looked into his eyes she saw them glowing yellow and so intensely. But something about him was more alluring as if she felt her body heating up. He neared her, and she felt herself tremble in anticipation. That is until the door was slammed open by none other than Erza.

"Oh no you don't", Erza's voice stated sternly as she went to retrieve a naked Lucy. The blonde was bewildered and looked to see Natsu glared at the red head. The blonde managed to pull some of the sheets along to cover herself and she almost fell, her legs on the verge of giving out, surely a cause of the activities from the night before. She looked at Erza and noticed she was blushing furiously even as she tried looking away from Natsu who just began to growl slightly.

"Control yourself! Lucy is human after all, and she will not withstand to fulfill your urges like a goddess would be able to", she pointed accusingly and without staying to hear his protests she pulled Lucy into the hall. "W-What was t-that about?" Lucy squeaked completely embarrassed that Erza now knew exactly what they had done. If anything, Erza seemed like she was on fire from how embarrassed she was and Lucy seemed to get even more curious as to the strange behavior on Natsu's part. "I can explain. How exciting", a voice piped in teasingly.

Mira had a dreamy look on her face and she seemed like she was extremely excited to inquire the blonde's curiosity. She pulled both Erza and Lucy by the arms as she led them into another room of the palace. Before anything Lucy borrowed one of Mira's dresses given that she didn't want to sit there naked in their presence. "So, what's wrong with Natsu?" Lucy asked as she took a seat next to Erza on the bed. "Well you see you know about the noble gods of the elements, right?" Mira questioned her as the blonde responded with a simple nod.

"You know about our hierarchy, but the thing is that there are denominations of the main elements. There are four main elements fire, wind, earth, and water. Any other element is considered a denomination, but still as important", Mira began to explain as she paced around the room. "So his acting that way has to do with him being a god of one of the main elements? But how exactly?" Lucy inquired as she thought as to why something like that would make him act in a very intimate manner towards her so suddenly.

"Well, the Gods who possess the main elements have a holy guardian, a divine being known to humans to be holy and sacred creature. Humans worship the element guardians almost as much they worship the gods of the elements themselves and in the heavens it is the same. These guardians are dragons and live within their masters's bodies until they are summoned. But you see the dragon and the god become one and so the god takes on characteristics of a dragon. Natsu holds within him the fire dragon Igneel within him. But you see a dragon must find a mate and once it does, it is for a lifetime. In other words, Lucy, you are now bound to Natsu for eternity. He has chosen you as his mate", Mira almost squeaked dreamily.

Lucy was taken aback as she finally took notice of the marking on her wrist. She gently used her other hand to trace the body of the mark on her wrist and smiled to herself softly. "So I'm his mate? What about his behavior?" she questioned once more. "Oh, that. The thing is…" Mira blushed lightly before coughing to clear her throat as the blonde looked back and forth between both goddesses.

"The thing is that because Natsu is kind of like a dragon, once he finds a mate, he has to continuously have sex in order to completely place his scent on his mate to show that you are his only and that no other male can come near you. He releases, like any other creature, a pheromone that arises desire in the claimed mate and makes it possible to completely make the female succumb to the male's whims as well as complete the mating process", Erza interrupted not able to look Lucy in the eyes.

The blonde was stunned silent before her face turned beet red. "S-So for the next f-few days N-Natsu will want to…do _that_ to me?" she questioned placing her face in her hands. "Yes", Mira answered a bit apologetically. The door was slammed open as Natsu walked into the room still completely naked. His eyes still glowed yellow as he approached Lucy and threw her over his shoulder like a sack. "Well if you understand, Mira and Erza. Then it would be wise for you not to interrupt us", he glared making the two goddesses slightly shiver. "N-Natsu! Stop! Can you let me have a break?!" Lucy squeaked as he simply walked towards the door.

Once at the door, he turned to Mira with a slight smirk. "I hope you don't mind making yourself another dress like this one, Mira. After all, in a few moments I'll be tearing it off her body", he chuckled as he finally left the room. "Oh! How sinful! Of course I don't mind!" Mira squealed in delight as Erza paled and worried for Lucy's life for the next few days.

~~xXXx~~

"Summon Sting and Rogue immediately!" a woman's voice demanded in anger. "Yes, right away, Your Highness!" one of the servant gods bowed as he scrambled out of the throne room, Not too many minutes later the previously mentioned gods entered the room and got on one knee as to bow to their queen. "How may we be of service, Your Highness", Sting muttered. "I have come to the realization that you got rid of the human who had enticed the Fire God Natsu. Why do I still sense her presence here!" she yelled to them as they looked at her in confusion.

"But Your Highness! I made sure that she was returned to Earthland with no recollection of ever meeting the fire god", Rogue explained outraged. "Well it seems I can no longer discreetly get rid of her and so I will take matters into my own hands", the woman smiled deviously. She stood pacing around the room as Rogue and Sting awaited their orders. "I shall host a ball where the presence of all nobles shall be required and when the time is right, I shall send the guards to throw her in the dungeon and get that fire god to finally submit to me", she hummed before looking at the two gods before her.

"You shall ensure to keep the gods busy so that that girl may wander off into our hands. We shall hold the ball in five weeks", the queen explained as she went to sit once more. "As you wish", the two said in unison standing to bow their heads and retreating. "I will not allow you to meddle any longer in corrupting Mavis. She already has a sister to mourn, and you reminding her of that defiled god of death is not in my plans, Fire God Natsu", she muttered under her breath before summoning servants to begin with preparations.

~~xXXx~~

"Natsu!" Gray's voice echoed as he ran down the halls of the Fire Palace. Of course, the first place he chose to look was Natsu's room as he ran in a flash. He opened the door finding the sight of Natsu upon Lucy. The blonde gave a rather loud moan and despite the fatigue of her body, she felt herself still full of desire and need. Natsu was the one to blame who took any opportunity he had to embrace and take her, and no matter how hard she tried, she could not deny him. He thrust into her once more before his climax arrived. He slowly slipped out of the blonde as both turned to the door.

Lucy's eyes widened as she saw the ice god frozen in place (lol get it…frozen in place…ha okay I'll shut up now). "Stupid Natsu!" she cried in embarrassment as she covered herself with the sheets up to her face. Natsu shrugged as he slipped off the bed, retrieving his pants from the floor. He was annoyed, but at least the ice princess had been too much in shock and didn't interrupt them. "What do you want, Gray? Can't you see that I'm busy and I need to get back to Lucy?" Natsu questioned before sighing. "You guys…had that…sort of thing going on now", Gray mumbled dumbfounded, having thought the blonde was still far too innocent to be doing such a thing.

"Anyways! That's not as important as this!" Gray regained his composure as he gave Natsu an envelope. Natsu stared confused, but seeing the seriousness in Gray's face he simply looked back quickly to see Lucy fast asleep before he closed the door behind him. "Come", Natsu said as he led Gray towards the room he had his study in. He went in and sat in his chair as Gray sat across from him. He opened the letter and read it carefully. His face twisted in anger before he burned the letter into ash. "What the hell is she planning on making us go? The ball is tomorrow?" Natsu roared.

"I don't know, flame brain, but I'm sure it's nothing good. Regardless, we can't deny a request from the queen until we have a concrete plan to oppose them after what she tried with Lucy", Gray explained. Natsu stood slamming his hand on the desk. "I know! I think she wants me to leave Lucy here, but we'll take her with us. After all, she's safer when she's near us", Natsu motioned thoughtfully. Gray only nodded, but something didn't quite feel right. Leaving Lucy behind seemed like a bad idea like Natsu had said, but maybe taking her would be a bad idea too. She would be in direct line of danger.

~~xXXx~~

"A ball tomorrow at the palace?" Lucy questioned from her spot on the bed. "Yeah, I can't reject the queen and there's no way I'm leaving you behind", Natsu sighed as he went next to the blonde. As Lucy looked at him she noticed his eyes were finally back to their emerald color. She was relieved, she had no idea how much more her body could have taken. And no matter how many times now he had held her, she still blushed furiously at the thought of every time he was upon her. But at the moment looked troubled and his mood seemed to be a bit sour. Why did the queen find the need to get them to go?

She knew well that Natsu was banned from the royal city and palace, but if he was being summoned, wasn't it simply a bad sign that something was happening? "Anyways, Luce, I want you to look beautiful regardless of anything and so I've sent for the maids to help you get fitted for the dress you'll be wearing. Lucy sighed, "Is it really necessary to wear such a thing?" Natsu hummed thoughtful. "Does it bother you that much to wear such things", the god questioned her. "No, it's just it brings bad memories", she said simply.

Natsu simply kissed her forehead and smiled. "Don't worry yourself so much. I just want to show the heavens just how amazing you are", he chuckled as she responded by blushing furiously. She finally gave in as she tried standing and fell on her knees. She was extremely sore. Then again she could understand after for the past five weeks he was in constant mating process. Natsu ran to help her up as she pouted. "You really over did it", she whispered embarrassed to even say the act. He grinned as he helped her towards the restroom. "I'm sorry, Luce. Just go on and take a warm bath and then head with the maids", the pink haired male inquired as he closed the door.

Once she was out of sight his scowl returned. He thought of every possibility of the events that could take place tomorrow, but for all he knew it could be a trap to tempt him into starting a rebellion and give them a reason to confine him, but he wasn't too sure. For now all he could do was be on his best behavior to avoid such tedious problems until then and be extremely cautious and aware of his surroundings.

~~xXXx~~

The day everyone was regretting finally came and after years Natsu was finally going to reenter the heaven's holy palace. He was helped fix his suit as he tried to remain unfazed by the ordeal about to take place, but he was genuinely worried. He stepped out of his room as he descended the stairs. Even with all the concern, Mira and Levy still insisted that she get to fix up Lucy which slightly annoyed the fire god who just wanted to be in the company of his love. Most of them were present with him in exception of Lucy, Levy and Mira. "Okay, we've discussed all the measures we will take to get this event over and done with", Natsu reiterated.

"Yeah, flame brain. I got to have a lookout for any sneaky movements from the guards with Juvia", Gray sighed heavily. "I will make sure to keep close to Lucy", Wendy had squeaked. She was the person they'd least expect to be suspicious since she was one of the younger goddesses. "Correct. Erza and Jellal will keep a close eye on Sting and Gajeel and Levy are in charge of Rogue. As for Mira and Lisanna, they will keep a look out for any other suspicious activities. I will try to remain next to Lucy as much as I can while maintaining a low profile. I'm sure I'll be kept under eyes at all times", Natsu finished going over their roles as they all nodded.

However he was suddenly stupefied into silence when he heard the tap of heels seize at the top of the staircase. "Luce…" he muttered leaving his mouth hanging open like an idiot. Mira and Levy chuckled as they looked at each other proud with their work on Lucy. She had an amazing red gown which was in a sweetheart shape from the top which was more of a wine red and had a Ruby at the dips of the arches and the skirt flared out in layers of silk in a bright red. Her hair was half held up while the rest of her blonde hair had been let loose in waves. A black silk choker rested at her neck and at her head a headpiece of black diamonds. She looked breathtaking to the fire god.

He stepped down really embarrassed finding Natsu staring at her intently. He almost forgot his mission until she was finally before him with a bright smile. A smile that could be jeopardized if something were to happen to her. More than anything he wanted to protect her from everyone and everything. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead as he dipped his hand in his pocket to slip out something. He took her hand and slipped a ring, it seemed, onto her finger. She looked down and laughed. It was their engagement ring. "Thank you", she muttered as she rubbed her nose against his lovingly. "Stop with such gushy display and let's get going", Gajeel complained rolling his eyes.

Levy laughed as she clung to Gajeel's arm and they finally decided to leave the fire palace. The whole ride was sort of building tension as the more they recognized the path the more grim their looks got. Lucy pondered whether it was after all a good idea that she would attend the event in the first place. However everything seemed more than normal. They were welcomed immediately at the palace gates with such revere that the gods were slightly shocked. "Such an honor to see you again Lord Natsu!" the guard said bowing immediately. Natsu acknowledged him with a nod as they were led inide. The queen had over done the celebration with the extravagant banquet displayed before all of them.

Many gods were already mingling inside and speaking very lively. They were approached by many jovial gods as they overly complimented Lucy. After all, she had gained their favor the night she defended Natsu from their rude comments. "My, Lady Lucy, looks stunning this fine evening", one of the goddess marveled at her gown. Lucy blushed. "Thank you very much", she muttered softly. "Lucy!" a voice piped from afar making the blood turn to find Mavis.

"Mavis!" Lucy grinned as she walked towards the green eyed blonde. "I'm so sorry! I heard all about what happened with the thing about Asteria. I couldn't do anything to resist my mother's control", Mavis began to ramble before Lucy hugged her tightly. "Hey, that's in the past, Mavis. It's okay. Nothing will change. I will always remain by your side, and I still haven't given up on getting your memories back. Just remember to remain oblivious of any knowledge we've given you", the brown eyed blonde warned her. "Yes, of course. But anyways, shall we take a walk and catch up", the smaller piped as Lucy nodded. Natsu didn't even notice when Lucy had disappeared from his side as he was attacked by questions.

Wendy had been led to the dessert table while the rest where to engrossed in their own roles in their mission.

In the gardens, Mavis sat with Lucy at one of the benches. Mavis's garden was much larger, but was just as beautiful as the garden from Natsu's palace. "You know, Lucy, you seem to be glowing", Mavis commented a bit skeptical. "Glowing?" she questioned not quite understanding what Mavis was talking about. "I don't know how to describe it. You seem radiant and your skin has a sort of glow. Something in my mind is telling me to care for you lovingly. Do you mind if I have a quick look at you. I don't know, but you are human so I just want to make sure", the girl muttered affectionately. "uh, yeah, sure", Lucy blinked confused by the goddess's strange behavior.

Mavis placed a hand gently on her head as a soft warm glow resonated from the goddess's finger tips. The light seemed to seep into Lucy and she could visibly see it's light travelling down her body and landed onto her stomach swirling around almost as if extremely happy. Mavis's eyes glowed as a smile lit up her face. "I knew it!" She laughed happily. "What?" Lucy questioned her curiously. "Lucy, you forget I am the goddess of life. The reason I felt a strange calling towards you right now and a strong feeling of caring for you is because you currently carry life within you", she smiled softly. Lucy blinked once and then twice as she finally processed what Mavis was implying.

She immediately led her hand to her stomach. "I am with child? Natsu's child?" she questioned as her eyes welled up with tears. Mavis nodded as she felt tears of her own slip down her cheeks. She didn't understand why she was crying, but she felt so happy for Lucy. She hadn't even known her that long, but something inside of her was so happy that she was carrying a child. "I'm so happy. I have to tell Natsu. I'm carrying his child", she muttered with loving tone as she rubbed at her stomach.

Crystal: Well there you have it my little baby Lucy is pregnant. Sorry for the beginning stuff, but I felt there was sort of a lack of the 'M' stuff. Sorry if any of you lovely readers disliked it, but anyways please review peep and I'll see you next chapter.


	10. Unsaid Words

Crystal: So I'm trying to get this story updated more often since I have big things happening soon. I think I'm trying to answer reviews again, but for any of you who have reviewed in pervious chapters I'm so sorry I haven't been answering! I'll start by answering the reviews from the previous chapter.

Tumblr: celestialgoddesslucy

Reviews:

 **PinkFireandGoldenStars:** I thought it would be weird if I didn't mention their dragons since I already have a lack of Happy in this story lol **. Sthokatrina:** thank you! dmr14wizkid: you flatter me! I'm so glad you're enjoying the story. I really am trying my best to update! **Helenezahi:** lol we all get like Mira once in a while. Hopefully you didn't wait long for this chapter. Lots of love from the US! **Rose Tiger:** Everyone must beware of the wicked queen! Lol **JeslynBoo:** It is a mystery what will happen next only my crazy imagination will know lol **Ashnmarley:** Yes I know! I finally had made an update! I'm so glad you like this story! There will be more surprises ahead and yeah I'm just ready to get over with my first year of college. **LucyDragneel2009:** Yep! My baby is pregnant. Thank you! **Alea** : Ha I'm elated that you liked it and as for the goddess thing you could be right or wrong it all depends lol I'm very sneaky. **13:** I know I'm just full of surprises haha! But yes I'll try to get a chapters up more often. **Dragonroses:** aww thank you! You're so sweet. You're actually the first to tell me to take my time. **Phiafairy:** Awww thanks I appreciate the compliments. Your welcome! **Snipersinon** : Ohhh I see what you did there ;) lol thank you! You made my day **. Jamneechan:** hmm you could be…or not on the right track lol ;P **roseclayton:** Yes there is so many questions, but I don't want to spoil it as much as I'd want to. Thank you! **Goddess bubbles:** Oh yeah she is lol She will not lose the baby I assure you. **Animekpoplover:** who knows how Natsu will react? Only my mind knows lol

Unsaid Words

"I must tell Natsu", Lucy inquired happily from her place next to Mavis. Mavis simply smiled at her in approval as they got up to head out of the gardens only to be in the presence of Sting and Rogue. "What do you want?" Lucy questioned knowing well their intentions were anything but good. "You made me look like a fool in front of our queen after I helped you forget the fire god for your own good. I am displeased", the black haired male frowned and from the tone of his voice Lucy could tell he was actually really angry. "What is the meaning of this?" Mavis squeaked angrily.

"We are only following your mother's orders, beloved princess. You are still ill and perhaps it would be best if you were to go back and rest", Sting grinned appearing behind her as he nudged her shoulders slightly and she fell into him falling into a deep slumber. "Mavis! What did you do to her?" Lucy yelled feeling panic rise within her. "Nothing at all. The princess has always been such a fragile, small, and weak minded child. It is only natural that she always be so…tired", the blonde male grinned as he lifted the smaller blonde woman in his arms. Lucy knew well that Mavis's fragile state was because of the queen's meddling with her mind. Did she not care about her daughter making Mavis so weak and defenseless?

"All she will have is peaceful dreams and rest", Sting smiled. "On the other hand, your slumber will be full of nightmares as punishment for making a fool out of me", Rogue's voice muttered behind her. Lucy dodged his arms just in time as she took off running. I have to find Natsu! She thought desperately. She could see Rogue melt into the floor only a shadow in her tracks. She tried running faster, but she was bewildered as to how she felt herself weakening so suddenly. As if something were sucking the life out of her. "I can't stop running…I must fin…N-Natsu" she muttered continuing to run and just as she felt she almost made it to the door, she collapsed still half conscious.

Rogue was about to rise from the shadows pleased by the outcome of his previous work. He had made sure she had breathed in his mist which had been slowly weakening her, but he retracted from showing himself when Erza showed up and caught her before she landed. "Lucy!" she yelled supporting her weight against her. She pulled her back inside as Lucy's breathing became heavy. "E-Erza…Mavis…she was taken…Sting…Rogue", she muttered weakly as she was slowly beginning to gain back her strength. Erza's eyes widened as she helped the blonde walk back into the crowd. He saw in the corner of her eye as Sting casually carried the princess in his arms.

"Forget me…get Mavis!" Lucy begged the red head who upon a pleading request nodded and ran after the blonde god. Lucy finally sighed as she regained her breath feeling he remnants of Rogue's weakening mist flushing out from her system. She looked through the crowd for any sign of Natsu, but could not spot him despite his strikingly pink hair being an easy to spot aspect of the god. She was suddenly grasped by the wrist harshly and she whipped her head finding a green haired woman before her. "Ah, so you're the human who's been meddling where she doesn't belong", she hissed venomously. "You sure are pretty, but I just can't accept that. Now come with me quietly. I'd hate to have to taint that pretty face of yours", she chuckled.

And even though she said she wouldn't hurt her it seemed as though she would indeed want to hurt the blonde even a little. "Please, let me go", Lucy begged her and pulled at the green haired woman's hand. "Still putting resistance? Quite a gutsy human", she laughed amused by Lucy's pitiful struggling. "I'd like you to refrain from touching my bride, Ophiuchus", a voice interrupted them as Natsu showed up. Ophiuchus seemed taken aback as she clicked her tongue in annoyance that she wasn't able to take the blonde away before the fire god arrived. "Oh, Natsu, you have a way of always ruining my plans", she suddenly laughed seductively getting a bit too close to the fire god. "Ophiuchus? The thirteenth zodiac?" Lucy mumbled.

"You seemed to be well informed about the zodiacs, human. But yes, I am the serpent zodiac and I was created by our late mistress, Asteria, a long time ago just like all zodiacs were. We dwell under the service of Her Grace in order to repent for our incompetence in protecting our beloved master and creator", Ophiuchus explained almost bitterly. The blonde could tell the regret and sorrow from her voice before directing her attention to Natsu with a playful smirk and a soft finger passing down his jaw. Lucy said nothing only watching Natsu cautiously.

"That is not important now. I'm not into whatever childish schemes your up to, but I'm guessing, Her Grace, put you up to this now that you mention where your loyalty stands", Natsu inquired knowingly. "But of course not. This blondie simply pissed me off thinking she's privileged enough to walk amongst gods", she shrugged as if it was normal to have such hostility towards someone. "Naw, who am I kidding. I was given the mission to take the blondie into confinement and alas I shall proceed to complete my orders as the queen's guard dog…or well serpent", she laughed she swiftly pulled at Lucy's arm and pointed a finger at her neck. Lucy seemed confused as to how a finger could be used as weapon, but seeing Natsu's panicked expression, seemed to invoke fear in her.

"Don't you dare hurt her", Natsu began to growl lowly. Oh no, Lucy could only think. She was getting the same vibe of when Natsu went on a rampage. But she thought she'd finally gotten him to control his anger. But then again the only reason he'd even consider letting his rage take over was when she was in danger. "I could just shrivel her up until nothing remains of her. After all, I am a beast that can poison", Ophiuchus commented as she teasingly poked at the blonde's neck. Natsu's fists lit up on fire as his eyes seemed to craze at the thought that his Lucy, his mate, could be hurt. He suddenly yelled as his body was completely engulfed in flames. "Are you perhaps finally waging war against the crown? Challenging me is the same as challenging the queen. You and your household will become enemies of the crown and will be imprisoned or better yet executed", the green haired zodiac stated.

The others finally shoved their way through the crowd sensing Natsu's anger. "I apologize. I could not find Mavis", Erza simply stated although she seemed more worried about the fact that Natsu could create destruction and that Lucy was being held hostage. "Don't worry we have more important matters at the moment", Lisanna simply stated with a glare at Ophiuchus. Gray and Gajeel seemed ready to speak up, but Jellal pushed them slightly back. Erza looked at her husband seriously. Jellal rarely spoke up in such matters, but if he was about to say something it could only mean that something was up.

"I am a god who lets the sinners seek redemption, but your sin is unforgivable and for that you shall receive a curse of no repentance or mercy. We shall not stand here and let you do as you wish. If the queen wishes for a war, a war she shall get", Jellal stated shocking even Erza. "He's right! The queen is about to make enemy of the only household of gods she does not wish to anger. We are the gods above all others. Do not summon our wrath", Erza suddenly joined. "I will not hesitate to drown you in seas of despair", Juvia inquired as water began to drip from her fingertips.

"So you wouldn't quit even if I were to kill the little human? She broke the rules. No human is to be allowed in the royal palace and you very well know that" Ophiuchus questioned them. Juvia retracted as they all realized it was pointless to wage war if Lucy could be killed. Still they stood their ground until they all heard sniffling. Natsu's raged state wavered as he saw his beloved in tears. "L-Lucy?" he questioned cautiously. "Just stop. Please. Just let me be taken. I've caused all of you so much trouble already. For my sake and your please just let me go quietly", she muttered.

"But Lucy-san", Wendy cried. "I'll be fine. As long as all of you are okay. I'll be okay as well. So please don't try to help me. If I broke a rule, then I shall face the consequences", the blonde smiled sadly. "I can't accept that", Natsu shook his head. "May I?" Lucy questioned Ophiuchus motioning that she'd like to walk up to the fire god. The zodiac didn't seem to have a complaint but it was more as if something didn't let her deny the blonde's request as she let her go. The blonde walked up to the pink haired male and grabbed at his face gently. "Please, Natsu, just let it go. We'll get through this like we have before. I love you", she whispered leaning her face to kiss him sweetly as she let him go to go back to Ophiuchus.

'Goodbye'. The kiss had said it all, but he didn't seem to get it. Those were the first unsaid words the blonde desired not to speak out in fear that she'd burst out in tears. The fire god was oblivious to the meaning behind the kiss as he looked down in defeat. Lucy had just begged him to cease a fight and his stubbornness had made her cry. But he wasn't just going to let her rot in a dungeon. He could only helplessly look as his love was taken far from his grasp. He clutched at his heart. So this was what true despair felt like. He hadn't felt it since he lost Asteria or his brother, Zeref. But it felt as though it hurt more to lose his Lucy. It felt as though his existence was reduced to nothing just like back then.

"Now that that's settled you are to go back to your palace and not return as usual", Ophiuchus left them with those parting words. The blonde turned suddenly catching Gray's attention. Lucy mouthed a few words while she looked to Natsu who was caught up with hiding his face in his hands and the ice god's eyes widened. "Lucy no!" Gray suddenly pushed through being stopped by two guardian gods. He felt helpless as the blonde smiled widely at him, tears at her eyes, as she shook her head. Gray felt tears pour down his face as Natsu stared at him. Without realizing he started to cry as well, a rare occurrence. It felt so familiar. As though there had been a time when he'd felt the same sense of loss as now. Even though Lucy hadn't died, he felt a strong sense that he could lose her.

Gray composed himself, standing up straight as Juvia hugged him tightly in which he in return embraced her as well. The second unspoken words of the blonde, only he had deciphered. 'I'm pregnant'. The news she couldn't possibly reveal to Natsu now.

~~xXXx~~

"Lucy", Mavis muttered from outside the blonde's cell as she grasped onto the bars. It had been about three weeks since Lucy had been imprisoned and she wasn't faring so well "Mavis! You are well!" Lucy sighed relieved. The princess nodded, but looked ashamed that she'd let her mother get away with imprisoning her friend. Lucy had become thinner and looked a little pale. She had to. After all, Mavis was sure that the food she was given wasn't anything close enough to sustain both her and her child or well…children. Mavis hadn't mentioned it to Lucy, but the blonde was pregnant with twins. "How are you feeling?" Mavis asked disregarding herself and directing her attention to Lucy. "I'm fine. Really, don't look so glum. Sometimes more of the zodiacs come down and keep me company. I didn't know they were the palace servants or the only servants that is", Lucy inquired with a little smile.

"I just. I can't believe how far my mother would go", the princess cried suddenly. "I'm sure she really doesn't have bad intentions. She's just trying to move on from the past and maybe not in the best way, but it's still hard for her to have lost her daughter", Lucy explained knowing well what it felt like to lose a piece of your world. "I just wish I could regain what I lost. I want to know the person I loved. I want to know that feeling again", Mavis muttered as Lucy clung to her hand. "And you will. I already made that promise. Now I think it's time up for your visit", she whispered. Mavis nodded slowly before standing and heading her way out. Lucy just leaned back against the wall and softly patted her stomach.

If only she could have told Natsu. Will he ever find out or will she be killed before she has the chance?

A few days more had gone by since Mavis's visit. The queen sat upon her thrown knowing well she had the rebellious gods wrapped around her finger. Humans were very fragile creatures and to think that one was the weakness of the strongest gods of the heavens pleased her more than disappoint her. She would keep the girl alive to keep them in check and if they were good, she'd even let them see her. He wondered what kind of girl could possibly entice them to befriend such a being. She herself had never set eyes upon her, but she had heard that she was very passionate, had a great presence, and was quite beautiful for a human.

In fact, it seemed her curiosity got the best of her and she stood from her throne. "Your majesty", Sting commented from his chair as he saw her begin to walk in the direction of the dungeons. "I merely wish to see this human. I am captivated as to how a human could even get the stronger among us on her side", the queen stated simply. "I do not understand myself, but I'm sure Rogue had a moment of such", Sting motioned to the dark haired god beside him. The queen looked at him expectantly. "As silly as this may sound, Your Highness. She felt different. That is all I can say", Rogue bowed as the queen decided to take the answer as enough to fill her curiosity and sit back at her throne.

"Very well, we shall have a public execution of the human tomorrow. I have no need to keep her after all. The earlier we get rid of her, the better", the queen waved her hand as Sting and Rogue bowed

~~xXXx~~

"Human", a voice muttered softly as the only sound in the wet dungeon other than the voice was that of water droplets plopping down on the cold stone floor. Lucy lifted her head slowly and blinked trying to adjust her eyes onto the figure before her. "Oh, it's you again Virgo", Lucy muttered with a small smile. The pink haired Zodiac in the maid uniform crouched down as the blonde released a weak sigh. "I do not understand myself, but no matter if you are an enemy, I cannot see you in such a way", Virgo commented without letting out any sort of particular emotion.

The blonde smiled lightly. "You've kept me company. I didn't understand why you would also take the time out of your day to visit me when it wasn't your turn to keep guard of me. Some of the other zodiacs are sort of nice too, but you…you have been very kind to me", the blonde muttered. She could feel her strength diminishing. Virgo remained quiet not knowing how to respond to such kind words from their prisoner. "I'm am very saddened that I have to be the one to give you this unfortunate news", Virgo then continued. Lucy perked up slightly looking at the women expectantly. "You are to finally be executed tomorrow in front of the crowds", the zodiac commented with such hesitance in her tone of voice and almost regret.

"I…see. So the time has finally come", Lucy tried to keep her voice calm and emotionless, but her voice seemed to crack. Virgo noticed the as she lay a hand on her stomach and finally took notice of the obvious protruding bump from under the measly gown she had been given to wear. Her eyes slightly filled with worry. "Miss Lucy, are you perhaps with child?" the maid like zodiac questioned. The blonde looked startled at being discovered, but she did not mistrust Virgo and so she nodded slowly. "It is regrettable. I am so sorry that this is happening to you. I must go. Please forgive me, Miss Lucy", Virgo muttered as she ran out. The blonde had no idea why the zodiac had even taken the time to apologize.

She didn't even know why the woman had been so sad as she left, however, she was grateful that somebody else cared enough about her as to apologize. She finally broke out into sobs as she curled herself into a ball on the bed she had on the floor. She curled her hands protectively over her bump. "Why didn't I tell him? I don't care what happens to me, but you little one deserve to live. Now there's nothing I can do to save you. Natsu…I need you. Mother, why have you abandoned me", she muttered with no one to hear her prayers.

~~xXXx~~

Natsu had been restless to no extent. They were ordered to be kept under vigilance or they would be forced to hurt Lucy. Through those days stuck at his palace, the gods had been trying to come with a plan to rescue her and once and for all take the throne from the queen. If they were lucky, they could get information to help Mavis and perhaps free Zeref. Natsu scribbled down a few notes before someone rushed into his office. He looked a little annoyed, but saw the pale expression upon Levy's face.

"Hey, what's the matter, Levy?" Natsu questioned. "N-Natsu…" the goddess began to tear up. "What is it, Levy? Why are you crying?" Natsu asked feeling himself begin to panic. "A messenger just came back with a summoning from the castle and…and…and", she began to mumble incoherently as her sobbed began to get in the way. Natsu went up to her grasping her shoulders. "What did they say Levy?!" the fire god yelled fearing the worst. "They've ordered that all the nobles gather around for Lucy's public execution", she yelled as tears poured furiously.

Natsu was stunned as she heard her yell those words. No. It couldn't be. He hadn't even a well thought out plan yet. He needed more time. He couldn't allow them to do that. He grasped his head with his hands feeling the power of his curse begin to waver within him. He went up to his desk and wiped everything off in anger. "No! Not Lucy! Not her!" he yelled desperately. Gray came in moments after running to his best friend and forcing him to turn around. "Natsu, we need to act quickly. We can't allow them to kill her. We can't!" Gray yelled.

"But we don't even have a plan!" Natsu yelled in frustration. "Forget the plan, Natsu! We need to save her regardless of the consequences!" the ice god tried to urge him. "But they'll hurt her before they kill her. I'm trying to be cool headed for once", Natsu motioned almost sounding defeated. Gray shook him by the shoulders. "No! Listen to me! We can't let them! Lucy's pregnant, dumbass!"

Crystal: Well I'll leave you at that! My eyes are already closing from how sleep deprived I am! Please review lovelies and I'll see you guys next chapter. Sorry about the fact that this chapter is very sad and troubling!


	11. Revelation

Crystal: I feel like I'm sort of getting the hang of this story. However, I still have writer's block for some of my other stories! But anyways thank you to all who reviewed the previous chapter. I noticed I got more than usual and it made me extremely happy!

Note: Head up, guys, this chapter will be intense and could be considered one of the most important chapters! Get ready to ride the feels rollercoaster! Sort of…

 **Sthokatrina:** Yes the queen is rather very evil and seemingly heartless. And well your questions could potentially be answered in this chapter. **Fazuu:** you have a very good intuition lol and well thank you for your kind words! **Kiarikano:** Yes! I am an evil writer sometimes! I don't like making Lucy suffer, but it had to be done, sadly. And the queens motives will sort of be revealed in this chapter! And thank you! **Helenezahl:** I love cliffhangers…but only when I create them lol And thank you so much! Everything will hopefully be revelaed this chapter and the next! I appreciate the love! **LucyDragneel2009:** Awww I appreciate you taking the time to review. Yes, baby natsu's everywhere lol. Thanks again, Yui! **FlameDragonHime:** You're about to find out his reaction. Oh my! Lol **fire854:** Aww thank you! You're so sweet and considerate of me! I appreciate your kindness! **PinkFireandGoldenStars:** It's totally fine! I want Natsu to save her already! And I put them in that situation, Wah! **Miku0210:** I sorta like Natsu's rage sometimes even though its bad lol and shit is about to go down in this chapter too! Lol **Chrissy:** *blushes furiously* I don't know what to say! Thank you! I work really hard to make you guys enjoy my story as much as possible so this really give me encouragement! Thank you for liking my story so much you're so sweet and yes twins! **JeslynnBoo:** I never really thought anyone takes the time to read my author notes, but seeing your review and a few other I realize you do! You are very considerate of me and well I'm done with school so I will be making sure to take care of myself. Thank you for your concern! *blushes* **Juvia team:** you'll find out soon enough! **Phiafairy:** Yes very angsty *bows* I apologize, but it will get better, I promise lol. **Purebread-Heart:** I know it is! T.T **Rose Tiger:** Love makes make so many sacrifices, but Natsu and Lucy will find a way! **Guest:** The queen is very complex and her pregnancy won't stop the execution but…I leave you to read the chapter lol **Sara lovelymusic:** When Fairy Tail is involved no one is safe from their wrath! Lol **Guest:** I love to put up cliffhangers though! **Galaxy:** I'm so glad you liked it! **AngelEmCuti:** The feels are strong with this one too **13:** I know my baby Lucy was being so strong for her bae! **Animegirl549:** You no longer have to wait for an update! **Dogsrcool5:** I will write more! **Goddess bubbles:** Well he was conflicted! Lucy told him not to mention it! **Elizabeth Backell:** Yes Gray is very blunt when under pressure. **Animekpoplover:** Because sometimes I like teasing my readers lol **ToastedWeirdBrain:** I hope your phone is okay! And yes his reaction will come up as soon as you read this chapter! **Moon Stone Tiger Lily:** You don't need to wait anymore lovely! **Lucy Fullbuster:** Yep you will read Natsu's reaction soon. **Dragonroses:** Again thank you for the support! **Love crimson red ray88:** lol I hope you didn't wait too long for this chapter, thank you! **CelestialFairy27:** I will try my best! Sometimes the format of my writing is switched around by the website itself, and when I try fixing it I feel it gets worse, but thank you for the advice I will try to fix this as soon as possible

Revelation

"W-What?" Natsu muttered as a deafening silence overtook the room. Levy's eyes were wide as she placed a hand at her mouth in shock. Gray gave a shaky breath as he placed a hand at his temple.

"Y-Yeah, Lucy's is pregnant with your child", the ice God repeated almost as if ashamed that he hadn't mentioned it sooner. Natsu's face contorted into terror. Had he heard it in any other situation he would have been thrilled to know his beautiful mate was to give him children, but how could he be happy? Lucy was to be killed along with his children. His eyes suddenly watered as tears poured down his face. Tears were always so foreign to him and usually confused him. He reached to touch them as if feeling that they shouldn't be there, but as of late they were coming more frequently. "N-Natsu", Levy mumbled. Natsu turned his emotions hidden from his family.

"Gray, why did it take you so long to tell me this?" Natsu muttered, his voice slightly shaking.

"I…Lucy did not allow me to. I wasn't even supposed to know, damn it! But I saw her mouth those words to you, and I just couldn't bring myself to break that request when she looked so broken", Gray explained as he too began to cry. Seeing his best friend in such a vulnerable state made him realize how gray had felt when he had seen him like that as well.

"it sucks, you know! We all care about you and Lucy! She was the only one who could control your curse so effortlessly and she resisted your tantrums as well as forgave us for our past sins that we committed against her village. She has this thing about her that can change others with her kindness. She made you regain emotions other than anger. And to just let her life be taken because of us…I can't", the ice god continued as Natsu simply sighed shakily. He fisted his hands as a new resolve over took him. "Gray, Levy, gather everyone", Natsu stated so simply and calmly.

Both gods blinked. "Why? What are we gonna do? " Levy questioned him fearing that he might have been traumatized by the news of Lucy's pregnancy. Natsu's fist alighted on fire. "There's no way in hell that I'm gonna lose the person I love again. I refuse! And we're about to show that bitch that she doesn't mess with the Fairy Tail household!" Natsu yelled as Gray and Levy nodded and ran out to assemble the other Gods. Levy had a nostalgic smile on her face.

"What's with the face?" Gray questioned her curiously. "If you think about it. How many years had it been since Natsu called our family Fairy Tail? It's been years. He hadn't referred to us like that since he was placed under that curse. He named us that himself. It's just despite all we're going through I'm still a little happy, but we have to focus and rescue Lucy-chan", Levy explained as Gray himself smiled now taking into consideration that fact as well.

 _Flashback_

 _A physically 10 year old Natsu and Asteria were standing in front of Gray, Levy, Juvia, Gajeel and Lisanna who were around the same age as them. "How about we play one of those cool human games?" Asteria chirped brightly as Natsu looked at her confused. "What game? Something like tag?" the little fire god questioned not really interested, but upon seeing Asteria's pout he sighed. "I mean what game? We can still play it, Asteria", Natsu blushed._

 _Gray snickered as Natsu seemed to turn an even brighter red. "Flame brain, do you have a crush on the princess?" the ice god chuckled mischievously. "I-I… W-Well Juvia likes you so there!" Natsu stuttered directing the attention away from him so the gods would look at Juvia. Gray blushed this time clicking his tongue in annoyance and glancing slightly at the water goddess as everyone looked at her expectantly._

 _Juvia blinked in confusion before a bright smile lighted her face. "Of course I like, Gray-sama. I always have! It's not secret, Juvia thinks", she laughed as everyone giggled as Gray seemed to be completely caught off guard as Juvia hugged his arm tightly. Gray didn't push her, but he simply look off to the side. Natsu sighed in relief as everyone seemed distracted. "What about you, Levy?" Asteria suddenly asked her, her eyes glowing._

 _Levy smiled nervously and slightly glanced at a grumpy Gajeel before shaking her head. Asteria noticed as a sly smile slipped her lips. "Is it Gajeel?" she chuckled as the little goddess's face lit on fire. "Uh…I…yea", she muttered sheepishly. "It's okay! I won't tell", the blonde promised with a small chuckle. From a slight distance a seemingly 12 year old Mira and Erza were arguing and pulling at each other's hair. Jellal was with them as well a nervous laugh coming from his mouth as he tried to pry the ladies away from each other._

" _P-Please, calm down", he spoke softly as the girls kept going at it. "Do you really want to fight me that bad, Erza?" Mira hissed at the red headed goddess before her. "You're the one who was picking a fight with me in the first place. How can someone as horridly hostile of you call herself the goddess of love", Erza's eye twitched in annoyance. Jellal sighed helplessly as he managed to finally pull the two apart._

" _I am the goddess of love and I can tell because both you and lover boy here give each other the most annoying glances ever", Mira smirked pleased as Erza began to blabber words that made no sense. From the steps of the fire palace sat a 15 year old Mavis and Zeref who chuckled the whole time at the younger children's behavior. "They're quite something, don't you think?" Zeref chuckled softly as he and mavis held hands. "Yeah, but they're special and work so well toghether. This household is very lively and we made a good choice placing them all here", Mavis giggled as both gods looked to see Gajeel chasing after Natsu, his hand converted into an iron sword._

 _Both she and Zeref were the heaven's oracles because of their status as the ones to control the dead ad the living. "But don't you think their household should have a name? Isn't kind of plain to simply call the 'Lord Natsu's househol'?" she muttered. Zeref had to chuckle at that. "You're right. It doesn't fit my brother anyway", Zeref mentioned. "Big brother! What's this about a name for my household?" Natsu suddenly piped up as the others followed him curiously._

" _Well, I thought you guys should have a unique name. I overheard from a human before about the never ending mystery about fairies and whether they have a tail or not. How about you call yourselves Fairy Tail?" Mavis inquired excitedly. "Isn't that a bit girlish", Zeref snickered amused. Mavis sighed nodding slowly. "maybe you're-" Mavis began to take back her words before Natsu piped in with a wide grin._

" _I like it! It's like we're a never ending mystery. It sounds cool!" Natus jumped up excitedly. "I like it too!" Asteria raised her hand as if she was voting to have the name. The others nodded excitedly as they thought their name was super unique. "Alright, Fairy Tail, let's go play!" Natsu chirped as he ran down the steps followed by the others. Mavis and Zeref only grinned as they seemed to be way more excited than one should be. "I believe in you, Fairy Tail", Mavis chuckled softly as Zeref took the opportunity to give her a light peck on her cheek._

 _End of flashback_

"We'll surely save her. After all, we're Fairy Tail", Gray smiled at her with such confidence as both recalled the memory fondly. Natsu had always that trait of leadership that made everyone confident and it had given Gray hope and the confidence that Lucy would be okay. Levy closed her eyes to laugh before they opened in happiness. "Yeah!"

"What's all this loud enthusiasm?!" Erza commented from down the hall. Erza and the others were well informed about Lucy's execution so she was utterly confused by the fact that they were excited. "Erza! Fairy Tail is back in business and we need to get everyone together so we can discuss our plan. Natsu has decided to wage war against the crown", Levy explained before Erza broke into a smile.

"Alright, then there's no time to waste!" the goddess smiled. Soon once they had gathered everyone, Natsu finally stepped out in front of them. "We shall finally wage war against the crown. I care not for whether you give consent or not and however reckless this may be, I don't care anymore. We will retrieve, Lucy at all costs", Natsu announced firmly. "But why would we disagree with you? We've been waiting for you to give those orders", Lisanna announced as Natsu seemed taken aback.

"Yes, brother, I've been wanting to make myself useful to save, Lucy", Wendy reiterated as well. "We love, Lucy. There's nothing that would make us happier and more willing to start a fight if it's for the sake of love", Mira inquired with a light smile.

"Wasn't I the one who told you to take action, flame brain?" Gray snickered. "Juvia, only wishes for Lucy-san's safety", Juvia squeaked. "I'm willing to take on these new sins for our family. Plus, Lucy is our family as well now", Jellal nodded in agreement with the others as Erza kissed him softly. "Salamander, you gotta get your mate back, idiot", Gajeel sighed in irritation.

"Let's go get our, Lu-chan back not as the Natsu household, but as Fairy Tail…like back then", Levy smiled at him as Natsu felt moved. "You guys… I feel fortunate that you guys were assigned under my care. Let's go get Lucy back, Fairy Tail! So here's the plan and listen closely", Natsu announced as the gods moved to the dining table where Natsu began to indicate their instructions.

"As you guys might vaguely recall, the royal palace is separated into three separate buildings connected by the large graden. The buildings are together, but you still need the garden to walk to the other. Since Gajeel is all about the Earth, he will make sure to cover up the entrances to those three buildings by using the garden's supplies. Levy you'll help him with your creation magic. Erza, Jellal, and Mira shall focus on fighting the guards on the East wing where the execution will take place. Gray and Juvia will take the guards on the East wing in case the ones on the West Wing so we can leave them without reinforcements", the fire god began to elaborate.

"what about me?" Lisanna questioned. "Well, I'm getting there. Wendy and Lisanna will help with healing any of use who are hurt. Wendy, you can use your sky magic to make the guards breathing difficult so they out up less of a fight, and although I hate playing dirty, Lisanna you're allowed to seep out some of their good health", the fire god muttered not to pleased with that tactic as the two girls nodded in understanding.

"You're forgetting those zodiac servants", Gray mentioned. "I'll take care of them, but I'm sure I'll need help. Gray, you and Juvia can help me since I don't believe a lot of guards will we on the West wing", Natsu added as they all took a few moments to go over the plan and their roles in their heads. They nodded once they seemed to catch up with the information. "Okay, its settled. My palace is heavily guarded so let's let the panic reach the royal palace starting from here", Natsu cracked his knuckles as the others nodded.

~~xXXx~~

"So the time had finally come, Your Grace", Ophiuchus bowed before the queen. "Indeed", the queen muttered as she felt slightly uneasy. "Your majesty, I have one concern", Virgo suddenly appeared before her. The queen was actually surprised. Virgo had never been once to request or questions anything and so the queen felt even more uneasy by the sudden change within her servant. "And what concern is that?" the queen questioned.

"Do you think it is okay to execute that girl, after all?" she asked with genuine curiosity, but the worry was slightly laced in her tone. "Why would you as that?" the queen demanded almost sternly. She despised the fact that Virgo almost seemed to be opposing her decision. "I just…she's with…child. Lord Natsu's child, in fact", Virgo confessed as she bowed her head. The queen was so shocked she stood from her. "How do you know" the queen continued to question the pink haired woman.

"Well, she told me so, and I happen to sort of feel sympathy for that child", the maiden confessed. "Then by all means that give me more of a reason to get rid of her. We already have enough half gods and one from an element god like Natsu would only turn out to be quite troublesome. There have been occasions where such children have become nobles despite their unpure blood", the queen spat almost venomously.

"If I may interrupt", a new voice spoke up. The queen diverted her attention to the orange haired male with lion ears and a black suit. "Leo, do you also have a concern?" she muttered almost annoyed by her servant's insolence. "In fact, I do. And I don't think Her Majesty is making a rational decision. That girl does not deserve such cruel an end", Leo tried to reason. The blonde haired woman only growled in frustration. "What is it with you servants?! Defying me after all these years under my service. If I want that girl killed, my will shall not be defied. Do I make myself clear!" she yelled angrily.

"You have changed", Leo muttered under his breath, but it didn't go unnoticed by the queen. "I don't know what you mean", she stated, but you could hear her voice wavering. "You used to be kind and loving. Your subjects did not fear you. What happened?" Leo questioned her softly. The queen chuckled bitterly.

"What happened? That's kind of ironic coming from you. You know well that without my beloved, Asteria, I can no longer show kindness. Both times with her were full of love and then pain came with it. All of you servants are eyesores since you are a constant reminder that she is no longer here. I only keep you because you are useful. Now retrieve that girl so we can get this over with. The crowds are waiting."

Leo nodded and bowed. "As you wish your majesty", he whispered. Once him and Virgo were out of sight the blonde clenched her fists. "There's no way I can show kindness. I have to make everyone hate me", she muttered under her breath.

~~xXXx~~

Lucy awaited her moment. She knew the time had finally come and the light footsteps that echoed into the room were enough indication of this truth. Leo showed up before her. "I tried persuading her, but it was in vain. We must go now" he muttered softly as he helped Lucy up gently knowing her state. She nodded with a fond smile. "That you would try helping me. I'm really grateful", she whispered going to give him a small peck on the cheek. He clenched his fist feeling helpless for not being able to help her in some way. It felt wrong that the queen was doing this to her as innocent as she was.

After placing a brown sack on her head, he began to walk her up the steps. They heard an explosion from above and yells from the guards as the palace seemed to be shaking with commotion. Leo didn't hesitate to pick the blonde up bridal style. "We might be under attack by your friends. It could get dangerous", he explained as Lucy felt tears prick at her eyes. "So they came, huh? Do you hear that baby? Daddy came for us", she whispered, words not going unheard by the zodiac.

From above Natsu and the others were completing their roles as they desperately searched for any sign of Lucy. Natsu ran into the crowd of god who had scattered in fear of the fire god who seemed enraged. "Where is she?!" he yelled to them as most of them shook their heads in a desperate attempt to make him understand that they did not know. "Ah, finally arrived to the party have you?" a voice interrupted him as he turned his head to be in presence of Sting and Rogue. "Where is Lucy, bastards?!" Natsu demanded.

"Oh, she'll be hear soon Lord Natsu, accordingly being executed nonetheless", Sting chuckled. The fire god seemed to snap at that moment as he lunged forward eyes glowing dangerously as his ignited fist connected with the blond god's face. Sting flew harshly against the wall feeling the air being sucked out of his lungs. Rogue wanted to lunge forward before Natsu was in front of him as well. "You're a pest. Get out of my sight", the fire god muttered almost monotonously if it weren't for the venom in his tone. "Fire Dragon's roar!" Natsu yelled as he threw back Rogue almost effortlessly. Sting took the time to recover as he too lunge forward.

And soon the battle between two fierce gods was taken place. Leo had seen the mess and had no choice, but to take Lucy to the queen's throne room. The queen was startled by their presence as it seemed she was just on her way to the East wing herself. "Leo, what is the meaning of this?" the queen asked confused. "It seemed Lord Natsu and his household have attacked the palace.

"Don't just stand there and send out your kind to deal with the mess!" she yelled irritated. Leo looked to Lucy, but after a few seconds took off into a run to gather the other 11 zodiac servants. The room became silent quickly as Lucy knew she was probably in the presence of that woman. She could hear the light heeled steps of the queen as she seemed to near her. "Whatever, I'll just have to calm them all down using you", the queen sighed as she forced Lucy to stand. Lucy remained silent as she was pulled by the queen towards the East wing.

~~xXXx~~

Natsu continued his battle and most of the nobles had taken the distraction to run away from the palace and avoid this war. They knew things were about to get out of control now that Lord Natsu had declared war on the crown for this uncalled for attack. Natsu was glad that the room was now empty in the exception of his other house hold members who came in followed by the zodiac servants who they were engaged in battle. Levy and Gajeel were trying to keep their own against Capricorn and Gemini. While Lisanna and Mira were up against Virgo and Aries. Juvia and Gray had ben tailed by Cancer and Aquarius.

Sting and Rogue were fed up with the insistent fire god and teamed up against. Natsu was vey good at keeping up with their pace as he kicked up his leg to hit Rogue and punch Sting with his fist. However, he was caught off guard as Leo grasped him from behind allowing Sting and Rogue to begin their relentless series of attacks. Natsu's blood poured onto the floor as he was attacked with no mercy.

"Natsu!" Gray yelled seeing that he was unfairly being attacked. The others felt helpless as they were being occupied by their own enemies.

"Isn't this what you were looking for?" A voice boomed suddenly as everyone stopped what they were doing to direct their attention to the front where the queen had Lucy by the arm. "Let her go!" Natsu gurgled even with the blood falling from his mouth. "I'll kill her if you don't simply submit. Be a good boy and get the beating you deserve with no resistance", the queen states as if it were that simple. Natsu looked down as if in resignation.

"Natsu, don't!" Lucy yelled as if trying to walk forward but the sack on her head didn't allow her as she decided against moving in case that she could harm her child. "I'll do it. Just don't kill her", Natsu almost begged. "Very well then. Sting and Rogue continue and don't hold back", the queen ordered as they bowed and began to torture the fire god. You could hear the hits making squashing noises from where blood was spilling from where they were hitting him. "Stop! You'll kill him!" Lisanna cried horrified. Lucy began to shake as she pushed against the queen's hold to run forward. She fell and made sure to fall on her side to reduce the damage to herself and her child.

"N-Natsu", she cried helplessly as she could still hear the punches. The fire god upon hearing the blonde's voice pushed back against them as his rage began to boil. His curse completely over took him as his flames seemed to get way hotter than normal. The queen took no time to get to the blonde's side and place a hand at her throat. "Make one more move and she'll be gone", she threatened as Natsu faltered. "You know well I'll do it, fire god", she chuckled as she saw Natsu fall to his knees from how weakened he felt.

"Princess please wait", a woman's voice was heard as Mavis had finally run into the room. "Mother, please realease her. She's my friend!" Mavis begged her. The queen seemed even more irritated. "What's with all of you?! What's so special about this human anyway!" the queen yelled not understanding how everyone even the zodiac would go so far to defend this girl. "She's special to us all. Please, mother. I know Asteria being gone has hurt you, but its time to move on. Please", Mavis muttered.

The queen gave a shaky breath as she was determined to see for herself what made the girl so special. He removed the sack from her head forcing Lucy to look up at her. The queen let go suddenly and she stepped back as her eyes widened. She suddenly fell to her knees as everyone stared in confusion. "L-Lucy?" the queen muttered almost in disbelief. Lucy adjusted her eyes to the sudden light from the room before she for herself the queen as clear as day. Tears poured down her face as a sob escaped her lips. "M-Momma Layla?" Lucy questioned suddenly.

Everyone was mouth agape at seeing Lucy call the queen mother. "M-Mother?" Mavis questioned confused.

"Queen Layla, Lucy just called you mother", Natsu muttered not sure himself what he was implying. Layla suddenly took the blonde in her arms as for once in their lifetime the gods saw the queen sob loudly.

"My baby. I'm so sorry! Forgive me!" she cried and Lucy despite everything took Layla into her arms as she recognized the motherly warmth she had so much longed for since she thought her mother had died. "What does this mean? Mother, who is Lucy?" Mavis questioned in a whisper. Layla composed herself enough to help, Lucy stand. "You all know her very well", she muttered.

Layla only smiled at Lucy as she took her hand to her head. Sting felt something begin to be sucked out of him as an orb flew from inside his body towards Lucy. The blonde looked at it curiously before it went inside of her. Everyone covered their eyes as a bright light engulfed Lucy and spread throughout the room. Natsu tried to keep his eyes open fearing something could have happened to his beloved, but the light was way too bright even for him.

The light diminished to a soft glow as their eyes widened. Lucy's hair had become longer and slightly wavy and her eyes a bit more of a lighter brown. She was dressed in a beautiful white greek gown as a staff was in her hand. She looked at the gods before her as if she had regained something she had lost. Natsu was stunned silent his eyes refusing to believe what he was seeing. Mavis's eyes filled with tears as she placed her hands at her mouth in disbelief. Layla finally spoke up

"Yes, she is my daughter but Lucy isn't her actual name. Lucy's real name is", she paused taking a moment to compose herself from beginning to cry again. She went up to place her hands on Lucy's shoulders who looked down.

"Her name is….Asteria, the goddess of the stars".

Crystal: Oh my goodness! I finally got this off my chest lol A lot of you before had the right idea, but it still wasn't completely accurate. She is a goddess, but not just any goddess. She's actually Asteria herself. Well that was my plot twist sort of. Props to all of you who managed to get what I was thinking of doing with Lucy! Also I think Layla turning out to be the evil queen was also a twist since she's usually depicted as kind in other stories. She hasn't been forgiven though and more explanation will be given next chapter! Review my lovelies I'm sure a lot of you must be shocked, and I feel this chapter sort of sucked and felt a little too fast paced and longer, but it is what it is. See you next chapter!


	12. Guilt

Crystal: So many of you had a lot of questions and while some of you were really shocked others of you had already some minor suspicions of my next step in the story lol. I'm really flattered that you guys liked the previous chapter, but I hadn't realized just how many grammatical errors I had typed, yet you guys were still really nice about it! Thank you again for your patience and reviews!

On another note, I have decided that I will update my other stories at the same time so that I won't put up a chapter until I have one typed for every story. That way it doesn't seem like I'm neglecting any story and also to give me inspiration to type out the next chapter for any story I have writer's block on.

However, because yesterday was my birthday (May29) I decided to give an exception and actually update this story since it's the closest to coming to an end.

Guilt

"A-Asteria" Natsu mumbled unconsciously before his words trailed off and he felt any other speech fade right in his throat. Lucy looked up feeling the name before had been so foreign and now very familiar, but she grasped onto her head feeling suddenly faint. She almost slumped forward before the fire god snapped out of his stupor and went to her aid despite his own bloodied state. "Lucy", Layla began to panic but the angered eyes of the fire god stopped her.

"Don't you dare touch her! Don't you think you've caused enough harm already? You have a lot of explaining to do and we all demand answers", Natsu hissed as he carried Lucy bridal style. "N-Natsu", Lucy muttered weakly as she held tightly onto him. Mavis ran up disbelief still written on her face. Natsu, of course, understood her predicament. To realize the sister you had been mourning for many long years was well and alive was something more than simply shocking. However, her worry was far beyond her shock as she looked to her weakened sister.

"Let's take her to one of the room immediately so that I can check up on her", Mavis hurried him as they all nodded and followed. Mavis looked to her mother and went up before giving her a harsh slap across the face. The queen didn't even flinch or seemed surprised by it as if almost expecting or wanting it. She only took a hand to her cheek as if trying to make her mind understand the sensation.

"I can't believe you. You've done so many vile acts and for what cause? You can come, but only because you will explain yourself", the goddess cried, hurt clear expressed by her eyes. Layla nodded slowly feeling she deserved all the hate she was getting. To think she had done so many evil acts against her own daughter who she was trying to protect. She followed Mavis into the room followed faithfully by Sting and Rogue. Everyone seemed restless as Mavis and Wendy tried their best to ease Lucy's pained state. Wendy had even made sure to help Natsu with his wounds which were now mere scratches.

Mavis checked over her and sighed in relief. "The babies are okay", she smiled. Natsu looked at her confused. "What do you mean, babies?" he questioned her. The goddess looked at him with a sly smile. "She's having twins. They did not seem to be affected by the other half of her soul combining within her", she chuckled. Natsu smiled fondly. He would finally have a family with the one woman he loved and to think that this whole time it had been Asteria he still had to admit that he loved her because she had been Lucy despite whoever she had been before and now.

"Now, if you please, we're hoping you can explain exactly what happened. In fact, I'm sure we all would like to know", Gray motioned to Layla who was offered a chair by Rogue. She sat with a curt nod and gave a shaky breath before she began her explanation. "As you all know, Sting knows this better than anybody that a god and goddess has a soul that is split in two. One side is what provides the god with divinity and the other is what technically makes them human. When a god is killed by another or dies for unknown or other circumstances their soul splits so their human part disintegrates and the divine part of their soul waits to be passed on to another when humans desire it", she informed them.

"And?" Natsu urged her and Gray glared at him as a sign that he should cool down. "When I saw Asteria take her life, I couldn't accept it. I couldn't accept that I was to blame for her death. And I'm sure you must have made Mavis aware that she has a missing part of her memory. Her weakened state is because I've been manipulating her after she was left weakened from the trauma of losing her sister", the queen continued as Mavis shook her head indignant.

"When Asteria's soul was about to split I managed to use Mavis to keep sustaining her human half and I sacrificed my divinity, sealing it, while keeping Asteria's human half inside me for when the time came. I reverted to a child's form and lived in the human world unaware that I was ever a goddess. When I turned 18 I met Jude Heartfilia and we fell in love. And upon a year of our marriage, I gave birth to Lucy whose birth had made me aware of my true identity. I was determined to make her happy. Call it an atonement of my sins. I was determined to make her live her life as a human and happy", she began to cry as the gods continued to listen intently. They were quite baffled by the information.

"But why where you so cruel to us? Lucy spoke only of your kindness and you suddenly appeared here in the heavens once more", Natsu muttered. "That's because I lost her again. It was far too painful. As I grew older I realized my body was far too weak and fragile to sustain the divinity sealed inside me and it got to a point where my body was overwhelmed and I died and returned here. I was heartbroken because I had left with the image of my Lucy crying in despair alike that day she had taken her life and, once more, all because of me. I refused to accept any kindness and give any kindness because I wanted to be hated for the harm I had caused everyone", she broke into sobs as even Mavis broke into tears.

Natsu looked away, even he began to understand the actions of the queen, but as to her reluctance to accept their relationship, he would never understand. However, to act so hateful just because she had left Lucy behind. "Why did you refuse Mavis and Zeref from being together?" Wendy suddenly asked her face now curious. Layla looked up and saddened. "I was far worse back then. I didn't by any means believe they were compatible. To me it was blasphemous that opposites be together. But as a human, Lucy had changed my mind up until the point that I made her suffer again", she muttered ashamed.

"So that was it", Lucy's voice broke their sudden silence as everyone looked at her. "Lucy", Natsu sighed in relief as he went up to her side. "Natsu, you're hurt!" she muttered worriedly. "This is nothing! Wendy healed me, but I'm glad you and the babies are okay", he smiled kissing her forehead. She seemed startled. "You knew? And what do you mean babies?" she asked shocked. "Yes, Gray told me and Mavis made it clear there was two. I'm more than thrilled", he whispered lovingly. She smiled before directing her attention back to her mother.

"Lucy I", she began to say, but Lucy stopped her. "I don't want you to explain yourself anymore. I don't care what you've done. Despite everything…I could never hate you", she muttered as everyone looked at her shocked. Lucy helped herself off the bed carefully before walking up to Layla who stood up. Without any further hesitance, Lucy hugged her mother tightly who returned the embrace feeling as if she had been relieved of her sins.

"Just stop hurting everyone. Stop causing people to suffer. Mavis, no, my sister has been suffering far too long and so has my beloved. Despite all that, you can still atone. But just don't leave my side anymore", she whispered feeling Layla tighten her hold.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to. I don't want to hurt anyone anymore!" Layla sobbed as Mavis soon joined their hug. "I've hurt you more than anyone, Mavis. I manipulated you and separated you from Zeref. And I've been so cold to you even when you are my daughter as well", she muttered. "I forgive you because my sister is willing. I love you, mother, but please return my memories", she pleaded. Layla nodded as she retracted from their hold and nodded towards Rogue who worked his magic.

Mavis clutched at her heart as she finally remembered clear as day the face of the god she loved. "It's him", she whispered. "He's always unconsciously been in my dreams. I've always felt nostalgic, but I always knew it was him", she laughed in pure joy. Lucy smiled looking to glance at Natsu. A knock at the door interrupted the moment as Lucy turned to see Virgo and the other zodiacs behind her. The blonde's eyes softened as she gave them a gentle smile.

"Is it really you, hime?" the pinkette questions as her eyes watered. Leo had pushed through with a wide grin as all the zodiacs assembled before her and bowed while being on one knee. "Welcome home", Leo grinned at her as she nodded. "Yes, I will never be parted from you guys again. I'm finally home", she smiled as even Ophiuchus stood forward to get on her knees by Lucy's feet. "Forgive me, mistress! I have hurt you. I'm not worthy of being a zodiac servant. No one even acknowledges me so. And I deserve it for my incompetence", she sobbed. Natsu even felt sorry that he'd been rude to her after Asteria's absence.

All Ophiuchus wanted was recognition and so she faithfully served the queen in hopes that she could be loved just as Asteria had loved her. "Rise, Ophiuchus, I love all of you the same. You are an equal to your brothers and sisters and it has always been so. You are just as important as the others. You are prayed to by those who heal. You are the serpent not because you deceive, you are the serpent of support to those who are doctors and cure", Lucy explained gently as she crouched down to wipe the Zodiac's tears. "Now I request your service to me in this next task", she continued as they all nodded. "Of course, mistress", they all piped in unison.

Lucy smiled in appreciation as she moved to the door. "I think it's about time we get your brother", Lucy grinned as Natsu looked at her with wide eyes. Could she have really figure out the way to liberate his brother from his slumber and imprisonment.

"But how? Not even mother knows?" Mavis explained, but Lucy gave them a sly smile as they walked towards the gardens where a large stone was. "All magic and all wishes come from love. All you have to do is desire it with all your hearts for him to be here. I realized that because mother told me this story when I was human. She told me about fairy tales and I had always thought that magic was something out of our reach, but she had said 'All magic comes from one single and pure magic. And it is love'. I believe it to be true. I feel that I can materialize our wishes and break the enchantment", she explained.

Most, at first, didn't look like they believed it very much, but Mavis had immediately brought her hands together and looked as if she were intensely concentrating. Natsu followed suit as everyone else joined. A few minutes had passed when a slowly a glow had begun to come from the tomb and it got brighter and brighter. Lucy joined her hands before her magic began to glow. "I call upon my servants. I, thy goddess and master of the stars, call upon thee to break the barriers of evil intentions", she recited as thirteen lights came from inside the palace to hit at the stone directly. Everyone stepped back as the stone cracked and broke into tiny pieces.

Someone stepped through and fell on their knees as everyone waited in awe. The blinding light faded and they could see a young man pick himself up, he wore black robes with a white sash wrapped around his torso and arm. He looked up slowly as his black eyes cautiously examined everyone before him. "Z-Zeref?" Natsu questioned slowly his eyes yet again disbelieving. Mavis ran to him excitedly as she embraced him. "Zeref" she muttered as she grasped onto him. Natsu felt something was off as he slightly shrugged her off and stood.

His eyes suddenly glowed a bright red and his pupils seemed to dilate with black rings surrounding them. Zeref looked to Mavis as his hands retracted into a fist a orb of dark magic appearing. "Zeref?" Mavis questioned him, her eyes wide as a new fear seemed to overtake her. "Disappear", he whispered before his fist seemed to aim towards her. Mavis conjured her own magic that upon clashing with Zeref's cancelled off. Mavis stood quickly to run back towards the others. Mavis felt lucky that her magic was the perfect opposite of Zeref's otherwise he could have actually killed her.

"What's wrong with him?" Wendy asked as she hid behind Natsu extremely terrified of the completely suffocating aura of darkness he radiated. "I think I know what's wrong", Jellal muttered as they all turned to him. "He's actually giving off a very similar aura to Natsu's state when he was under the curse. Queen Layla had mentioned that not only Natsu would have the curse, but also Zeref who had been involved with Mavis", Jellal explained.

"We couldn't break the curse before though", Erza clenched her fist unknowing on what to do. "Zeref! Don't you remember us? We're your family", Natsu yelled refusing to accept that his brother, someone who adored life and humans more than anyone, could possibly become insane as to almost kill his lover. Zeref turned to him a sly smile on his lips. "But of course. My only family is you, littler brother. I shall eliminate those who separated us for so long. My soul is rejoicing at the thought that I shall begin my duties once more", he chuckled.

The fire god felt himself sweat. He'd even forgotten that Wendy was their sister as if his time froze at a certain period of their lives. "But what about Mavis? You love her don't you?!" he yelled trying to give them time to think about a plan to calm him down.

Zeref seemed to contemplate his words before shrugging. "I don't even know what you call love. I don't ever recall loving this woman. How dare she have the insolence of touching me, the bearer of death. I'll make sure to teach everyone here just exactly what death is. Starting with her. Another one responsible from keep us apart. Without her nothing will ever separate us again, little brother", Zeref muttered as he looked at Lucy. The zodiacs took a fighting stance as they stood before Lucy in a protective manner.

The others remained cautious. When in a state of rampage, they couldn't tell what move he'd make first. But they needed was to find a way to stop them. Otherwise, they'd all have to bear seeing Lucy stripped of her life once more, and there was no way in hell Natsu was going to allow that.

Crystal: Well I decided to keep this chapter short. I'm very sorry, but please review lovelies. The story is quickly approaching its end.


	13. God of Death

Crystal: well it seems that not many would have wanted or would have forgiven the queen so easily, however, I am a strong believer of forgiving people. I am just that nice and that may be sometimes a bad thing lol. So sorry about that lovelies, but the queen has other plans for herself after everything is over so don't be uneasy about her being forgiven. Thank you to all who reviewed the previous chapter. I promise I'll answer this chapter's reviews on the next one author note.

God of Death

Natsu felt his panic rise. The blonde goddess tried remaining calm, but knew very well to be wary for any attack that the crazed god would aim against her. And how right she was. Her zodiacs assembled before her still in a fighting stance as Zeref's smile widened. They lunged forward, Lucy's safety a priority, but with one flick of the god's wrist, he'd thrown aside all them as if they were dolls. He seemingly managed to control their bodies as they couldn't get up to stand as they began to choke feeling their life being sucked out of them.

"Surprised?" he questioned slightly as they all looked at him through their struggle. "What have you done to them, Zeref?" the blonde questioned worriedly. "Why you see I seem to recall certain things. I remember you, Asteria. I helped you creating them remember?" Zeref recalled as he looked at the blonde with what seemed like a remnant of his past self. Lucy's eyes widened as she seemed to recall what he said was in fact true.

"You seem to know quite well. What I have used is the magic of Eclipse. You servants might not know, but I helped in your creation. Every life form created by gods is overwhelmed if not created by the goddess of life and they even go mad. However, because Asteria had no knowledge of this she begged me as the god of death to spare you from taking your pathetic lives. I used a magic known as Eclipse which separates a beings nature into two. The pure and the impure. I expelled that impurity from you so that you could live to serve Asteria", he began to explain.

"Impossible! Why must you lie?" Aquarius yelled as she tried lifting her hand to her neck. "He speaks the truth", Lucy suddenly muttered. "I did not wish for you to die. You were all my beloved friends. And I begged him to help me let you live. I couldn't bare being without all of you", the blonde cried.

"Lucy-san", Wendy whispered sadly as she clung to Natsu. Natsu could just listen helplessly. Any wrong move on his part could make Zeref kill the blonde and he was trying to avoid that at all costs. He, however, was beginning to feel his blood boil as he saw that he was incessantly making Lucy feel guilty and was using one of her weaknesses against her.

"And if I took that impurity, I can out it back and make you mad to you deaths", the black god chuckled. Lucy's eyes widened in realization as Leo looked at her with saddened eyes. "Mistress, you have done so much for us", he began to mutter as his strength seemed to diminish. "We could not repay your kindness at all. We are not worthy", Aries cried as even Leo reached to hold her hand tightly in his.

"D-Don't say t-that", Lucy begged falling to her knees feeling she was to lose them if she didn't do anything.

"We were happy to be of your service as long as we could. To think that you would beg for our insignificant lives. We shall forever treasure this", Capricorn smiled at her. She shook her head as they began to scream in pain. "Please stop! Zeref! Don't do this. I'll give anything to save them!" The goddess yelled desperately. At that the god of death seemed to perk up quite interested in her proposal.

"Then your life for theirs", he grinned without a moment's hesitation. The blonde was stunned into silence and unconsciously reached a hand to her stomach. She looked down as her spirit's eyes were on her. "I accept. My life for theirs", she murmured. "Lucy! NO! Don't!" Natsu yelled as he began to run towards her. Zeref seemed pleased by her response as a large orb of black magic appeared at his hand. "I'll give you rest just like I do with humans, Asteria", he spoke almost fondly.

"Hime!" Virgo called out desperately.

The magic was far too powerful and seemed almost to have, ironically, a life of its own as it was aimed towards her. The curse only seemed to augment its speed and strength. It shot past with immense speed towards her as she looked to Natsu with a smile. 'I love you', she had mouthed as he shook his head in disbelief. He didn't want to lose her again. Never again.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled trying to run to her as quickly as possible, but was thrown back by the force of the blow, his fingertips having only been one reach away from holding her. His eyes were wide in fear as the tremendous crash was heard. He shook his head as he felt his hands trembling at thinking of the worse possibility. "Lucy!" he yelled in agony as his eyes desperately searched for any sign of her.

But once the smoke had cleared he was relieved that the blonde had been completely left unharmed. "She's fine!" Levy breathed relieved.

However they couldn't say the same about the person who'd saved her. The blonde opened her eyes in confusion seeing that she was left unhurt, but a horrified expression was on her face seeing that she had been shielded by Ophiuchus who had her arms crossed in front of herself while standing firmly in front of the blonde. Lucy's eyes widened in worry as she saw the pale skin of the serpent zodiac burned and red, with even blood slowly sliding down her previously white skin.

"How were you not bound by Eclipse?" The black god questioned quite intrigued.

"M-Mistress, are you h-hurt?" the green haired zodiac's voice shook ignoring the god before her, but the concern for Lucy than for herself was evident. "How dare you ask such a thing when you're hurt?!" Lucy sobbed as she saw the zodiac fall back onto the ground. Lucy scrambled to her helping her place her head on her lap. Ophiuchus smile fondly at her and even dare reach a hand weakly to caress her cheek.

"I have always wanted to do this. Since the very moment of my creation and I'm sure everyone has the same sentiment. My wish had always been to protect you with my life if necessary. I am still not able to forgive myself for hurting you. I have done so much wrong in your absence. I just wanted to be truly of service to you, my mistress. I'm so glad that I got to see you once more. The reason I was able to protect you was because I was the only one who hadn't had the impurity removed. I am the only eclipsed servant amongst the zodiacs who managed to control her madness because of my desire for your acknowledgment", Ophiuchus muttered as tears fell down her cheeks.

"D-Don't speak any more. Don't talk as if you are to leave", the blonde goddess begged as everyone stared at the scene grimly knowing well that this was the end for the zodiac. Lucy herself felt the ache of realization, but still refused to accept it. "I only wished that I could have had more time to meet the children within you; to be able to continue to serve by your side, mistress. But for that you needed to be alive. I have no more regrets and I hope that you can be happy", Ophiuchus murmured softly.

"Ophiuchus", Lucy breathed as the zodiac gave one more soft smile and closed her eyes slowly as she began to fade in sparks of yellow light. The blonde looked to see as her arms became empty, pure despair washing into her like waves as she sobbed. Zeref yawned in boredom as the display as Lucy looked at him with pure contempt. Natsu stepped before in front of her his face filled with anger as his blood boiled.

"Hmm, impressive. To think you made your spirits with such devotion to you that one did not go mad. Tis a shame, but she is no longer a hindrance", he shrugged as if Ophiuchus was a pest in his way.

"I don't care if you are my brother. But you've made Lucy cry. I won't forgive you", he called out accusingly as Zeref frowned. "Why to make you speak in such a way towards me. It seems I must eliminate her for making you hate me so", he suddenly chuckled readying his attack. Natsu lit his fists on fire ready to throw himself into the battle when a hand at his shoulder stopped him. The fire god turned to see Mavis looking at him with a determined expression.

"Leave this to me. Lucy needs you to be there for her and the children. You must not die and especially not at the hands of family. I love him, and I'm hoping I can sway him. I have been helpless ever since that day long ago. I'm no longer that weak goddess and I'm going to set things straight", she explained.

"Princess, are you sure about this?" Erza piped in, still worried.

"Erza that is her will. As the goddess of war and courage you more than anyone should understand her bravery in making this decision", Jellal smiled at his wife knowingly. Erza nodded after contemplating the situation, but she still couldn't help worry for the goddess who had guided their growth since they were young.

"It's actually more than that", Mira motioned with a secretive smile. Everyone looked at her expectantly as even Mavis looked at her in curiosity. "She's a woman in love. Everyone does reckless things for the one they love. In her case, she's desperately trying to save him from his inner demons and bring back the god she fell in love with", Mira explained as Mavis's face burned in embarrassment at the truth behind Mira's words.

"Oh, how romantic, isn't it, Gray-sama!" Juvia chirped. Gray only chuckled at his wife before directing their kingdom's princess. "We support you fully, princess, but we won't step down. We will support you if we find the need to and that goes for everyone", Gray motioned stubbornly. The blonde couldn't help, but nod in resignation.

"It's better if we help you with this at least, right?" Lisanna winked. "If I couldn't mess up, Salamander, might as well beat up his brother", Gajeel motioned smugly as Levy rolled her eyes, but still shared the same sentiment of helping out Mavis.

"I thank all of you for your words and courage, but really I will handle this. However, I do not wish to see Lucy stress over this. It's bad for the children. So please take her inside", she motioned, but Lucy perked up at the sudden request. "NO! I refuse to leave!" She yelled shaking her head furiously. "Lucy, please…think of them. They need to grow healthy for your own good and theirs", the older blonde whispered.

Natsu placed a hand at Lucy's shoulder in agreement as she finally nodded. "Okay, but please don't put yourself in needless danger", she begged as Mavis only smiled. She couldn't promise her anything and Lucy knew that Mavis wasn't giving her the response she needed to hear. "Hime, please just come inside. We will tend to you", Virgo interrupted as the blonde felt relieved her servants were fine. She let herself be guided to the door still eyeing Mavis wearily.

"I will stay here regardless! He's my brother after all", Natsu motioned and the smaller blonde nodded. "Yes, do as you wish, but as I said before I am responsible for his state. To think my love wasn't strong enough before to save him back then", Mavis muttered feeling guilty.

"I know he's still in there", Natsu assured her as she nodded. Zeref looked at her as she approached him her body having a white glow around her. "You dare defy the god of death?" he asked casually.

"But of course! After all, I am the Goddess of Life, Mavis. It is only natural that I defy death itself, is it not?' she challenged a calm and composed demeanor taking over. The god of death seemed to smile slyly as he seemed to accept her challenge full heartedly. "Very well, but if the goddess of life were to die at my hands, then I will be the one to rule the heavens. And I will have your next soul bearer as my faithful servant", he explained.

"So be it. I do not intend to lose to you", Mavis deadpanned. Zeref laugh heartedly as he finally summoned more of his black magic. He took the first shot as Mavis cancelled out his attack with her own magic. Natsu seemed to get nervous for her. It was no one's fight because their powers were opposite each attack would surely cancel out.

He then noticed a sudden glint in Zeref's eyes and he seemed to be looking behind Mavis. The blonde had her hands posed in prayer ash she continued to whisper to herself endlessly. Zeref attacked her once more as she recovered in enough time to cancel out the attack once more. "Mavis, behind you!" Natsu yelled as she turned too late as the magic hit her straight on. She was thrown into the ground a large hole now decorating the floor. She groaned slightly getting up with a smirk.

Zeref managed to shoot her once more as she screamed in pain, but she still continued to whisper to herself. As she fell once more. "And here I thought you'd give me a good entertainment. Just you watch, little brother", the black haired god chuckled. Natsu seemed to begin to sweat as he was itching to go in there to help Mavis, but he couldn't break his promise to not get involved. He could only wait, but if he did see her life was in clear danger he would not hesitate to fight.

"Shit! I have to fight, but he then realized as he tried to step forward that an invisible wall was avoiding him from interfering. "Mavis, what did you do?" he questioned in more of concern for her than of the wall stopping him. Form Mavis and Zeref's view they could clearly see what Mavis had conjured in her spell; a sphere of protection around the palace. "It's Fairy Sphere. I summoned it to ensure known of you get hurt or involved.

The fire god scoffed in disbelief. "Mavis! You'll get killed at this rate", the pink haired male muttered as he began to slam his hands against the invisible wall. Mavis then turned to Zeref as she flicked her wrist slightly. The male seemed confused, but then noticed the three magic circles surrounding him as beams of white light shot at him. He was thrown with as much force as he had hit her with in all his attacks. Mavis had magic that allowed her to return as much damage as she received to whoever inflicted it upon her. However, it had a side effect of using a bit of her life force to use.

She began to feel the weight of its use give a toll on her body. She wobbled slightly, but breathed in heavily to regain her composure. Zeref stood, a bit of blood spilling down his arms and cheek. "Very interesting indeed", he chuckled. He closed his eyes slightly before opening them in a split second as his red eyes glowed and a wave of dark magic burst out faster than lighting from within his body. Mavis's eyes widened making a light force field surround her body, but it shattered from its weak execution on her part making her slam against Fairy Sphere.

She slid to the floor, as she began to cough out blood. "MAVIS! Let me fight him!" Natsu begged her, yelling desperately. She shook her head, standing up using the support of her knees. "It's over", Zeref laughed mockingly. "No, I still have one final spell", she motioned as she curled her hands in front of her forming a circle.

Zeref seemed taken aback as even he looked shocked. "Don't tell me", he began to say, but her nod confirmed it. "Yes, you taught me this spell, but I made it my own. It is a spell that eliminates those whose its user deems as an enemy from the bottom of their hearts", Mavis explained.

"I hope you realize that takes tremendous amount of magic", he muttered as she began to walk towards him, the orb of light in between her hands began to grow. "This is the only way to stop you", she muttered, despair evident in her tone. Zeref only managed to step back slightly as the blonde clapped her hands together before her eyes lit up in a golden color. "Fairy Law!" she yelled as the whole area was completely engulfed by a yellow light.

Mavis breathed heavily feeling she had used most of her power by now. Natsu looked a bit weary despite everything. And looked around for any sight of Zeref. His eyes widened however when he stepped completely unharmed and grasped onto Mavis's neck. She didn't seemed surprised in the least as he was in front of her. "You failed. You couldn't perfect it", he sighed disappointed.

"You're wrong", she muttered as tears spilled down her eyes.

"I don't understand", he mumbled looking around for any potential hidden attacks she could possibly have taken the time to prepare. "I have no more power to attack you anymore. It is over for me", she explained sadly. "Then why? How come I am still here if it did work", he urged her for an answer still holding her by the neck.

"It didn't work on you because deep down. Deep down in my heart…I still love you and I had known this fact since before I even used the spell", she cried as his eyes widened. Why would she love him? How could she love him? She didn't recall ever meeting this woman. She weakly reached to hold his face in her hands tears still falling down her cheeks. He was too shocked by her sudden action as she brought his face to hers and kissed him.

Zeref seemed to feel light headed and without thinking released her neck to hold her head and kiss back. In a flash, it seemed a black glow around Zeref faded as he kissed her harder this time and Mavis felt the longing within the kiss of their. When they separated Mavis opened her eyes to see his red irises were now black and his eyes were filled with tears. "M-Mavis", he mumbled in disbelief as he held her face in between her hands.

"Zeref, is that you. The real you?" she questioned as he nodded and brought her into his embrace as they both slid to the floor. The force field disappeared as Natsu felt himself stare at his brother. "How can you love a monster like me? I've hurt you", he mumbled as she hugged him tightly. "That wasn't you! It was never you! I've waited for you all this time", the blonde mumbled as the god of death let a smile slip past his lips.

He looked up as he noticed Natsu standing there looking at him. Zeref felt tears fill his eyes once more as he and Mavis stood to walk towards the fire god. Natsu took no more time to embrace the black god tightly and although Natsu didn't show his face, Zeref could tell the god was crying if the tears he felt soaking him were of any indication. "Took you long enough", Natsu mumbled. The male blinked before an amused laugh was heard. "Yeah, I'm back for good this time."

 **Crystal: Well this chapter ends here. For next chapter, and I think it's safe to say that the next chapter will finally be the end to this story! Please review lovelies. I'm really sad, but thankful. See you next chapter lovelies!**


End file.
